Yellow
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Après qu'un corps ait été trouver dans l'étang d'un parc à 20 minutes de Tokyo, Le détective Kagami se retrouva sur l'affaire. La victime : Un membre de la légendaire Génération des Miracles ayant disparu depuis une dizaine d'année. Avec l'aide d'un vieil ami de la victime, les deux vont naviguer à traver la petite mais serré communauté du basket japonnais. KagaKuro, AoKi. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Note : Je suis absolument tombé amoureuses de cette fic, je me devais absolument de la traduire, il y aura un nouveau chapitre tous les quinze jours.**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 1:

_Je suis sorti pour quelque minutes, Je reviens tout de suite~!_

_-Ryôta_

* * *

C'était l'été le plus chaud de ces dernières années, tellement que tous les locaux avaient commencé à s'agglutiner autour des points d'eau les plus proches peu importe qu'il soit petit ou grand. Bien qu'ils soient complétement bondé et entouré par des gens espérant trouver une échappatoire à l'étouffante chaleur, les gens ne se souciaient pas que leur coude se touche aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient leur part de brise fraiche qu'être autour leur apportait. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'un couple ayant loué un pédalo regarda au fond de long qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plissant leurs yeux, ils se penchèrent pour regarder de plus près. Ce n'était n iun poisson ni une plante ni quoi que ce soit qu'ils aient vus avant. Au lieu de cela, il s'agissait de quelque chose de brun et de blanc perle…

Un instant plus tard, la femme laissa échapper un cri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait déjà les sirènes.

* * *

Kagami Taiga était assis à son bureau, il transpirait et était mécontent en dépit du fait qu'il avait à la fois l'air conditionné et un ventilateur personnel allumé. La chaine météo avait précisé qu'il était censé pleuvoir très vite jours après jours maintenant mais il n'y avait toujours pas eu un seul petit nuage dans le ciel. Soudainement, le téléphone sonna, et se renfrognant, il le décrocha avec un grognement.

"Hey, c'est pour quoi, Alex ?" bien que normalement, il soit toujours prêt à l'action dès le premier ordre, la chaleur le rendait léthargique. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa supérieure ne l'envoie pas à l'e à l'extérieur dans la chaleur insupportable.

Une voix de femme lui répondit. "_Hey Taiga, j'espère q__ue ton derrière n'est pas fondu__ dans ton __siège__ à cause de la chaleur. Ils viennent tout juste de trouv__er__ un corps à Suginami-ku, je t'y envoie pour vérifier ça. Il est temps que tu te rende__s__ utile._"

"Hein ?"

"_Je devrai entendre '__**oui madame **__!'__de ta part ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir des Etats Unis__ pour que tu __te __morfondes__ et reste__s__ assis derrière ton bureau toute la journée ! ils ont toujours des doutes sur le fait que ce soit __un crime__ou__ non alors va vérifier. Fait moi un rapport après. Je vais te donner l'adresse, contente__s-__toi d'utiliser ton GPS pour __aller__ las bas."_

Soupirant lourdement, il se leva à contre cœur, "Très bien…devrai-je y emmener-"

"_Tatsuya travaille sur une autre affaire en ce moment alors tu es tout seul pour cette fois, du moins pour l'instant."_

"Compris. Je suppose que je vais y aller maintenant. Bye." Reposant le téléphone, il raccrocha, il fourra son badge dans la poche avant de sa chemise, les clés de sa voiture dans la poche de son pantalon, attacha les menottes et son étui à sa ceinture et enfonça son flingue dans l'étui. Une fois qu'il eut toutes les parties essentielles de son uniforme assemblé, il quitta l'abri procuré par l'air conditionné et fit son chemin jusqu'au parking.

A la seconde où il ouvrit la porte, il pouvait sentir son manque de volonté s'envoler quand il sentit une rafale d'air chaud le frappé. Les sièges étaient probablement sur le point de se fondre avec ses vêtements et le volant sur le point de donner à ses mains des brûlures au troisième degré. Prenant une profonde inspiration, pour tester, il prit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et la vida sur le siège juste pour la voir s'évaporer sur place. Ce n'était définitivement pas prudent.

"C'est ridicule…" ses yeux toujours rond d'incrédulité, il chercha prudemment à l'intérieur et mit en marche l'air conditionné de la voiture sans y entrer. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il juge la voiture saine qu'il entra finalement et entra l'adresse dans son GPS avant de partir.

* * *

Il lui fallut plus longtemps que ce que le GPS avait prédit pour arriver sur place à cause du trafic et de tous les détours qu'il avait décidé de faire en chemin. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir des rues mieux indiquées et moins désordonnées ? Arrivant finalement sur le site, il sortit et fut conduit vers là où une foule s'était rassemblée derrière les rubans jaunes. S'éventant avec sa main, il souhaita que l'officier qui le guidait le conduise au moins à l'ombre ou au bord de l'eau.

"La victime n'a pas encore été identifiée. Tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant c'est qu'il s'agit d'un corps masculin, probablement encore adolescent. Grand, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingts, et c'était un garçon athlétique. A en juger par les os, ma plus proche idée et qu'il s'agit d'un joueur de basket. Nous avons des hommes dans l'eau qui s'occupe de rassembler le reste des ossements. Il va être difficile de déterminer l'instant exact de la mort jusqu'à ce que nous ayons ramené les restes au labo. Il a été attaché, ou plutôt, enroulé dans une corde attachée à un rocher, probablement pour empêcher le corps de remonter à la surface. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que grâce à ça, nous avons pratiquement tous ses os et quelques morceaux des vêtements qu'il portait. De plus, je ne placerais pas mes espoirs dans des tests ADN, tous les échantillons qu'il y aurait pu avoir son probablement contaminé."

Voyant la bâche sur la pelouse avec les ossements étalés dessus, toujours emmêlé dans les cordages, il fronça les sourcils, la chaleur oubliée. "Pouvez-vous dire s'il était en vie quand il a été plongé ?"

"J'espère que non mais je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, il ne reste que des os maintenant, vous vous souvenez ? Par contre je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien d'un crime maintenant que nous avons vu ses restes de plus près. Avec la façon dont les liens ont été attaché, en aucune façon la victime aurait pu se faire ça elle-même."

"Et qui à trouver les restes ?"

Son escorte désigna les personnes assissent sous un arbre non loin "Ce couple là-bas à l'ombre. Ils étaient sur un pédalo quand ils l'ont remarqué. C'est tout ce que nous avons d'eux. La pauvre femme s'est évanouie après cette découverte."

"A cause de la chaleur ou du choc…" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'accroupir pour regarder les restes de plus près. Au fond de lui-même, il fit attention de ne pas trébucher et de faire tomber de la sueur dessus. Le corps du garçon avait déjà été balancé dans un étang; il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui manque encore plus de respect. Levant la main pour essuyer un peu la sueur sur son front, il regarda de plus près et vit quelque chose qui réfléchissait la lumière dans le cordage. "Oi, venez part ici une seconde, emballe ce truc, vous voulez bien ?"

L'enquêteur ramassa soigneusement l'objet brillant dans le cordage, "Oh. Bien vu, détective." Le regardant, il releva un sourcil, "On dirait un piercing…" le rangeant dans un sachet, il le fit passer.

Plissant les yeux face au sachet, il grogna de réflexion, "Un joueur de basquet adolescent avec un piercing, hm ? finissez ici et rapportez le corps au labo puis envoyer moi un rapport, d'accord ?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bien. Voyons voir si nous pouvons au moins identifier ce garçon…"

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il était assis à son bureau attendant un rapport. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elle pas aller aussi vite qu'à la télé ? Au moins il avait finalement plu et le monde semblait être revenu à une température vivable. Lâchant un soupir, il tapota son stylo contre sa joue, se demandant combien de temps il fallait à une équipe pour analyser un tas d'os. Et juste au moment où il pensait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une personne portant une enveloppe entra. "Détective Kagami ?"

Il leva la main, "Ici."

L'homme le remarqua et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. "Ah, désolé. Voici le rapport sur le corps trouvé dans l'étang supérieur de Zenpukuji. La victime n'a pas encore été identifiée, nous sommes toujours en train de vérifier le fichier dentaire et attendons un résultat concordant. Nous avons aussi réalisé un portait de ce à quoi ressemblait probablement la victime quand il était toujours en vie. Ce n'est qu'une esquisse mais ce devrait être très proche de la réalité."

"Très bien, merci." Prenant l'enveloppe et regardant l'homme partir, il se redressa sur son dossier et sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe, curieux de voir le visage de la victime. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une esquisse, la victime avait été un très beau garçon, un garçon à l'air familier. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas remettre où il avait vu ce visage avant. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il réalisa qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Il attrapa rapidement l'enveloppe et son portefeuille et se dirigea vers son fast-food favori. Des burgers peut-cher était les meilleurs.

* * *

Assit à une table, il avait des papiers, y compris l'esquisse devant lui tandis qu'il s'empiffrait de burger, sirotant de son milkshake entre les bouchées. Tout d'un coup, il y eut une voix provenant d'à côté de lui, "Excuse-moi…"

De surprise, son corps ne put décider s'il devait avaler ou cracher la nourriture donc il s'étouffa avec son burger à la place.

Avec des larmes dans ses yeux, il prit une gorgée de son milkshake avant de relever les yeux. Il lui fallut un long moment pour remarquer l'homme plus petit qui se tenait là, sirotant froidement sa propre boisson. "Whao ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! Quand es tu arrivé là. ?"

Le jeune homme avec des cheveux et des yeux bleu clair cligna des yeux et affirma calmement, "En fait ça fait déjà un moment que je suis assis là maintenant. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas que tu t'étouffes…mais s'est juste que…cette esquisse que tu as là…"

Clignant des yeux lui aussi, il retourna son attention sur l'esquisse posée sur la table, "Oh ? Te semble-t-il familier ?"

"Oui ça m'en a tout l'air."

Et bien c'était inattendu, mais ça attisa son intérêt." Oh ? Tiens, viens donc t'assoir. Dis-m 'en plus. C'était un athlète, non ?"

Sa question poussa l'étranger à lever un sourcil, "C'est vrai, il était un joueur de basquet."

"Et il avait un piercing, c'est ça ?"

Le plus petit avait le dessin entre les mains tandis qu'il l'inspectait. Il hocha la tête en affirmation. "A son oreille gauche, oui. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long que sur ce dessin, mais ça lui ressemble parfaitement, sauf que c'est monochrome."

Il semblait que cette personne connaissait réellement la victime…" Hm ? De quelle couleur était ses cheveux ?"

"Il est blond avec des yeux ambre…" l'étranger fit une pause tandis qu'il prenait un instant pour faire marcher son train de pensée, "Tu ne connais pas la couleur de ses cheveux ? Je pensais que peut être tu avais fait ce dessin…"

"Pas moyen, je ne pourrais pas dessiner un truc pareil pour sauver ma vie," répondit-il franchement.

"Oh. Pourrais-je demander pourquoi tu as un dessin de lui donc ?"

"Une autre question d'abord. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu l'as vu…désolé, je n'ai pas saisi ton nom ?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Détective Kagami Taiga, brigade des homicides." Aucun d'eux n'essaya de serrer la main de l'autre, principalement parce que leurs mains étaient pleines à cet instant.

L'autre triturait ses mains maintenant, "La dernière fois que j'ai vu Kise-kun s'était il y a dix ans quand il…tu es un détective ? Brigade des homicides ? Alors ça veut dire que…"

Finissant le reste de ses burgers , il se renfrogna, se sentant stupide. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir annoncer la nouvelle à quelqu'un dans une rencontre si informelle tout en faisant quelque chose aussi distrayant que s'empiffrer et il avait laissé les mots sortir de sa bouche sans réfléchir.

"Ah…je suis désolé que tu ais été mis au courant de cette manière. Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu venir au bureau avec moi pour me dire ce que tu sais à propos de ce 'Kise' ? si tu es occupé maintenant, alors tu pourras simplement passer plus tard, je serais la bas toute la journée. Tiens, voici ma carte. Nous pourrons discuter davantage au bureau. Je pense que nous voulons tous les deux plus d'informations. Et je pense que tu seras d'une grande aide pour cette enquête donc…"

Toujours composé mais clairement secoué, l'homme aux cheveux bleu acquiesça et parla calmement, gardant tout bouleversement qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, "Oui, bien sûr j'aiderais autant que possible…je dois retourner au travail maintenant mais je pourrais venir après, Détective Kagami. Excuse-moi."

"Juste Kagami suffira-" mais l'autre était déjà loin de ses yeux. "Quoi ? comment a t'il fait pour disparaitre comme ça… ?"

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Note : Je vais en fait essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine.**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 2:

Des heures après la rencontre de sa pause déjeuné, Kagami était avachi sur son bureau, feuilletant les pages du rapport sans but, essayant de ne pas perdre patience. Puis on frappa à la porte, le poussant à se redresser, le jeune homme de plus tôt entra dans le bureau, "Excusez-moi… je cherche le détective Kagami ?"

Il lui fit signe et se leva avec le dossier en main, "Kuroko, tu es venu ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas. Bien, nous pouvons aller parler dans un endroit plus privé."

L'homme plus petit fit s'inclina légèrement, "Désolé d'avoir été si long, l'un des parents des enfants de la garderie était en retard alors nous avons dû attendre avec lui."

Acquiesçant sans vraiment y prêter attention, il n'arriva pas du tout à imaginer ce jeune homme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer travaillant dans une garderie. Est-ce qu'il souriait aux enfants de temps en temps ? Jusqu'ici, à en juger par le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec l'autre, il n'avait encore jamais vu un seul changement d'expression sur le visage du jeune homme. Est-ce que les petits remarquaient qu'il était là ? Balayant l'idée d'un geste de la main, il haussa les épaules.

"Oh, n'en t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est ton travail, non ? Il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire. Viens suis moi, je crois qu'il y a l'air conditionné dans cette pièce."

* * *

Utilisant le bureau vide, les deux s'assirent, "Détective…"

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été 'américanisé' mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'habituer à tous les honorifiques et la formalité qui était d'usage ici. Ça faisait semblé tout et tout le monde trop distant et inaccessible… pour lui en tout cas. Il préférait un environnement plus familier. "Juste Kagami où Taiga ira. Pas besoin de formalité. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'appeler Kuroko-_san _ou autres."

"C'est plutôt impoli, Kagami-san-"

"Oi, as-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Kagami suffit."

"Kagami-_kun_ alors."

Se doutant que ce sera probablement le mieux qu'il puisse obtenir, il baissa les épaules en défaite, "Têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu bizarre ? Tu as à peu près quel âge ? Vingt-deux ans ?"

"J'ai vingt-six ans," vint la réponse impassible.

Il y revint à deux fois, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Tu as le même âge que moi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es si… petit et tu as l'air si jeune." Espérant qu'il n'offense pas l'autre, il changea rapidement de sujet, "Euh… alors que veux tu savoir ?"

La réponse suivante fut un peu plus hésitante. "Je veux juste être certain. Etes-vous sûr que c'est bien Kise-kun que vous avez trouvé ?"

"Eh bien, nous attendons toujours les résultats du fichier dentaire mais nous avons le croquis et ça…" il sortit le sachet avec la boucle d'oreille de l'enveloppe et le tendit à Kuroko, "est ce que ceci te semble familier ?" Il l'avait étudié pendant qu'il attendait que le jeune homme se montre et il avait remarqué que bien que décoloré, on pouvait toujours voir un peu de la couleur d'origine, " Le rapport du labo dit qu'elle a été faite avec de l'argent de qualité et il semblerait qu'il y ait eu de la peinture bleue dessus. Est-ce que ce piercing veut dire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Avec le sachet plastique en main, Kuroko resta assit, regardant l'objet sans un mot. Une minute plus tard, il hocha la tête faiblement. "Oui… cette boucle d'oreille signifie que Kise-kun est vraiment mort."

Soudainement inconfortable à la pensée d'avoir peut être fait pleurer un autre homme, il détourna le regard honteusement et se frotta la nuque, "Je suis désolé, j'aurais probablement dû annoncer la nouvelle d'une manière plus douce. A tu besoin d'un instant… ? je peux t'amener des mouchoirs et quitter la pièce…"

Alex ne l'appelait pas 'Mr. Insensible' pour rien…

Kuroko secoua doucement la tête, son expression demeurant soigneusement neutre bien qu'il ne cherche ses mots. "Non, je vais bien…c'est juste que… je crois qu'il ne m'a simplement jamais venu à l'esprit que Kise-kun pouvait…mourir. Bien qu'il soit porté disparu depuis longtemps maintenant, je me suis toujours attendu à le revoir un jour… Peux-tu me dire comme c'est arrivé ?"

Il y réfléchit pendant un instant avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux de partager l'information qu'il avait puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire de toute façon. "Les causes de la mort non pas encore été déterminées et nous n'avons pas trouvé de mobile pour le crime mais," il releva les yeux sur l'autre, essayant de trouver les mots les plus justes, "quand nous l'avons trouvé dans le parc de Zenpukuji…dans l'étang…"

Deux yeux bleu ciel clignèrent, "Dans l'étang ? Je ne comprends pas…"

"Nous l'avons trouvé dans l'eau. Quelqu'un l'avait attaché à un rocher. Mais encore une fois, nous n'avons toujours pas déterminé les causes de la mort alors nous ne savons pas s'il était vivant quand il a été plongé…" sa voix traina, il se réprimanda mentalement pour ne pas avoir une un meilleur moyen d'annoncer la vérité. "Je comprends bien que ça fait un bout de temps, mais aurait tu une idée de qui aurait pu en avoir après lui ?"

Le plus petit secoua la tête, "Non, pas vraiment. Personne qui ne me vienne immédiatement en tête en tout cas." Bien que sa voix reste composée, il put voir dans les yeux de l'autre que la nouvelle avait eu un profond impact sur lui.

Prenant un bloc note dans sa main, il releva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Kuroko. "Penses-tu pouvoir m'en dire plus sur Kise ?"

Kuroko hocha la tête bien que ses yeux restent rivés sur ses chaussures. "Oui, bien sûr. Kise-kun…son nom complet est Kise Ryôta. Tu ne dois pas être d'ici si tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui en grandissant. Il était un model et un joueur de basket très connu. Je l'ai rencontré en deuxième année de collège. Nous étions tous les deux dans l'équipe de basket, au collège Teikô. Notre équipe était appeler la Génération des Miracles… mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Je suppose que la plupart des gens ne se souviennent pas de la Génération des Miracle."

Ses oreilles percutèrent au nom, heureux qu'il ait une chance de pouvoir allégé l'humeur en parlant de basket. "La Génération des Miracles ? Oh, alors c'était là que je l'avais vu. Quand j'étais au collège et au lycée, j'avais pour habitude de suivre le basket d'ici pendant que j'étais en Amérique. Il était plutôt une sorte de prodige du sport ? Attends, ça veut dire que tu faisais aussi partie de la Génération des Miracles ?" il réfléchit durement pendant un instant, "Oh ! Je crois en fait que j'ai dû lire ton nom dans un article une fois… ne t'offense pas, mais je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer jouant au basket."

Le plus petit secoua la tête, "Ce n'est rien. les reporters ne me remarquaient que rarement, c'est peut-être pour ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment une position officielle non plus. J'étais l'ombre de l'as."

"Hein ? c'est une position qui existe ça ? Tu ne viens pas juste de l'inventer dans ta tête ?"

"Tu es très honnête avec tes mots, je me trompe, Kagami-kun ?"

Il était prêt à marmonner une excuse mécontente mais s'arrêta quand il capta un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Kuroko. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'allégea. "Alors comme à même toi tu peux faire ce genre d'expression… Eh, plus tard, si tu veux bien, jouons un match. Il y a un terrain tout près. J'ai joué durant le collège, le lycée et à l'académie de police alors je parie que je serais capable de te prendre au jeu. J'ai toujours voulu jouer contre la Génération des Miracles." En vérité, il avait obtenu son diplôme de justesse parce bien qu'il sache très bien qu'il était terrible dans pratiquement tous les sujets au monde, il continuait de sortir et d'aller jouer plutôt que d'étudier.

"Pourquoi pas. Je joue encore de temps en temps moi aussi. En tout cas," continua Kuroko. "Kise-kun avait probablement un tas d'ennemis naturels maintenant que j'y pense. Il était une personne qui avait tout pour lui, il était beau, il avait un travail bien payé, et un talent sans fin dans les sports. Un golden boy dirait tu. Il n'était pas particulièrement bon dans les études mais j'imagine que pas mal de gens l'enviais. Pourtant je ne peux penser à personne qui passerait effectivement à l'acte."

"J'en déduis donc qu'il était un gentil garçon ? Sympathique ?"

Un hochement de tête, "Oui, il était très populaire aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes. Kise-kun était une personne très joyeuse et était gentil avec tout le monde. Il était assez comme un petit chien; spécialement envers les gens qu'il acceptait. Il était toujours à courir partout en ajoutant 'cchi' au nom des gens. Même au lycée, il me rendait souvent visite à Seirin. On pouvait entendre ses 'Kurokucchi, Kurokucchi' à des kilomètres. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bruyant, et faisait trop confiance. Même au collège, on avait l'habitude de le réprimander pour avoir donné son numéro de téléphone à des fans et à des stalkers."

Levant un sourcil, il demanda incrédule, "Des stalkers ? Vraiment ?"

Il y eut une tendresse dans sa voix quand il s'exprima, "Oui, il avait quelques stalkers, mais ils étaient d'ordinaire des fans un peu dingues mais pas dangereux. La seule fois où quelque chose de mal et arrivé était quand ils ont volé ses vêtements dans les vestiaires pendant l'entrainement. C'était parce que Kise-kun était trop insouciant avec tout. De ce que je me souviens, il avait été puni par Akashi-kun pour avoir été si imprudent."

"Te souvient de quoi que ce soit à propos du jour de sa disparition ?"

Des yeux bleus regardèrent vers le plafond en réflexion. "La nuit où a disparu… c'était la nuit qui clôturait la fin de la Winter Cup. Il y eut un grand diner et toutes les équipes participantes y avaient été invitées. Ça c'est terminer à huit ou neuf heures si je me souviens bien."

Il continua de griffonner des notes sur son carnet," Et Kise était présent ? Est ce qu'il avait agi de façon différente cette nuit-là ?"

Kuroko secoua la tête," Non, il était bruyant et joyeux comme toujours. Il portait un costume très cher qu'il avait eu d'un de ses contrats de model et avait passé la nuit à parler et à échanger son numéro avec les joueurs des autres écoles. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit arrêté de socialiser avec les gens avant la fin de la fête, mais c'était plutôt normal venant de Kise-kun. Après que la fête soit terminée, on est tous allé chacun de notre côté et ça été la dernière fois que j'ai vu Kise-kun."

Inclinant sa tête en compréhension, il incita l'autre a continué. "Quant à tu appris qu'il avait disparu ?"

"Je l'ai su plus tard cette nuit-là quand j'ai eu un appel d'Aomine-kun. Kise-kun passait la nuit chez lui. Apparemment il avait laissé un mot disant qu'il revenait vite, et naturellement, Aomine-kun a supposé qu'il était allé au convenience store pour acheter quelque chose. Mais après deux heures, Kise-kun n'était toujours pas revenu alors nous avons commencé à la chercher dans le quartier… Nous, et tous ceux que nous avions pu rassembler en si peu de temps, avons passé la nuit à le chercher et le jour suivant, nous avons averti la police et la presse. Il y avait tellement de gens qui le cherchaient mais nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé. Nous n'avons plus jamais entendu de nouvelles de lui après cette nuit."

Après qu'il eut terminé d'écrire ses notes, il retourna son regard sur l'autre. "Aomine… sa sonne familier. C'est pas ce type dans l'équipe nationale ?"

"Oui, lui-même."

"Waouh, alors tu es vraiment connecté à des gens plutôt connus ?" écrivant le nom, il tapa son stylo contre sa joue par habitude, "après que j'ai informé la famille, pense tu que cela vaille le coup que je cherche à voir les membres de cette Génération des Miracles ? Et les anciens membres de son équipe bien sûr."

Kuroko inclina la tête, "Ça sera probablement utile. Tout le monde était là pour un tournoi alors on se voyait tous très souvent à cette époque. L'un d'eux où peut être un membre de leur équipe à peut être vu Kise-kun après le banquet cette nuit… on n'a pas vraiment gardé le contact après le lycée… en vérité, après le collège, Kise-kun était le seul à vraiment essayer de garder le contact avec tout le monde. Je devrais facilement pouvoir les contacter si tu veux par contre. En fait, ça te dérangeait si je venais avec toi ?"

"Oh ? Ça m'aiderait en fait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

"La Génération des Miracles… j'aimerais voir comment tout le monde va. Ça, et sauf Kise-kun, ils ne s'ouvrent pas facilement aux étrangers alors je pourrais effectivement t'aider. S'il te plait, j'aimerais moi aussi découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Kise-kun."

Un peu surpris par la détermination dans ses yeux bleu clair, il passa tout de même la situation en revue mentalement. D'un côté, Kuroko serait éventuellement utile puisqu'il semblait être connecté à un certain nombre de personnes qui pourrait aider. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait le fait qu'il pouvait être un suspect dans cette affaire puisqu'il y avait toujours une petite chance qu'il soit le coupable, étant un ami de la victime et tout. Sans mentionner le fait que son expression était toujours neutre ce qui le rendait suspect. En revanche, en dépit de son visage inexpressif, le plus petit avait des yeux très sincères.

Il décida de faire confiance à ses yeux.

Haussant les épaules, il retira son téléphone de sa poche, "Ca me parait bien. Est-ce qu'il y a une loi qui interdit d'impliquer un civil dans une affaire ? Je devrai demander à Alex. Ah, peu importe, je suppose que je peux t'emmener en tant que consultant ou un truc du genre. Assures-toi simplement de ne pas me gêner, d'accord ? Tiens, échangeons nos numéros, comme soit au moins on pourra se contacter." Au fond de lui, il se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait en échangeant son numéro avec une fille. Jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme, il avança la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, "…allez, je crois que tu as eu ton lot de paroles déprimantes pour aujourd'hui. Allons voir pour ce match de basket. Je parie qu'il y a un ballon quelque part dans le coin."

Des yeux bleus vides le fixèrent et son téléphone lui fut tendu, "Tu es étonnamment gentil, pas vrai, Kagami-kun ? je crois que Kise-kun t'aurait bien aimé. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait appelé 'Kagamicchi' et t'aurai envoyé des textos jusqu'à ce que tu en sois malade."

Il fit une grimace en entendant cela, "Kagamicchi ? Il m'appellerait sérieusement comme ça avec un visage normal ? Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais bien aimé. Un model et un joueur de basket ? il parait trop…éblouissant pour moi."

"Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais aimé, où tu aurais appris à le tolérer. On s'habitue à sa radiance et à ses scintillements au bout d'un moment. C'est très dur de ne pas le respecter en tant que joueur de basket. Kise-kun faisait toujours de son mieux et ne pensait pas qu'à gagner comme les autres joueurs. Bien qu'il n'ait joué que pendant deux ans, il aimait vraiment le basket…"

"Maintenant tu me fais souhaiter l'avoir rencontré. On dirait que ça aurait été fun de jouer contre lui en dehors des surnoms." Il y eut une longue pause entre les deux. Se levant finalement, il cligna des yeux, "Oh, une dernière chose avant notre match. Pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver une bonne photo de Kise ? j'en ai besoin d'une pour le dossier." Il se dit que s'était plus facile de demander à Kuroko qu'aux parents du garçon.

Parfaitement sérieux, Kuroko répondit, "Si c'est une bonne photo que tu ceux, tu devrais en trouver une de Kise-kun en train de pleuré. Il avait un très beau visage en pleurs."

"_Quoi !?_ Ne dit pas une chose pareil avec un air si sérieux, sadique !"

* * *

Une fois dehors sur le terrain, il sourit et envoya la balle à l'autre, "Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, Kuroko. Je ne vais pas y aller doucement avec toi."

"D'accord."

En un instant, Kuroko se dirigeait vers le panier. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre bouge si vite. "Que-" avant même que le mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, le plus petit homme se préparait déjà à tirer.

Et il manqua.

"…oups."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité, "_Oups ! ?_Oi, Kuroko, tu te moques de moi ? Arrête de faire l'idiot ! je croyais que tu étais supposé être _bon_ au basket ! T'est sûr que tu faisais partie de la Génération des Miracles ! ? Tu manques un lancer franc non gardé ! ?"

"Kagami-kun, s'il te plait cesse de crier si fort, les gens nous regardent…"

* * *

Le jour suivant fut très stressant. Non seulement il avait dû annoncer la nouvelle aux parents de la victime, mais il avait également dû leur demander de garder la mort de leur enfant pour eux. Après avoir fait son rapport à Alex sur l'affaire et défendu le droit de Kuroko de l'assisté, ils avaient décidé qu'avec une victime si populaire, il serait plus judicieux de ne rien divulguer aussi longtemps que possible. Après cette stressante épreuve, il termina par passer quelques heures à la librairie, un endroit qu'il visitait rarement, pour chercher dans de vieux journaux et articles de magazines. La plupart des accroches et des informations étaient pratiquement les mêmes à l'exception de deux qui supposaient la rumeur d'une fuite amoureuse.

"_Le top model Kise Ryôta porté disparu_ !"

"_Le model et joueur de basket Kise Ryôta kidnappé_ ?"

"_Kise Ryôta s'est __évaporé__ après le banquet du tournoi_ !"

Les magazines de basket le gardèrent occupé pendant un certain temps. Il en avait non seulement après plus sur la victime, mais s'était également familiarisé avec les joueurs de basket et les équipes qui avaient pris part au tournoi.

"Lycée Kaijô, c'est ça ? Voyons voir… avait l'habilité de voir les techniques des gens et de les copier ? Ca semble impressionnant… pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours les pages centrales ? Ces magazine sont pour les garçons, pas vrai ? Pourquoi était-il si ridiculement photogénique ?" feuilletant le magazine, il grimaça, "Comme je m'y attendais, rien sur Kuroko. Est-ce que ce type jouait vraiment au basket ?"

Puis il passa aux magazines de mode et autres magazines peoples, qui, contre toute attendre, lui procurèrent plus d'informations que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il y avait une photo de paparazzi de Kise quittant le banquet avec un groupe de personnes, tout sur leur trente-et-un. Et l'une des personnes sur cette photographie, il reconnut Aomine Daiki, qui était maintenant joueur professionnel et le plus jeune joueur jamais admit dans l'équipe nationale Japonaise. Regardant mieux, il sursauta quand il remarqua Kuroko sur la photo. Il ressemblait plus à une silhouette effacée comparée aux autres personnes.

"Je suppose qu'il _était_ vraiment là. Alors c'est la dernière photo prise de Kise, hm ? tout le monde sur cette photo à l'air si tape à l'œil… sauf Kuroko, il _est_ réellement une ombre… il ne semble vraiment à sa place parmi tous ses gens."

Mettant de côté le magazine à photocopier pour plus tard, il commençait à en feuilleter un autre. "Encore des pages centrales, vraiment ? De combien exactement d'interview de lui les gens avaient besoin ? Beau gosse, populaire, athlétique _et_ à la mode… tout ça n'était-il pas un peu trop excessif pour une personne ? Tu parles de faire se sentir les autre tout petit…"

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Kuroko lui disant qu'il avait terminé son travail et avait les informations pour contacter ses anciens coéquipiers. Il sourit pour lui-même, "Il est très sérieux sur le fait de me venir en aide pour résoudre ça, non ?" refermant les magazines il prit les photocopies qu'il avait faite, se leva et partit, se dirigeant vers Maji Burger, l'endroit où il avait rencontré Kuroko pour la première fois. "Je crois que ce gamin à ses bons côtés lui aussi…"

* * *

A leur point de rendez-vous, il commanda son repas habituel, trouva un siège et s'installa. Il était à la moitié de son troisième burger quand Kuroko apparut soudainement sur le siège en face du sien avec un milk-shake en main, "Bonjours, Kagami-kun."

Il laissa échapper un petit cri, laissant tomber son burger.

"Mince, Kuroko ! n'apparait pas de nulle part juste comme ça ! Ah- tu m'as fait faire tomber mon burger !"

Imperturbable, l'autre se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa boisson, "J'attendais que tu remarques ma présence mais tu ne la jamais fait alors j'ai dû parler à voix haute. Cette journée a elle été productive ?"

Se frottant la nuque avec un soupir, il hocha la tête, "Ouais, j'ai trouvé des choses. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur son dossier de 'personne disparu' plus tôt. Puis j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à ses parents et les aient convaincu de ne pas en parler pour l'instant tant que nous enquêtons. Les medias n'ont encore pas eu vent de quoi que ce soit alors j'espère pouvoir utiliser ça à notre avantage. Oh, que penses-tu de ses rumeurs de fuite amoureuses que les magazines déversaient ? c'était possible ?"

L'autre secoua la tête, "Non, Kise-kun n'était pas le genre à fuir silencieusement. Il aurait été remarqué peu importe où il serait parti… et puis, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'enfuir."

"Hm… je suppose que je dois te croire sur parole." Sortant les photocopie qu'il avait faite à la librairie, il montra à son partenaire temporaire la photo du banquet, "Donc apparemment c'est la dernière photo prise de lui. Ils ont tous l'air de célébrité là-dessus. J'ai mis un temps à m'en rendre compte mais regarde, tu es dessus toi aussi."

Kuroko étudia la photo et acquiesça, "C'était après le banquet quand nous rentrions chez nous. Cette personne ici s'est Momoi-san, elle est le manager de l'équipe nationale maintenant. Elle avance dans le monde du basket aux côtés d'Aomine-kun depuis qu'ils sont petits… c'est aussi elle qui m'a donné les coordonnées de tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, elle était notre manager à Teikô."

Heureux à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi connu qu'Aomine dans le monde du basket, il demanda à l'autre avec espoir, "Ils sont à Tokyo actuellement ?"

"Malheureusement, non. Mais Momoi-san qu'ils auront une pose très bientôt et qu'elle m'appellera quand ils seront de retour en ville ."

"Tu lui as parlé de Kise ?"

Le plus petit secoua la tête, "Non, je lui ai seulement dit que je voulais revoir les autres à cause de quelque chose d'important. En revanche, pour l'instant, si tu veux rencontrer un membre de la Génération des Miracles, ta meilleure chance serait Midorima-kun. Apparemment il travaille comme médecin à l'hôpital universitaire de Tokyo maintenant."

Relevant les yeux en y réfléchissant, il essaya de se souvenir de quel membre il s'agissait. "Midorima, Midorima, Midorima… oh, c'était l'arrière, non ?"

"c'est bien ça. En fait j'ai pensé hier après notre match… tu es vraiment bon au basket, n'est-ce pas Kagami-kun ? J'ai pensé que su tu avais été à Seirin au lycée, j'aurai fait de toi ma lumière et t'aurais aidé à devenir le meilleur du Japon. Je pense que ça aurait été amusant."

Il releva un sourcil en entendant cette affirmation, "Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par là. Je veux dire, ça semble effectivement très amusant, si j'avais été ici au lycée et tout. Mais après hier, je ne suis plus si convaincu que tu ais joué au basket. Alors comment aurait tu pus m'aider ?"

Kuroko haussa les épaules. "Je te montrerais ce que je veux dire une prochaine fois alors. A partir du moment où nous jouons dans la même équipe."

Un sourire rendit grâce à ses lèvres alors qu'il enfourna le reste de son burger dans sa bouche, "Oh ? ça me parait intéressant. J'attendrai ce moment avec impatiente. Mais pour l'instant, allons voir ce Midorima."

"Kagami-kun, s'il te plait ne parle pas la bouche pleine."

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, alors n'hésitez pas. Distorsion, tu verras on s'attache facilement à Kuroko, je suis ravis de partager ton enthousiasme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 3:

Après avoir fini les derniers burgers, la paire se dirigea vers l'hôpital universitaire de Tokyo. Kuroko fit une remarque, "Kagami-kun, peut être devrais tu te blesser réellement pour que comme ça nous ayons une raison légitime pour voir Midorima-kun.'

Il se renfrogna et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts de façon menaçante, "Oi, c'est" moi le détective ici, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être trop blessé pendant que je suis sur une enquête. Et si je te frappais la tronche si fort que tu ne vois plus les couleurs à la place, espèce de sadique ? ça sa serai une raison légitime de voir Midorima-_kun,_ tu ne crois pas ?"

Jouant avec son téléphone, le plus petit des deux hommes ne s'embêta même pas à relever les yeux, "Je vais devoir décliner. De plus, je pense qu'il est illégal pour un membre des forces de l'ordre d'attaquer d'innocents civils tels que moi. Regarde Kagami-kun, nous y sommes."

Laissant échapper un soupir agacé, il ne répondit pas et suivit l'autre dans l'hôpital. Il observa tandis que l'autre homme se tenait devant le comptoir de l'accueil pendant que la femme derrière le bureau remplissait de quelconques papiers qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Après un bon moment à attendre que la réceptionniste s'aperçoive de la présence de Kuroko, essayant de son mieux de garder un visage neutre, il s'avança vers le comptoir. La femme remarqua immédiatement sa grande stature et releva les yeux de ses papiers,

"Oui ? Puis-je vous aider ?"

Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il envoya un sourire triomphant à son partenaire temporaire qui le gratifia d'un froncement de sourcils boudeur. Il répondit. "Oui, nous cherchons le docteur Midorima ? Pouvez-vous nous indiquer l'emplacement de son bureau, s'il vous plait ?"

La femme cligna des yeux pendant un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait utilisé le mot 'nous' jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque l'autre homme et sursaute. Hochant rapidement la tête, elle leur désigna le couloir, "Bien sûr ! Il est au deuxième étage. Vous pouvez utiliser l'ascenseur par ici. Aller à gauche après être sorti de l'ascenseur et son bureau se trouvera sur votre droite. Vous feriez mieux de faire vite, son service se termine bientôt."

"Très bien, merci." Avec un ébouriffement affectueux des cheveux de Kuroko, il les conduisit dans le hall, "Allez, allons le voir. Ça pourrait mieux marcher que ce que je pensais. S'il termine son service, au moins on ne le gênera pas. Quoi ? ne me regarde pas comme ça je pense que les médecins sont des gens respectables et indispensables à la société."

Kuroko secoua la tête, "Je ne questionne pas l'importance des médecins. J'ai juste été surpris par ta considération et puis par la façon dont tu as été capable d'utiliser un mot comme 'indispensable' dans ta phrase, c'est tout. C'est un mot de japonais difficile pour un Américain…connait tu le kanji pour l'écrire ?"

"Oi, arrête de me rabaisser comme ça où je vais sérieusement te frapper."

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du médecin, ils échangèrent un regard avant de frapper à la porte. Une réponse immédiate leur parvint. "Entrez."

Kuroko entra en premier, saluant l'autre dans son habituel ton polit, "Bonjour, Midorima-kun."

Des yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le petit homme. "Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? on ne s'était pas revus depuis le lycée." Puis réajustant ses lunettes et retrouvant un visage impassible, il s'éclaircit la gorge, légèrement embrasé par sa réaction. "Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Aurais-tu besoin d'assistance médicale ? Non seulement ça, mais qui est ce ?"

"Voici Kagami-kun. Il est détective."

"Kagami Taiga," se présenta-il.

A cela, le médecin leva un sourcil septique et il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer combien les cils inférieurs de l'autre homme étaient longs. "Détective ? Je suis Midorima Shintaro. Kuroko, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'associes avec un détective ? et plus important, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené ici ? en fait, ne me le dit pas. Je termine dans une heure, allez m'attendre en dehors de l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas très professionnel pour moi de m'occuper de mes affaires privée pendant mes heures de travail. Je dois appeler Takao pour qu'il vienne me récupérer plus tard."

* * *

Acceptant rapidement, les deux terminèrent dehors. "Eh, Kuroko… peux-tu me dire pourquoi il tenait une télécommande dans sa main ?"

L'autre ne sembla pas surpris ni par la télécommande ni par la question et haussa les épaules," ça devait être son objet porte bonheur. Midorima-kun est très superstitieux quand il s'agit de chance. Il croit en l'horoscope et l'astronomie et tout ça, alors il traine on objet porte bonheur partout où il va. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas changé du tout en ce point-là. C'est bon de voir qu'il se porte bien."

"Hm ? Quel genre de personne était-il au collège et au lycée ?"

"Il était une personne très réservée, il l'est probablement encore. Même à Teiko, il restait dans son coin quand il ne jouait pas au basket. Oh, mais il jouait souvent au Shogi avec Akashi-kun. On gardait nos distances l'un de l'autre puisqu'on ne s'entendait pas si bien, mais parfois, il se joignait à nous dans nos bêtises. Pour être plus précis, il y était entrainé."

"Et sa relation avec Kise ?"

"Avec Kise-kun… Kise-kun aimait tout le monde. Midorima-kun inclus. Et cela alors qu'il ignorait Kise-kun la plupart du temps, je pense qu'au fond, il l'aimait bien. Kise-kun aimait faire des farces à Midorima-kun en lui prenant ses lunettes. Cela résultait souvent avec eux deux se cognant dans les objets parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux aveugles à ce moment-là. Il était là cette nuit-là, pour nous aider à chercher. De beaucoup de façon, je pense que Midorima a fini par être celui d'entre nous qui a eu le plus de succès."

Il leva un sourcil, "Oh ? Parce qu'il est médecin ? je suppose que ça doit payer plutôt pas mal…"

Kuroko secoua la tête, "Pas seulement ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est toujours avec Takao. Je trouve cela incroyable. Je ne pense pas que la plupart des gens réalisent combien le basket peut être dévorant. Parfois, des bonnes choses peuvent être prises dans une cercle vicieux et au final, tu es si fatigué que tu n'en as plus rien à faire. C'est bien de voir que c'est deux là on réussit à passer outre."

Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait certain de quoi om de qui l'autre parlait, avant qu'il ne puisse demander, le docteur arriva. "Alors veux-tu gentiment me dire pourquoi tu es venu avec un détective, Kuroko ? Et essaye de faire vite parce que ce n'est pas un bon jour pour les cancers alors je veux rentrer à la maison."

Se relevant, le plus petit tourna son regard vers lui, "C'est à propos de Kise-kun, Midorima-kun."

"Kise ?" Midorima fit une pause avant de remonter ses lunettes pour cacher sa surprise," … Je n'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis des années… ils ont finalement retrouvé cet idiot ?"

"Midorima-kun, il…"

Kagami se renfrogna, ne voulant pas annoncer la nouvelle à une autre personne dans la même journée mais il réalisa que c'était son travail, pas celui de Kuroko. "J'ai bien peur que Kise ne soit plus dès notre… nous avons retrouvé son corps il y a quelques jours."

Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il prenait un moment pour prendre la nouvelle. S'asseyant sur un banc proche, il tourna son regard sur Kagami, "Etes-vous sûr que c'est lui ? Kise Ryôta ? Gémeaux ? Ça fait dix ans, pourquoi maintenant ? Ou était-il ?"

Après avoir de nouveau expliqué l'affaire depuis le début, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il posa les questions usuelles, "J'ai entendu que vous étiez présent pour les recherches la nuit où il a disparu. Pouvez-vous me dire quoi que ce soit dont vous vous souvenez sur cette nuit et la dernière fois où vous l'avez vu ?"

Ses yeux verts rivé sur le sol, Midorima regarda ses chaussures quand il prit la parole, "cette nuit… Kise était fidèle à lui-même et était bruyant et agaçant comme d'habitude au banquet. Il était venu à notre table avec son sempai. Takao avait fini par parler avec Kasamatsu, alors je me coltinait Kise."

_"Midorimacchi ! Félicitation pour être arrivée jusqu'en demi-finale !"_

"Mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps."

Kagami releva un sourcil, "Où est-il allé ?"

Le docteur haussa les épaules, "Je crois qu'il était parti en courant cers la table de Kuroko."

"Oh ?" lançant un regard interrogatif à Kuroko, il fronça les sourcils, "C'est vrai ?"

Prenant un instant pour réfléchir, Kuroko acquiesça, "Je m'en souviens maintenant. Kise-kun était venu deux fois cette nuit en fait donc je ne suis pas certain de quelle fois tu parles, Midorima-kun. C'était probablement la fois où il est arrivé en courant, pleurnichant sur combien 'Midorimacchi' était méchant avec lui."

"_Kurokocchi ! Midorimacchi est vraiment très méchant avec moi ! Il a dit que j'étais trop bruyant !_"

"_Tu __**es**__ bruyant, Kise-kun."_

_"Tu es méchant, Kurokocchi !"_

"…Puis il était allé discuter avec Kiyoshi-sempai après ça. C'est deux-là étaient devenus de bons amis avant la fin de la soirée. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, Midorima-kun, tu étais vraiment bon pour faire pleurer Kise-kun, non ? Toute autre conversation que vous deux aviez eu se sont terminé par des larmes de sa part."

Rougissant, le médecin se redressa défensivement, "De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kuroko ? Ce type pleurait juste trop facilement !"

Kagami regarda l'homme aux cheveux verts avec incrédulité, "Ne me dites pas que vous étiez fan de son visage en larmes vous aussi."

Un autre rougissement faisant surface, Midorima agita ses mains devant son visage de façon frénétique face à son dénie, "Q-quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qui est ce qui vous à parler de son visage en larmes ? Comme je l'ai dit, cet idiot pleurait juste trop facilement ! En aucune façon je n'aurais pu prendre de plaisir à le faire pleurer !"

_La Génération des Miracles était pleine de sadiques…_

Changeant rapidement de sujet pour éviter d'enrager davantage le médecin, il inscrivit quelques notes et posa sa question suivante. "Quoi qu'il en soit, pouvez-vous penser à quelqu'un qui aurait voulu faire du mal à Kise ?"

S'éclaircissant la gorge, visiblement content de ce changement de sujet, l'homme aux cheveux verts se calma, "quelqu'un qui voudrait faire du mal à Kise… ? Je suis certain que de nombreuses personnes étaient envieuses de Kise mais il y a un nom en particulier qui me vient en tête. Avez-vous cherché Haizaki Shôgo ?"

Ce fut au tour de Kagami de faire une pause, "Haizaki Shôgo ?"

"Oui, Kuroko, tu devrais te souvenir de lui aussi. S'était autrefois un membre régulier de l'équipe à Teiko mais Akashi l'avait forcé à partir et il avait été remplacé par Kise. Il était déjà après Kise pendant la Winter Cup, je me trompe ?"

Kuroko acquiesça, "C'est exact, il avait marché sur Kise-kun pendant leur match et avait voulu en rajouter une couche après mais Aomine-kun l'en avait empêché."

Le médecin ajusta ses lunettes une fois de plus, "C'est ce qu'on m'a rapporté aussi. La dernière fois que j'ai entendue parler d'Haizaki, il s'était fait enfermer pour fraude ou vol où quelque chose du genre. Etrangement juste pour son caractère, je pense. Ce type se plaisait toujours à prendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas."

Ecrivant le nom sur son carnet de notes, Kagami pencha la tête, "Haizaki Shôgo, j'essayerais de le trouver demain. Merci"

"Kuroko, et ce qu'_il_ est au courant ?" le plus petit secoua la tête silencieusement. "Je vois…"

Kagami retourna son regard sur le médecin, "Il reste encore une chose…"

Ne manquant pas un battement, Midorima arqua un sourcil, "Est-ce que j'ai tué Kise ? Non ce n'est pas moi. Quant à mon alibi, j'étais avec Takao quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Momoi. Si vous voulez lui demander, il ne devrait plus tarder."

Juste à cet instant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, une personne s'approcha d'eux sur un vélo qui tirait une remorque. Leur faisant un joyeux signe de la main, il appela, "Shin-chan ! Je suis là ! Oh ! Est-ce que c'est Kuroko que je vois ?"

"Excellent timing Takao. Est-ce que tu te souviens de où nous étions la nuit du banquet de la Winter Cup ?"

Takao cligna des yeux, "Hein ? Tu veux dire la nuit où Kise Ryôta a disparu ? C'est très soudain… je crois que tu essayais de m'apprendre à jouer au Shogi quand tu as reçu l'appel. On n'a pas dormi cette nuit-là, non ? Oh, qui est cet homme corpulent ? L'ami de Kuroko ?"

"C'est un détective qui travaille sur l'affaire de Kise. Apparemment Kise est…"

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, "Sérieusement ? Shin-chan, est ce que ça va aller ? Est que vous en avez déjà parlé à Kasamatsu-san ? Il va être anéanti. Kasamatsu Yukio, lui et Kise étaient de très bons amis au lycée. Tenez, j'ai son numéro si vous voulez. On reste toujours en contact de temps en temps puisqu'on était tous les deux des meneurs et que c'est agréable de revenir sur les vieux jours."

Ecrivant rapidement le numéro que l'autre lui donna, Kagami se renfrogna, "Merci, j'irais le contacter. Mais pour l'instant, pouvez-vous garder cette affaire pour vous deux s'il vous plait ? Les médias n'en ont pas encore eux vent et n'en ont pas encore fait une pagaille alors on aimerait garder cela discret aussi longtemps que possible. A ce propos, je dois vous demander vos numéros à tous les deux également pour d'autres questions qui auront besoin de réponse."

Les deux acquiescèrent et le médecin se tourna pour monter dans la remorque, "Si c'est tout nous partons…aller Takao, allons-y. Cet objet porte bonheur n'était visiblement pas assez gros…"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la taille qui compte, Shin-chan…"

"A ce propos détective-"

"Juste Kagami suffira."

"Quel est votre signe ?"

"Hein ? Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? Je suis lion, pourquoi ?"

"Lion… aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour chanceux pour vous. Votre objet porte bonheur pour aujourd'hui est un parapluie, c'est tout. Partons, Takao."

"Ok ! Attends, on ne joue pas pour savoir qui pédale ? Ah, laisse tomber, je ne te bas jamais de toute façon. Je t'emmène où tu veux."

Kagami ne pouvait que regarder sous le choc, ne comprenant toujours pas pleinement la conversation qu'il venait juste d'avoir, "Que… ?"

Avant de partir, le médecin se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, "Détective… ("Oi, j'ai dit que juste Kagami suffisait. Vous écoutez des fois ?") Les derniers mots j'ai dit à Kise cette nuit-là étaient 'va mourir' et s'est quelque chose que je devrai porter pour le restant de ma vie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier."

Takao leur sourit tristement, "Shin-chan n'est pas très bon pour s'exprimer. Ce qu'il essaye de dire c'est qu'il espère que vous allait résoudre cette affaire et qu'il est content que vous soyez venue lui dire, pas vrai, Shin-chan ?"

Assit dans la remorque avec ses bras croisés de façon sévère, le médecin regarda son chauffeur froidement, "Tait toi et pédale, Takao."

"Oui, M'sieur ! Bye, Kuroko, détective. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'assurerais qu'il pleure de tout son cœur !"

Agitant la main, une fois que les deux furent en dehors de son champ de vision, Kagami cligna des yeux, "Eh Kuroko, c'est quoi ce truc qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer ?"

"C'est un vélo et une voiture arrière…c'est leur moyen de transport favori d'après ce dont je me souviens. C'est très écologique, tu ne crois pas ?"

Faisant leur chemin depuis l'hôpital jusqu'au parc, il nota mentalement tous les noms des gens qu'il devrait contacter dès le lendemain. "Kasamatsu Yukio et Haizaki Shôgo, hm ? Oh, en y repensant, c'était quoi ce commentaire sur l'objet porte bonheur ? je vais avoir une journée de malchance ?"

Juste au moment où il termina sa phrase, le tonnerre gronda et la pluie commença à tomber. Kuroko releva les yeux, "Peut être que c'était ça qu'il voulait dire. Un parapluie aurait vraiment été un objet porte bonheur pour toi…"

S'abritant de la pluie du mieux qu'il le put avec ses bras, il fit signe à l'autre de le suivre, "Arrête de blablater et cour. Allez, mon appartement et tout près d'ici, tu peux venir te sécher."

"D'accord…"

* * *

Séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette après avoir pris une douche, Kuroko cligna des yeux en voyant les plats étalés sur la table, "Kagami-kun, tu es étonnamment un bon cuisinier, je me trompe ?"

"Hein ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal ? Je vis seul donc j'ai dû apprendre à me faire à manger, c'est tout. Assied toi et sert toi avant que ça ne soit froid."

Des yeux bleu ciel clignèrent et il fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, "…c'est vraiment bon… merci pour le diner. Oh oui, " se relevant pour attraper son sac, il sortit une cassette et une photographie. "C'est une cassette d'un match d'entrainement contre Kaijô, et c'est une photo de la Génération des Miracles. J'ai dû demander à Hyûga-sempai et Aida-san pour la vidéo. Il était le capitaine de notre équipe et elle était notre coach. Ils sont mariés maintenant."

Prenant la photo, il l'étudia pendant un instant, "Oh, te revoilà…"

"Tu ne me crois vraiment pas quand je te dis que j'étais dans la Génération des Miracles ? Tu connais déjà Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun en Momoi-san. Cette personne ici est Murasakibara-kun et lui c'est Akashi-kun. C'était après que nous ayons gagné notre dernier championnat juste avant la remise des diplômes à Teikô."

Après le diner, les deux s'installèrent et regardèrent la cassette. "Oh… il était vraiment bon." Puis à la fin de la partie, quand Kaijô perdit, la caméra fit un zoom sur le visage de Kise. Au début, il était choqué puis ensuite les larmes dégoulinèrent, descendant sur les joues du top modèle. "Ah, il pleure…"

"Tu fixes curieusement, Kagami-kun. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait un beau visage en larmes. Celui qui lui donne un coup de pied là c'est Kasamatsu-san."

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le nier, il ne voulait pas formuler son accord non plus.

Kuroko n'insista pas sur le sujet bien que l'amusement soit visible dans ses yeux, "Autre que son visage en pleurs, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?"

"Kise avait l'air d'être un très bon joueur. J'aurais aimé jouer contre lui. Il vole vraiment la vedette, non ? Ah… il avait l'air vraiment fort."

"Et ?"

Il cligna des yeux, "Et ?"

"Tu me crois maintenant que je te dis que je jouais au basket ?"

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il n'admette sincèrement, "En fait… j'étais si pris à regarder Kise joué que je ne t'ai pas remarqué du tout. Ma faute… mais je regarderais encore, d'accord ? Et je te regarderai toi la prochaine fois."

Bien que le visage de Kuroko reste neutre, il y avait quelque chose de boudeur chez lui.

_Trop mignon… attend, est ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ?_

L'homme plus petit secoua la tête, "C'est bon, prend ton temps. Je du travail demain alors je vais rentrer maintenant, merci pour le diner."

Se levant, il accompagna l'autre jusqu'à la porte, "Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

"Merci mais ça ira."

"D'accord, mais au moins prend un parapluie au cas où il se remette à pleuvoir."

Kuroko inclina la tête et accepta le parapluie, "Merci, Kagami-kun. Demain, si tu vas voir Haizaki-kun, j'aimerais que tu y ailles sans moi. Je préférerais ne pas le voir si je peux l'éviter. Ce n'est rien de sérieux, c'est juste que je le déteste vraiment. Et un conseil, n'emmène pas une femme avec toi, il est incroyablement irrespectueux envers les femmes."

Un peu choqué par l'affirmation, il ne peut que hocher la tête. "Eh, Kuroko, est ce que tu…"

Des yeux bleu clair clignèrent, "Est ce que je quoi ?"

Il secoua la tête, "Non, ce n'est rien. Je t'appelle quand j'en ai fini avec Haizaki demain alors. Bonne nuit. Soit prudent sur le retour."

"Bonne nuit, Kagami-kun."

Après qu'il eut fermé la porte, il se demanda exactement ce qu'il avait voulu demander à l'autre.

_"Avais-tu des sentiments pour Kise ?"_

Secouant la tête pour lui-même, il se réprimanda pour avoir l'air d'une petite amie jalouse. En quarante-huit heures, il avait dû faire face à nombre d'inconfortables vérités et possibilités. jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la photo de Kise et la vidéo de lui en train de jouer, il n'avait jamais pu reconnaitre qu'un homme puisse être attirant. Model ou nom, ce garçon avait été très beau de son vivant. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Kuroko, il ne s'était jamais senti protecteur et jaloux d'un autre homme à cause d'une personne décédée. Cette affaire s'avérait renversante pour sa vie de plus d'une façon.

Soupirant audiblement, il décrocha son téléphone et appela sa chef. "Eh Alex ? Tu es toujours au bureau ? il y a un nom que j'aimerais que tu vérifies pour moi. Haizaki Shôgo ? apparemment il a un casier. De ce que je sais, il est peut être enfermé la maintenant. Plus tard ? Ouais, bien sûr, ça me parait bien. D'accord, très bien. Merci, on se voit plus tard alors."

* * *

Le matin suivant, laissant échapper un grognement, il roula sur le côté et tapa quelque chose, quelqu'un avec son bras. "Hnnn… Kuroko… ?"

Ouvrant ses yeux groggy, il vit une peau pâle… et puis des seins. Beaucoup de seins. Laissant échapper un cri, il recula brusquement et tomba de son lit, "Alex ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans mon lit ? Nue ? _Encore _! ?"

Sa chef laissa échapper un grognement et releva les yeux sur lui en exaspération, "Hnn… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cri si tôt le matin Taiga ? je t'ai fait une faveur la nuit dernière alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de m'offrir un endroit où passer la nuit et me faire un petit déjeuner."

Se levant, il attrapa sa couverture et la fit descendre du lit, "Fait ton petit déjeuner toute seule !"

"Oh ! Eh, il fait froid !"

Ramassant ses vêtements sur le sol, il lui lança le tout, "Alors habille toi, fichue nudiste !"

Ses œufs cuisant dans la poêle, il écouta Alexandra sortir de la salle de bain après sa douche, "Ah, ça fait du bien. Oh, qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Ça sent bon."

Intérieurement content de pouvoir parler Anglais au Japon, il répondit sans relever les yeux, "Des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses, des pommes de terre et des toasts."

"Ca à l'air gouteux. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait venir. Ta cuisine me manquait."

"Merci."

Lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, elle lui demanda innocemment, "Alors qui est cette personne 'Kuroko' que tu appelais tout à l'heure ? Attends, ce n'est pas ce gars qui te file un coup de main ? Oh, mince est ce que Taiga aurait le béguin ? Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemble maintenant. Est-il comparable à ta victime ?"

Son visage rougissant, il murmura doucement pour lui-même, "Kise était un modèle, comment quelqu'un pourrait comparer… ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne vais pas te gratifier d'une réponse pour une question si ridicule."

Souriante, Alex continua de le regarder cuisiné, "Très bien, reste comme ça. Je suppose que je devrai le découvrir par moi-même donc. En y reprenant, et ce que tu vas voir ce Haizaki aujourd'hui ? est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

Il renifla et posa les assiettes sur la table, "Non merci. Avec toi à côté de moi, ça pourrait devenir dangereux."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je peux m'occuper de n'importe quel connard que tu m'envoies."

"Je sais, je, je disais juste que ça pouvait devenir dangereux pour le pauvre type, pas pour toi. Tu es un monstre, Alex. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait peur de toi. En tout cas, je préférais ne pas t'avoir avec moi. Je n'aurais pas à me soucier des charges pour coups et blessures…" terminant le dernier morceau de son petit déjeuner, il posa l'assiette dans l'évier. C'était leur code qu'il cuisine et qu'Alex fasse la vaisselle. "Je retournerai au bureau quand j'aurai fini de l'interroger. Il faut que je demande quelque chose à Tatsuya de toute façon."

"Ok, je lui dirais de t'attendre donc. Amuses-toi bien."

Sur le chemin dans la rue, son téléphone vibra. Cligna des yeux face au message, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"_L'objet porte bonheur des lion aujourd'hui et un paquet de chewing-gum."_

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il se renfrogna, "Ce type… il croit sérieusement en ces trucs, non ?"

Mais après l'incident d'hier, il fit un détour et fit un arrêt rapide au convenience store.

* * *

Ecoutant les barreaux se refermer derrière lui, il se renfrognant en voyant le prisonnier masculin avec de longues tresses Africaines attachées en arrière assit casuellement dans un siège en métal.

"Haizaki Shôgo…"

* * *

_**Omake : Un peu de MidoTaka**_

Sur leur chemin de retour, tandis qu'il pédalait le long de la rue, Takao releva les yeux vers le ciel en réfléchissant, "Alors Kise est vraiment parti, hm ? Il t'était incroyablement cher à ta façon, non ? Shin-chan ?" ne recevant pas de réponse immédiate, il regarda en arrière pour voir le médecin recroquevillé dans la remorque avec son visage caché. "Ah…Ce n'est rien, Shin-chan, laisse tout sortir."

"La ferme, je ne pleure pas. C'est juste qu'il pleut très fort," vint la réponse étouffée.

"Hein ? Mais il ne-" juste alors qu'il était sur le point de finir sa phrase, le tonnerre gronda et la pluie commença à tomber du ciel. "Eh Shin-chan…"

"Je te l'avais dit."

"Même le ciel est contre moi aujourd'hui, hm ? Très bien, très bien, j'ai saisi. Tu ne pleures pas. Tu es juste médium et il pleut très fort. Allez, rentrons à la maison."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 4:

S'asseyant en face du prisonnier, Kagami prit une profonde inspiration et observa l'homme en face de lui. De longues tresses africaines tirées en arrière, l'homme avait des yeux à l'air sinistre qui ne reflétait rien d'autre que de l'ennui tandis qu'il posait ses pieds sur la table.

"Haizaki Shôgo… condamné à quinze ans pour agression et voie de fait, agression d'un officier de police, braquage à main armée, vol et car-jacking."

Le détenu répondit avec un sourire moqueur et confiant, "Ouais, c'est effectivement mon nom et ce sont effectivement mes crimes, détective. Et comment cet humble, modeste criminel peut aider en cette belle journée ?"

Immédiatement énervé par l'impudence de l'autre, il ne se formalisa pas, "Kise Ryôta."

Haizaki cligna des yeux, surprit par ce nom, "Kise Ryôta ? Et bien c'est un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis mon adolescence. Ils ont fini par retrouver le beau gosse ? ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il est porté disparu non ? tout le monde en avait fait tout un foin, mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il était le golden boy."

Voulant voir si l'homme en face de lui parlerait de la mort de Kise sans qu'il ne lui en ait parlé, Kagami continua la conversation, "Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement l'apprécié. Parler moi de votre relation avec Kise."

L'autre homme fit un sourire en coin; "Hm ? Autoritaire et directe, si je ne m'abuse ? Avec la façon dont tu me regardes détective, j'ai l'impression que je devrai me prendre un avocat…encore. Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que le monde entier semblait amoureux de Ryôta. C'était agaçant, un peu comme un sort qu'on aurait jeté à tout le monde où il ne pouvait rien faire de mal et était parfait dans tout. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et tous les garçons voulaient être amis avec lui où étaient gay pour lui."

Il leva un sourcil, "Mais pas vous."

Haussant les épaules nonchalamment, le criminel regarda le plafond, "Mais pas moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? je savais depuis le début qu'on ne s'entendrait pas, mais je suppose que je l'appréciais à ma façon. A chaque fois que je le regardais, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser s'était 'oh, il est beau même quand on le tabasse' où 'je veux le voir pleurer' où même 'j'aimerai me le faire' des fois. Mais je suppose que s'était pour ça qu'il était mannequin, hein ? tout le monde voulait juste se le faire."

_Son visage en pleurs encore…_

Ennuyé, Kagami sortit le paquet de chewing-gum qu'il avait acheté sous les conseils de Midorima et enfourna une tablette dans sa bouche. Silencieusement, il se demanda si manger ou non son objet porte bonheur de la journée était contre les règles tacites de la chance. "J'ai entendu que vous avez joué salement durant le tournoi de la Winter Cup. Pouvez-vous élaborer ?"

Haizaki fit semblant de réfléchir profondément, "Peut être que pour une tablette de chewing-gum je le ferais. J'ai pas eu de mal bouffe de n'importe quel type depuis que j'ai été enfermé dans ce repère de pédés."

_Coopération__ pour une tablette de chewing-gum__ ? c'est vraiment mon objet porte bo__n__heur…mince, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'en devoir une à Midorima. Je me demande si pa__r__tager __les chewing-gums__ avec un criminel les rendrons moins chanceux…_

Lançant une tablette par-dessus la table, il fronça les sourcils, "Alors parlez."

Le déballant et le lançant dans sa bouche, le détenu sourit plus pour lui-même, "C'est du bon sucre. Alors tu veux en savoir plus sur la Winter Cup ? d'accord. C'est du passé de toute façon." Il agita la main, "J'ai joué un match contre l'équipe de Ryôta pendant les quarts de finale. De ce que je me souviens, j'étais toujours en colère contre Akashi pour m'avoir viré de l'équipe et remplacé par ce gamin qui n'avait pas gagné un seul match contre moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre du basket, mais ça a blessé ma fierté. Alors on jouait, et je gagnais comme d'habitude. Mais tout d'un coup comme sorti de nulle part, Ryôta se retrouve dans la putain de zone et commence à utiliser des mouvements que je ne peux pas volé. Alors j'ai pensé 'quel merde, je vais l'écraser', la jambe de Ryôta le faisait souffrir à cause du surmenage alors j'ai marché dessus. Mais bien sûr, il a quand même fini par gagner ce qui m'a encore plus fait chier. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé 'Je vais me faire ce gamin si fort, particulièrement sa tronche. Je me vais me le faire si fort que personne ne le regardera plus jamais'."

Surprit à la fois par l'honnêteté et la familiarité avec laquelle Haizaki passa tout en revue, il ne peut se retenir de presser l'autre à continuer, "Mais alors ?"

Un autre haussement d'épaules, "Mais le Don juan en a entendu parler et s'était montré à la place de Ryôta comme un chevalier dans son armure blanche et m'a dit d'abandonner ma revanche. Bien sûr je n'ai pas reculé et l'ai provoqué comme un idiot, alors il avait fini par m'étaler avec son poing. Contrairement à moi, ils aimaient tous tellement le basket et les uns les autres que s'en était stupide. Maintenant que j'y pense, s'était probablement une idée idiote d'essayer de rencontrer quelqu'un blessé à la jambe aussi loin des vestiaires."

Kagami releva un sourcil septique, "Et vous avez juste laissé ça comme ça ? je trouve difficile à croire qu'un gars aussi fier que vous ait laissé Kise tranquille juste après avoir reçu un seul coup de poing."

Haizaki ajouta avec dédain, "J'y ai pensé, je le fais encore des fois. Toutes les choses que je pourrais faire à Ryôta pour me venger… mais il y avait plusieurs faits décourageant à ce propos. Premièrement, T'as jamais vu Daiki en colère. Ce mec est simplement flippant quand il est en enragé. Deuxièmement, Ryôta avait disparu avant que je puisse tester mes idées. Et troisièmement, j'ai eu un peu de satisfaction quand j'ai entendu ces deux-là se disputer à cause de ce qui s'était passé."

* * *

_"Aominecchi, pourquoi faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de frapper Shôgo-kun ?A tu pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un l'apprenait ?_

_"La ferme ! Il m'a mis en colère ! __ce n'est__ pas comme s'il ne s'en foutait pas du basket où des __règles__ de toute façon. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Pourquoi __est-ce__ que tu me cri dessus pour t'avoir __aidé__ ? regarde ton stupide pied ! j'__aurais__dû__ le frappé deux fois ! et autre chose, a__r__rête de l'appeler par son prénom d'une manière si amicale !"_

_"Je l'appelle comme je veux ! Shôgo-kun est Shôgo-kun, qui s'en soucie ? Arh, pourquoi es-tu si bête ? Tu crois que je voulais que tu fasses un truc comme ça après que je te l'ai dit ?"_

_"Pourquoi est que j'aurais à me foutre de ce que tu voulais ? Ferme là à la fin où je te laisse tomber ! Tu es si chiant !"_

_"Alors fait le ! –aie ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça ! Stupide ganguro*!"_

_"Oi, comment tu m'as appelé ? répète le encore une fois et je te tue, imbécile de model !"_

* * *

"Ouais… c'était très satisfaisant à entendre. J'ai considéré le reprocher à Daiki, mais il est difficile de ne pas respecter un gars qui était si fort sur le terrain comme en dehors… sans motionné qu'il faut respecter un gars qu'a la chance de se taper un top model. Alors je considère ça comme une bonne action du moment. Ryôta en revanche… je suppose qu'il avait été fort à la fin, mais trop pensé à lui m'énerve encore."

Levant sa main, Kagami se renfrogna, "Attendez, dite encore. 'avait la chance de se taper un top model' ?"

Des yeux gris clignèrent. "Oh, Tu ne savais pas ? Ryôta se jetait pratiquement sur Daiki, il avait probablement écarté les jambes et tout, et il faut être crétin où aveugle pour refuser un modèle. Je veux dire, si tu ne serai-ce que montrais la photo de ce gamin ici, tous les autres détenus seraient en fêtes, juste pour dire." Faisant une bulle et la laissant éclaté, il releva les yeux sur lui, "Alors, tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi t'as fait tout ce chemin pour entendre une histoire sur Ryôta. Ne me dit pas qu'il est revenu ?"

"Il est mort."

Haizaki e figea pendant un moment. Ses yeux ronds, il se releva en état d'alerte, "Mort ? Quoi ? Waouh, attends! T'es pas en train de me rejeter la faute dessus, non ? Oi, ça fait des mois que je suis ici maintenant, il n'y a pas moyen que j'ai pu lui faire quoi que ce soit !"

Kagami se renfrogna pour lui-même. Observant la réaction de l'autre, il semblait sincèrement surpris par les nouvelles. Alors autant qu'il détestait Haizaki et voulait lui mettre la mort de Kise sur le dos, ça ne semblait pas possible. Et même si ça l'était, ça ne serait pas rendre justice à Kise. "Le meurtre a été commis il y a des années."

"Meurtre ? Sérieusement ? Quelqu'un a _tué_ Ryôta ? Qui aurait pu croire que… minute, il y a des années ? Je suppose que ça fait de moi un suspect alors ?" passant une main dans ses tresses, il laissa échapper un soupir d'incrédulité, "Merde…comme je l'ai dit, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le beau gosse mais je ne le _haïssai__s_pas."

"Parlez-moi de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez le soir du banquet de la Winter Cup."

L'autre croisa les bras, "Le banquet…oh ouais, il en avait fait un après le tournoi, pas vrai ? Je n'y suis pas allé. Après qu'on ait perdu le match et que Daiki m'ait collé une raclée, je suis rentré chez moi et c'est là où je suis resté pendant environ une semaine. Je vivais seul donc je n'ai pas d'alibi. Mais tu dois avouer que c'est plutôt difficile de se montrer à un banquet avec un œil au beurre noir et après avoir offensé le beau gosse que tout le monde aime. Où est ce que Ryôta a été retrouvé à ce propos ?"

"Dans le fond de Suginami-ku."

Posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main, il fronça les sourcils, "Attends, s'il était déjà mort, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'une voiture pour transporter le corps ? ou alors tu veux suggérer que j'ai utilisé mon charme pour l'appâter là-bas parce qu'on était de si bon amis et tout ?"

Kagami se contenta de passer un coup d'œil dans les pages de son carnet de notes, ignorant la suggestion sarcastique, "Eh bien, en regardant votre longue histoire avec le car-jacking, le transport d'un corps n'aurait pas dû être un trop gros problème, non ?"

"Ah mince, mon casier judiciaire ne joue vraiment pas en ma faveur, pas vrai ? je te le dis pourtant. Je ne l'ai pas fait. En plus, je n'ai pas commencé à voler des voitures avant que j'ai quoi…dix-huit and. Je m'en souviens parce qu'il m'avait menacé de me faire redoublé si j'étais encore prit. Ah… mais encore, as dix-huit ans c'était la première fois où je me faisais prendre, pour que tu le saches, j'ai commencé bien avant et j'ai jamais été pris. N'est-ce pas vrai, détective ?"

_Il 'amuse beaucoup trop…en plus, ils et trop fier pour __commettre__ un homicide et le caché. S__i__non, il serait déjà en train de s'en vanter à tout le monde._

Ne voulant pas que l'autre se vante devant ses codétenus d'être le suspect sur une affaire de meurtre, il rangea ses papiers, "Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci."

"Hein ? C'est tout ?"

"Ouais, je reviendrais si nous avons du nouveau."

Clairement un peu irrité d'avoir été soudainement coupé court, il haussa les épaules aussi nonchalamment qu'il le put, "Bien sûre. Amène donc encore d'autres chewing-gum avec toi la prochaine fois et peut être un paquet de clopes, hein ?"

Se relevant, Kagami fit signe aux gardes de le laisser sortir, "Oui, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus."

* * *

Quand il fut de retour au bureau, il trouva Tatsuya qui l'attendait, travaillant sur une pile de papiers sur son bureau. L'autre détective souri et agita la main, "Taiga tu es finalement revenu. Alors comme ça a été ?"

Laissant échapper un lourd soupir, il s'affala sur son bureau, "Le détenu le plus agaçant auquel j'ai jamais eu affaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le coupable pourtant, trop vantard. Il n'aurait jamais pu cacher le corps avec autant de soin, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait que seize ans à cette époque."

"Un bon à rien, hm ? C'est dommage. Désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent ses derniers temps. Mon affaire me prend plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais cru. Alors de quoi à tu besoin ? Tu veux me parler un peu de ton enquête ?"

Il hocha la tête, "Ouais, je pense que ça aiderait."

Son partenaire habituel hocha lui aussi la tête et s'approcha pour le rejoindre à son bureau, "J'ai lu dans tes pensé dans ce cas. Vas-y, dit moi au tu en es. Attends, Alex, tu veux rejoindre la discussion au lieu d'écouter discrètement là-bas ?"

Passa sa tête par la porte de son bureau, leur supérieure se mit à rire, "Tu as l'œil, Tatsuya." Tirant sa chaise pour rejoindre les deux, elle s'installa, "D'accord, raconte, Taiga."

Sortant le dossier de son sac, il l'étala sur son bureau et montra une photo du blond. "Voici la victime, Kise Ryôta. Seize ans à l'époque, c'était un lycéen, un model connu et un joueur de basket. C'était un membre de la Génération des Miracles et il a été déclaré disparu le matin du six Décembre, mais je crois que c'est plus juste de dire qu'il a disparu la nuit du cinq, quelque temps après le banquet pour le championnat de la Winter Cup. Voici la vidéo d'un match d'entrainement si vous voulez voir. J'ai besoin d'une copie de ça et des photos pour le dossier pour que je puisse rendre les originaux à Kuroko."

A la fin de la vidéo, les deux autres laissèrent échapper des exclamations appréciatives. Alex roucoula pratiquement sur l'écran, "Oh, il est si adorable quand il pleure. Y a-t-il d'autre vidéo ? Ou des photos ? Pas celle de mannequinat, je veux le voir pleuré encore une fois."

"Oi, Alex, arrête de faire l'idiote." Il la réprimanda tandis qu'elle s'emparait de la télécommande, appuya sur retour en arrière et fit une pause sur Kise en larmes. "Concentrez-vous, vous deux ! Regardez ! C'était ses coéquipiers durant son temps au collège de Teikô, et ça c'est une photo de ses coéquipiers au lycée Kaijô."

Tatsuya jeta un coup d'œil aux photos et pointa du doigt l'une des personnes, "Oh, eh, c'est Atsushi."

Kagami cligna des yeux, "Atsushi ? Oh, Murasakibara ? Tu le connais ?"

Un hochement de tête, "Il est le pâtissier de la pâtisserie que je fréquente bien qu'il goûte plus souvent qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait joué au basket, mais au moins ça explique en partie sa taille. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi la prochaine fois ?"

"Ça me parait bien, fait moi juste savoir quand." Retournant au sujet principal, il continua, "Donc la victime vivait avec ses parents. Ils travaillent tous les deux, un couple normal, plutôt conservateur. Et bien qu'ils aient été très coopératifs, ils n'ont pas été vraiment capable de me fournir des informations sur sa vie privée scolaire ou extrascolaire. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que ce n'était pas une famille très proche où autre."

Alex haussa les épaules, "Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un qui était plus proche de lui. Ils ont dit quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Ils ont fait allusion au fait qu'il était inquiet que leur fils travaille trop parfois, mais quand ils ont demandé, il répondait avec un 'Je m'amuse vraiment dans tout ce que je fais alors ne vous inquiétez pas'. Et apparemment il avait l'air si heureux qu'ils ne l'ont pas plus questionné. Il leur avait dit qu'il restait dormir chez un ami pendant la durée du championnat puisque c'était plus près du stade et il les avait appelé la nuit du banquet pour leur dire qu'il resterait là-bas encore un jour ou deux et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui."

"il avait l'air d'être un garçon réfléchit."

Il acquiesça, "D'après ce que j'ai déjà sur la victime, s'était un adolescent très sociable, très confiant, il s'entendait avec presque tout le monde. L'endroit ou il se trouvait la nuit de sa disparition et toujours un mystère puisque apparemment, il avait quitté l'appartement de cet ami pour aller faire un saut au convenience store, mais il se pourrait je j'ai rapidement plus d'informations là dessus. Pour l'instant, la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie était Aomine Daiki, à moins qu'il n'ait atteint le convenience store, donc le caissier serait la dernière personne. Je vais interroger Aomine aussi vite que possible. Je sais aussi qu'il était au banquet de la Winter Cup et qu'il n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Voici la dernière photo prise de lui avant sa disparition."

Tatsuya releva un sourcil, "On dirait un costume plutôt cher pour un adolescent."

"D'après Kuroko, il l'a eu à une séance photo ce qui a son sens. Pour l'instant, j'ai parlé à ses parents et à deux de ses coéquipiers de Teikô; apparemment ils étaient restés en contact à cause du basket. Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un gars de Teiko qui avait l'air d'avoir une rancune contre la victime mais il ne savait pas que Kise était mort jusqu'à je ne le mette au fait. Il a admis avoir triché pendant le championnat mais marché sur le pied de quelqu'un et tuer cette personne sont deux choses très différentes. Et son casier judiciaire n'a jamais inclus de tentatives de meurtre. J'irais parler au sempai de la victime plus tard aujourd'hui et puis à Murasakibara dès que Tatsuya voudra. Oh, et il y a deux autres connaissances de la victime au collège, l'un d'eux a pu avoir une relation intime avec lui. Et j'espère voir cet Akashi rapidement aussi."

Sa chef acquiesça, "On dirait que tu vas être occupé pendant un moment alors. Appelle nous si tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main, d'accord ?"

Il inclina la tête, "Evidement. Bon, la victime a été trouvée dans le grand étant du parc Zenpukuji à Suginami-ku. En considérant le fait que la victime était déjà morte, le coupable aurait dû avoir accès à un type de transport. Si c'était un adulte, alors il aurait facilement pu avoir sa propre voiture. Si c'était un adolescent, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il avait un adulte ayant accepté de le couvrir. Ça aurait pu être un parent, un frère, un professeur, n'importe qui. Et i on se refaire au dernier rapport, ils ont trouvé une petite fracture sur l'os hyoïde de la victime les poussant à croire que la victime a été étranglé et était inconsciente à un certain moment avant de finir dans le lac. Il n'y a aucune preuve permettant de dire si la strangulation est la cause de la mort ou s'il était inconscient om non quand ils étaient arrivés au lac. Et les preuves sont trop vieilles pour déterminer s'il a subit une éventuelle agression sexuelle."

Tatsuya se renfrogna, "Le pauvre enfant. Strangulation, hm ? Un crime passionnel… donc s'était probablement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Le seul problème c'est que comme il était un model connu, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de la famille, un ami ou même un fan."

Kagami hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui, "Oui, c'est vrai. Apparemment quand il était au collège, il y avait eu des incidents avec des stalkers qui le suivaient…"

Alex tapota sa joue avec son doigt et réfléchit, "Si c'était un fan, ça devait être un hard-core, et probablement un garçon. Pour une fille ou même une femme d'étrangler un adolescent athlétique de sa corpulence, elle aurait dû être plutôt forte elle-même. Je peux commencer par passé en revue son fan club et voir s'il y avait des hommes fanatiques. Son agence doit certainement toujours avoir ses données et je vais essayer de le faire discrètement, d'accord ?"

Tatsuya souri, "Et je vais voir quelles informations je peux trouver sur la Winter Cup de cette année quand j'aurais le temps et voir si je peux traquer ses appels téléphoniques."

"Très bien, merci, vous deux." Puis regardant l'horloge, il se leva et jeta rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. "Ah merde, je dois courir. J'ai dit à Kuroko que je le rejoindrai vite à Maji Burger. Alex puisque tu n'as rien l'air d'avoir important à faire maintenant, pourrait tu faire une copie des photos et de la vidéo ? Merci !"

"Oi, Taiga ! C'est pas une façon de parler à ta patronne !"

* * *

_Extra :_ Quand Alex passa en revue la base de données du fan club, les noms de toute la Génération des Miracles et des membres de l'équipe de Kaijô apparurent sur la liste. Tout comme le nom d'Haizaki ( il s'était inscrit plusieurs fois mais avait supprimé son compte sous l'embarras avant de se réinscrire à nouveau…c'était un cercle vicieux).

TBC

Merci encore pour les reviews

*ganguro se sont ces japonaises qui se badigeonne de fond de teint mat pour se donner un style.

Distorsion02 : Difficile de retenir les noms du premier coup quand il y a autant de personnages et pas la moitié qu'on voit plus de deux fois, nya.

Le coach de Kise ? Je ne pense même pas que ça l'intéressait mais si tu veux parler de Kasamatsu alors je ne sais pas…quelqu'un qui partage la même voix que Yukimura peut-il être un meurtrier ?

Les bons trucs ça ce partage. Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 5:

Courant tout le long du chemin jusqu'au point de rendez-vous aux burgers, Kagami prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour de lui, "Oh, bien, on dirait qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé."

"Tu es encore en retard, Kagami-kun. Tu n'es pas une personne très ponctuelle, non ?"

Il laissa échapper un petit glapissement quand le plus petit apparut à côté de lui avec son habituel expression neutre. "Mince, Kuroko ! Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça ! Un de ces jours, je vais faire une crise cardiaque et tu seras désolé d'avoir causé ma mort !"

L'autre ne sembla pas particulièrement affecté par cette affirmation." Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais là."

"Bon peut être que la prochaine fois, au lieu d'apparaitre subitement à côté de moi, tu pourrais me faire signe où m'appeler ou quelque chose d'autre ! N'est-ce pas comme ça que les gens normaux font ?"

"Mais j'étais là tout le temps. Tu es juste arrivé et t'es juste assis à côté de moi sans même me voir."

Laissant échapper un soupir, il commença à partir avec un geste nonchalant de la main. "Très bien, c'est ma faute. Peu importe. Allons-y."

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus releva un sourcil, "Tes excuses ne sont pas vraiment sincères, Kagami-kun. Même les enfants à la nurserie son meilleur à faire de fausses excuses que toi."

Les sourcils froncés, il protesta. "J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé alors laisse tomber, Kuroko !" intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait dû sonner vraiment enfantin pour l'autre mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en soucier.

Kuroko haussa les épaules. "D'accord. Est-ce que tu prévois de rencontrer tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles ?"

Kagami hocha la tête, "C'est mon idée. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? Apparemment quelqu'un que je connais connait Murasakibara donc il se pourrait que je lui rende visite très bientôt."

"Je pensais juste que si tu allais rencontrer Murasakibara-kun, tu ferais mieux de voir Akashi-kun d'abord. Ça rendra le procédé plus facile, c'est tout. Murasakibara-kun coopérera mieux avec toi si Akashi-kun lui dit de le faire. Je l'ai déjà contacté mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas en ville en ce moment."

Clignant des yeux, il décida de faire confiance à l'autre, "D'accord, essayons de voir Akashi très bientôt puisque je ne suis pas sûr de quand on va pouvoir trouver Murasakibara. Mais pour l'instant, voici la prochaine personne que l'on va voir; Kasamatsu Yukio, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijô. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a été très coopératif au téléphone. Comment était sa relation avec Kise ?"

"Il me semblait assez pochent. Il gardait un œil sur Kise et le faisait se tenir à carreau. Kise-kun m'avait dit que Kasamatsu-senpai était son ami le plus proche à Kaijô alors même que je ne lui avait pas demandé, et ça m'a rappelé son époque à Teikô."

Kagami leva un sourcil, "Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Kasamatsu était aussi abusif que vous les gars ?"

"Eh bien je me souviens qu'il avait donné un coup de pied à Kise quand il avait passé trop de temps à saluer ses fans. Je pense que c'était sa façon d'être protecteur."

_Donc il était abusé verbalement et physiquement par ses amis… quel était son train de vie à la fin ?_

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec embarras, peut sûr de comment répondre à ça. "Bon, il a dit qu'il prendrait deux heures de pause pour nous rencontrer chez lui. Alors allons voir s'il a quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider dans l'affaire."

* * *

Tout le long du chemin, Kagami avait essayé de trouver un moyen plus doux d'annoncer la nouvelle à quelqu'un qu'une personne qui leur était chère avait été tuée. Tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans le train, Kuroko le tira de ses pensées, "Alors comment c'est passé ton entrevu avec Haizaki-kun aujourd'hui ? Je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec cette personne."

Il se renfrogna. "Je ne l'ai pas vraiment apprécié avec son attitude prétentieuse. Apparemment il était chez lui ce jour-là."

"C'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu au banquet ce soir-là… alors il était chez lui, hein ?"

"En tout cas il a admis avoir marché sur Kise durant leur match."

L'autre acquiesça, "Je m'en souviens. Ça s'était passé i vite que l'arbitre ne s'en était pas aperçu. Haizaki-kun n'avait jamais été du genre à ce plié aux règles du jeu. Apparemment sur le terrain, il parlait à Kise-kun de la fois où il lui avait volé sa petite amie et apparemment qu'il l'avait jeté après qu'ils aient été jusqu'au bout. ("Attends, de quoi ? C'était au collège, non ? N'étaient-ils pas un peu jeune pour coucher ensemble ? Quel genre d'école était Teikô ?") Kise-kun avait quand même réussi à gagner le match. Et puis Aomine lui avait mis un coup de poing pour l'empêcher de faire plus de mal…" il regarda au sol pendant un instant, "Kagami-kun, quand le moment viendra de rencontrer Aomine-kun…"

Il redressa un sourcil tandis que le plus petit laissa trainer sa voix, "Hm ? Dit ?"

"Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien d'important. Regarde, c'est notre arrêt, non ?" descendant du métro et sortant de la station, Kuroko releva enfin les yeux, "Tu sembles nerveux, Kagami-kun. Tout e passera bien. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit s'attente à ce que tu annonces la nouvelle de façon raffinée. Et ça va faire mal peut importer la façon dont tu le diras."

"Merci, je crois ? je ne peux pas dire si tu essayes de me réconforter ou si tu me lances une pique." Ressortant un morceau de papier de sa poche, il le regarda, "Voyons voir… ce doit être ce bâtiment par ici… et au quatrième étage…"

* * *

Frappant à la porte, les deux reculèrent et attendirent tandis que des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers la porte. Un instant plus tard, un homme avec des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux émergea, "Vous devez être le détective et-hein ? C'est bien toi, Kuroko ? Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es dans la police toi aussi ?"

"Bonjour, Kasamatsu-senpai. Je ne fais pas partie de la police, je suis juste ici pour accompagner Kagami-kun sur cette affaire."

"Je comprends… Oh, je vous en prie, entrez. Je vais vous chercher du thé."

Hochant la tête, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. "Merci…" prenant un siège dans le salon, Kagami pouvait sentir la nervosité qui emmenait de l'homme depuis la cuisine. Puis revenant avec un plateau de tasses de thé, Kasamatsu le posa sur la table devant eux. "Merci. Avez-vous besoin de retourner travailler bientôt ?"

Le plus vieux secoua la tête, "Non, j'ai du temps devant moi. Je dirige un Café Jazz maintenant alors ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait me dire quelque chose. De plus, j'ai quelqu'un qui me couvre pour l'instant."

Kagami fit un léger sourire, "un club de Jazz ? Ca me semble cool. Vous ne jouez plus au basket ?"

"J'ai toujours aimé la musique et je jouais de la guitare alors après l'université, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? et ça a fini comme ça. J'essaye toujours de faire quelques paniers de temps en temps quand j'ai un peu de temps libre mais ça n'arrive pas souvent." Il laissa échapper un léger rire, "Tout le monde ne peut pas être engagé dans une équipe professionnelle juste après le lycée comme Aomine. J'ai arrêté de jouer peu de temps la Winter Cup. Je devais étudier pour mes examens et tout, vous avez ? Vous jouez au basket, détective ?"

"Pour m'amuser, oui. En ce moment, je suis toujours en train d'essayer de savoir si Kuroko jouait réellement au basket."

"Oh bien sûr qu'il jouait. Sur le terrain, il était plutôt long a remarqué, mais il jouait. Comment vas-tu, Kuroko ?"

Prenant un gorgé de son thé, Kuroko répondit facilement. "Je me porte bien. Je travaille dans une garderie maintenant et j'aide Kagami-kun pendant mon temps libre."

"C'est bon à entendre. Alors, au téléphone, vous disiez que c'était à propos de Kise ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Kagami acquiesça silencieusement. Ses poings déjà serré sous l'anticipation, ça gorge serré. "C'est bon, détective. Dites le moi franchement. Ça fait déjà dix ans… il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas penser à une autres raison pour votre venue ici."

"Je suis désolé…"

Essayant visiblement de son mieux pour rester composer bien qu'incapable de contenir à peine, l'homme secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche, faisant de son mieux pour garder son souffle normal. "J'ai toujours su que la possibilité qu'il revienne après la première année était très faible mais… mais je suppose que j'ai toujours espéré…pardon… c'est juste différent… y penser et découvrir que c'était la vérité…"

Ne sachant pas comment réconforter l'autre homme, tout ce que Kagami put faire c'était de rester assis en regardant sa tasse de thé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Kuroko, il put voir le plus petit s'avancer, "Kasamatsu-senpai, toutes mes condoléances… je sais que Kise-kun t'aimait beaucoup."

Recroquevillé avec ses deux mains couvrant son visage, essayant de contenir ses larmes, l'ancien capitaine laissa sortir un rire faible. "De quoi es ce que tu parles, Kuroko ? cet idiot pleurnichait que tu n'es pas rejoint notre équipe au moins deux fois par jour. De tous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Kise… il était comme un gros chien stupide. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu… ?" Ses épaules tremblantes tandis qu'il retenait ses sanglots, il secoua à nouveau la tête, "Kise ne peut pas être mort…"

Pendant qu'il restait assis là, Kagami essaya de s'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être, découvrir avec une décade qu'un ami était mort. De ne plus jamais pouvoir discuter avec ce quelqu'un…jusqu'ici, tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés avaient du passer par cette expérience. Regardant à nouveau Kuroko, il se demanda si ce jeune homme stoïque avait pleuré pour son ami après avoir appris la nouvelle. En quelque sortir voir la mère de Kise et voir Kasamatsu pleurer semblait différent. Bien sûr ils étaient tous les deux à vous retourner le cœur, mais en même temps, c'était naturel pour les mères de pleurer leurs enfants tandis que Kasamatsu était un homme adulte qui n'avait passé que peu de temps avec le blond. Combien le lien entre eux avait-il pu être fort pour qu'il pleure autant sur la mort de Kise après une dizaine d'années ?

Kuroko le tapota sur le bras, "Kagami-kun, peut être devrait on revenir un autre jour…"

Prenant une grande inspiration, le plus vieux se rassit et essuya à nouveau ses larmes, "Non, 'il vous plait restez. Ça va aller. J-Je ne voulais vraiment pas me laisser aller comme ça. C'est tellement embarrassant…"

Le plus petit tendit la main pour arrêter l'autre, "Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme cela, Kasamatsu-senpai. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à prendre. On peut toujours revenir."

Ayant arrêté son flot de larmes, l'autre homme secoua la tête résolument, "Non, je vais être en colère contre moi-même si j'utilise se temps pour être inutile et pleuré au lieu de vous aider les gars. Honnêtement, je n'ai même pas connu Kise si longtemps, mais il avait toujours été là durant ma dernière année à Kaijô…attirant toujours les foules et toujours bruyant… je me souviens d'avoir pensé 'C'est tellement agaçant !' tout le temps. Mais c'était Kise…

Kagami devait admirer la force de l'autre. Hochant la tête, il demanda, "De quoi vous souvenez vous à propos du soir du banquet de la Winter Cup ?"

Relevant les yeux, Kasamatsu pinça l'arête de son nez en réflexion, "Pas grand-chose. Kise courait partout et était bruyant comme toujours. Il m'avait trainé à la table de Shuutoku et je me suis retrouvé à parler avec Takao pendant un moment avant de retourner à notre table. C'est aussi lui qui m'avait informé de la disparition de Kise cette nuit-là. Puis après la fin du banquet, nous sommes tous partis de notre côté et puis après ça, je n'ai jamais revu Kise." Il s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de se renfrogner, "Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai quelques objets lui appartenant quelque pars ici. Peut-être que cela pourrait servir à quelque chose." Se levant rapidement, il s'excusa pour une minute avant de revenir avec une boîte. "A la fin de l'année, on a du nettoyer tous les casiers. Personne ne savait quoi faire des affaires de Kise alors j'ai tout pris avec moi…"

Les deux échangèrent des regards avant de se lever pour voir le contenu de la boite. Il y avait un nombre surprenant de choses sans relation avec le basket. "Pas de vêtements de rechange ?"

Kasamatsu secoua la tête et commença à chercher dans la boîte de… trucs "Non, on avait tout pris avec nous à la Winter Cup. Le coach n'aimait pas que nous laissions nos vêtements dans nos casiers trop longtemps à cause des odeurs qui s'imprégnaient. Ce sont principalement des photos et des copies de magazines de basket et d'autres de magazines dans lequel il apparait. Il y deux marqueurs au cas où il tomberait sur des fans… son shampoing et son gel douche…déodorant… une brosse et un miroir… du parfum… tous ses trucs que des fans lui ont donné… une ou deux lettres d'amour et des confessions écrites… ces 'objets porte bonheur' que Midorima de Shuutoku lui donnait… du baume pour les lèvres… une trousse… des bouteilles d'eau… et là deux bracelet éponges…bijoux…mince, j'avais jamais remarqué avant à quel point ce mec était comme une fille. Regardez-moi tous ces trucs."

Des yeux bleu clair clignèrent, "C'est tellement comme Kise-kun, il faisait déjà ça à Teikô… tout porte l'odeur de son shampoing et de son parfum…"

Avec le contenu du casier de Kise étalé, les deux enquêteurs commencèrent à chercher dans le tout. Et bien que Kagami ne sache pas vraiment comment cela allait pouvoir faire avancer l'affaire, ça lui en apprenait vraiment sur le genre de personne qu'était Kise. Regardant parmi les photos, il trouva une copie de celle avec la Génération des Miracle et une avec l'équipe de Kaijô. Puis il y avait des photos individuelles de plus faible qualité, probablement prise avec son téléphone. Il y en avait une avec lui et Kasamatsu nommé 'Moi et Kasamatsu-senpai !' avec des étoiles collées partout. Cherchant parmi les clichés, il leva un sourcil quand il en trouva une avec Kuroko avec 'Une rare photo avec Kurokocchi !' marqué dessus et il la passa à Kuroko. "Regarde-ça Kuroko. C'est toi et Kise avec ton visage aussi inexpressif que toujours."

Prenant silencieusement la photo, Kuroko arrêta de recherché dans la pile de cadeau de fan et la regarda. Kasamatsu releva les yeux de la boîte. "Oh, si tu trouves quoi que ce soit à toi, Kuroko, ne te gêne pas pour le récupérer. Je ne serais pas surpris si Kise gardait avec lui des choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas."

Après un moment à avoir regardé tout cela Kagami tendit les photos aux autres et demanda, "Ça vous dérangerait si je prenais ses faux avec moi avec une ou deux autres choses ? j'irais faire des copies et je vous les rendraient."

Regardant lui-même les photographies, le plus vieux secoua la tête. "J'ai seulement besoin de celle de l'équipe de Kaijô. Celle-ci de Teikô vous pouvez les garder où les distribué aux concernés ou à ses parents, peu importe ce que vous pensez est le plus approprié, détective. Quant au reste de ses affaires, si elles ne vous sont d'aucune utilité alors je pense que je vais les jetés maintenant que je sais qu'il ne viendra pas les récupérer…" il fit un sourire triste alors qu'il regardait les objets.

Echangeant un regard l'un avec l'autre, Kagami et Kuroko décidèrent que le pauvre homme en avait eu assez pour la journée. "Une dernière chose avant que l'on parte… est ce que vous pouvez penser à quelqu'un qui aurait voulu faire du mal à Kise ? Ou quelqu'un avec qui il ne s'entendait pas au moment de sa disparition ?"

"Pas vraiment… à chaque fois que Kise venait me voir, c'était pour pleurer à propos de quelqu'un qui était méchant avec lui mais ce n'était jamais sérieux. Oh, il y avait ce type Haizaki. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le sentir mais nous ne l'avons jamais revu après le match contre Fukuda. Voyons voir… la nuit du banquet, il restait chez Aomine…" il y eut une légère désapprobation dans sa voix, évidente même maintenant. "Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, mais puisque Seirin avait réussi à battre Tôhô pendant le premier round, je n'avais pas de raisons de faire objection. Il avait mentionné qu'Aomine était à cran à cause de quelque chose mais je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça aurait pu être. En fait, Kise était lui aussi un peu à cran, mais pour être honnête, je ne suis plus certain de si c'était réel ou bien mon imagination. De ce que je sais, ça n'avait même aucun rapport avec cette affaire… rien d'autre ne me viens à l'esprit, désolé. En tout cas je peux vous dire, que personne dans l'équipe de Kaijô n'aurait pas pu faire ça puisqu'en dehors de Kise, nous étions tous dans un hôtel proche qui avait été réservé par les équipes venant d'en dehors de Tokyo. Pendant pratiquement toute la nuit, nous étions ensemble, essayant de faire des plans d'entrainement pour le nouvel an jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de Takao. Si j'avais forcé Kise à rester à l'hôtel avec nous, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurais dû faire attention à lui…"

Kagami fronça les sourcils, "Ne dites pas ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir que quelque chose allait lui arrivé cette nuit."

Les raccompagnant à la porte, Kasamatsu inspira profondément, "En réalité, j'ai une faveur à vous demander, détective."

Kagami cligna des yeux, "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"S'il vous plait laissez-moi annoncer la nouvelle aux gars de Kaijô. Je… j'étais leur capitaine à cette époque alors je préférerais être celui qui leur annoncera…comme ça, nous pourrons décider d'un moyen pour rendre hommage à Kise en tant qu'équipe… et probablement faire notre deuil…"

"… est ce que quelqu'un peut attester votre alibi ?"

"Oui. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe et si l'hôtel garde ses vidéos de surveillances, alors ils ont des vidéos de nous assis dans le lobi, discutant de nos plans d'entrainement."

Il hocha la tête," Je vérifierai ça et vous rappellerait plus tard. Mais s'il vous plait n'en parlez à personne avant que je vous contacte et dites à vos gars de ne pas en dire un mot aux médias. On essaye d'en faire autant que possible avant qu'ils n'en aient vent. Bien que je suspecte que cela ne sera plus très long."

Kasamatsu s'inclina avec gratitude, "Je comprends. Merci beaucoup, détective ! J'attendrai votre appel donc. S'il vous plait trouvez qui a fait ça à Kise…"

Ne voulant pas faire de promesses l'air, il inclina la tête, "On fera de notre mieux. Merci pour votre temps et votre coopération. Nous restons en contact."

* * *

Dans le métro sur le retour, Kagami resta assis silencieusement, incapable de penser à combien de cœurs la mort de Kise Ryôta avait pu briser. Son cœur s'enfonçait à chaque fois qu'il devait annoncer la nouvelle à quelqu'un, sachant qu'il changea la vie de ces personnes pour le pire. Ça lui faisait souhaiter de savoir quoi dire pour le apporté un peu de réconfort mais il ne pouvait même pas leur dire que Kise était mort sans souffrir. En pensant au garçon incroyable, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne donnerait pas si ça pouvait faire revenir le garçon juste pour le rendre à tous ceux qui l'aimaient et pour stoppé leurs larmes. Il laissa sortir un lourd soupir.

Kuroko le regarda et parla gentiment," Je trouve que tu à gérer ça bien, Kagami-kun."

Il le regarda à son tour et soupira encore, "Merci, Kuroko. En fait, le dire aux gens et la partie la plus épuisante… je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore supporter ça, émotionnellement. Je suppose qu'ils aimaient vraiment Kise…"

"Kise-kun aimait le monde en retour, le monde l'aimait. Je pense que c'est assez naturel. Kise-kun était vraiment étincelant et on était juste emporté par lui."

Remarquant que Kuroko tenait toujours la photo de lui et Kise, il posa sa main sur la tête de l'autre, "Eh, Kuroko ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Est-ce que tu as pleuré proprement pour Kise ? ce n'est pas saint de tout garder à l'intérieur, tu sais ?

Tournant son regard vers la photo, Kuroko parla résolument, "… Je ferais mon deuil de Kise-kun après qu'on ait trouvé la personne qui a fait ça."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 6:

"Tu sais Kuroko… tu n'es vraiment pas obligé d'être la… va profiter de ton week-end."

C'était un Samedi après-midi ensoleillé et ils étaient tous réunis au poste, f faisant de l'ordre dans les preuves. Plus tôt, Kagami avait reçu un message de Kuroko.

_'C'est mon jour de congé. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une aide quelconque aujourd'hui, Kagami-kun ? Je peux passer…'_

_'C'est comme tu veux. On allait juste __passer__ en __revue__les preuves__ que les deux autres on__t__ ra__s__semblé__e__s. __Apparemment__ ils __ont__ réussi à en avoir pas mal. Si tu as __d'autres__ choses à faire, va pl__u__tôt t'__amuser__.'_

_'J'arrive tout de suite donc.'_

* * *

Kuroko haussa les épaules, "Je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui alors c'est bon. Combien de preuves avez-vous trouvez à ce propos ? Tu semblais faire passer ça pour un gros travail… pourquoi es-ce que tu tiens une marionnette grenouille, Kagami-kun ?"

"Hein ? Ce type Midorima m'a dit que c'était mon objet porte bonheur alors je suis allé…" tandis que les mots franchissaient sa bouche, il réalisa combien cela semblait ridicule et l'embarras le percuta. Quand s'était-il laissé prendre dans cette histoire de prédictions déjà ? "Peu importe de toute façon ! je ne sais pas exactement combien nous avons de preuves. Mais ses deux-là sont allé à la voiture avec un diable donc…"

Soudainement Alex réapparu avec un grand sourire placardé sur son visage, "Taiga, on est de retour ! regarde toutes les choses que nous avons ramenées pour toi ! tu n'es pas enchanté ? pense à ça comme un cadeau de noël en avance !"

Se retournant, sa mâchoire se décrocha à la vue de tous les cartons empilés sur le diable que Tatsuya luttait pour faire entrer dans le bureau, "Sérieusement ? Tout ça ? Comment vous avez fait pour obtenir autant de boîtes pleines de preuves ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes introduit chez ses parents pour les cambrioler ?"

La femme se mit à rire et secoua la tête, "Nan ! Rien de ce genre. En fait, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on _aurait pu_ obtenir…"

Il leva un sourcil septique, "Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ces boîtes sont vides ?"

"Bien sûr que non, ne soit pas stupide, Taiga. Elles sont toutes biens pleines. Pourquoi crois-tu que Tatsuya galère tellement en ce moment ? Ce ne sont que les comptes rendus téléphoniques de la victime. Et par-dessus tout, il ne s'agit que d'un seul mois d'appels et de messages. Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu parlais de lui comme un papillon social."

Regardant les boîtes avec incrédulité, Kagami en oublia presque Kuroko, "O-oh, sérieux ? Des comptes rendus téléphoniques ? D'accord, puisqu'on y est, Kuroko, voici ma chef, Alex. Et celui derrière les boîtes et Tatsuya, mon partenaire habituellement."

La femme cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement, "Quoi ? Kuroko ? Le gars avec qui tu travailles ? Où-Waouh ! Tu étais là tout ce temps ? Je ne t'avais pas remarqué du tout ! Taiga, tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il était si mignon ! Salut, Je suis Alexandra Garcia."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Ravi de vous rencontrer madame…"

Lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue, elle sourit et l'attira dans un câlin, "Tu es venu pour aider ? Tu es si gentil, aider Taiga même les week-ends et tout ! Puisque tu es là, tu peux l'aider passé en revue tous ces comptes rendus et je suppose que je peux aller regarder d'autres choses alors. Tu es si adorable, pas étonnant que Taiga murmure ton nom an son som-."

Eloignant au plus vite sa patronne du plus petit, Kagami se renfrogna, essayant de son mieux de rester calme bien qu'il soit certain que son visage soit aussi rouge qu'une tomate, "Oi Alex, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Ne le terrorise pas en le molestant ! J'ai encore besoin de son aide, tu sais ?"

Elle fit la moue, "De quoi parles-tu, Taiga ? Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue ! Ne soit pas si jaloux ! J'ai déjà donné le ton, non ? En tout cas, va aider Tatsuya avant qu'il ne se blesse !"

Soupirant, il alla aider son partenaire et commença à porter les boîtes jusqu'à son bureau, "Désolé Kuroko. Elle est comme ça… c'était déjà son meilleur comportement. Je jure, un de ses jours, quelqu'un va finir par vraiment portée plainte contre nous."

Après avoir rangé le diable, Tatsuya revint et échangea de brèves présentations avec Kuroko. "Bonjour, Je suis Himuro Tatsuya, le partenaire de Taiga. Tu es un vieil ami d'Atsushi n'est-ce pas ?"

Des yeux bleu clair clignèrent, "Murasakibara-kun ? On jouait autrefois au basket ensemble mais je ne suis pas vraiment resté en contact avec lui après le lycée. J'ai entendu que tu le fréquentais maintenant ? comment va-t-il ?"

"Il travaille dans une pâtisserie maintenant mais à chaque fois que je le vois, il mange au lieu de faire des gâteaux." Le brun se mit à rire, "Autrement, il semble bien se porter. Viendras-tu avec nous pour le voir ? Je suis certain qu'il sera content."

Kuroko hocha la tête, "Si je ne travaille pas à ce moment-là, ce serait bien de revoir Murasakibara-kun."

Tatsuya répondit avec un sourire, "Je suppose qu'il serait mieux que l'on choisissent un moment qui convienne pour tout le monde."

Retournant son attention vers Kagami, le plus petit demanda, "Kagami-kun, pourquoi ton partenaire est-il bien plus professionnel que toi ?"

Kagami fronça les sourcils et cogna légèrement l'autre sur la tête, "Oi, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Simplement parce qu'il est plus poli ne veux pas dire qu'il est plus professionnel. Je peux faire ce travail aussi bien que n'importe quel autre, gamin sadique. En tout cas, au lieu de me lancer des piques, pourquoi tu ne m'aide pas à commencer à chercher parmi ses texto pour quelque chose qui ressortirait. Est-ce que Kise t'envoyait beaucoup de texto ?"

Kuroko acquiesça, "J'avais pour habitude d'en recevoir venant de lui tous les jours et encore plus s'il avait quelque chose à faire ce jour-là. J'en avais un le matin disant 'bonjour' et puis une photo de son petit déjeuné, et un sur le temps, une photo de son déjeuner, une photo d'un de ses coéquipiers, quelques photos de chaussures et des magasins qu'il avait décidé de visiter, une photo de son diner et puis un texto de 'bonne nuit'. C'était un jour normal de texto bien que je ne lui réponde pas plus qu'une fois par jour."

"Vraiment ? Même alors que vous étiez dans des lycées différents ?"

"Je suis sûr qu'il faisait ça avec tous les autres de Teikô parce que Kise-kun était juste comme ça."

"Comment était ta relation avec Kise ? Je ne te l'avais jamais vraiment demandé, non ? Autre qu'ancien coéquipiers et ami, y avait-il autre chose entre vous deux ?" une partie de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas demandé était parce qu'il voulait l'aide de l'autre sur cette affaire et cela n'aurait pas été très professionnel de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ayant eu une relation intime avec la victime. Et l'autre partie était probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir si Kuroko avec d'autres sentiments envers Kise pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, même à lui-même. "Kise semblait très attaché à toi."

Son expression aussi neutre que d'habitude, Kuroko inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, "Est tu en train d'essayer de me demander si j'avais des sentiments romantiques pour Kise-kun ?" il répondit avec un hochement de tête. "Kise-kun était plein d'affection envers tout le monde, spécialement les gens qu'il respectait. Mais non, je ne l'aimais pas comme ça. La façon dont je voyais Kise-kun était plus comme un ami ou comme un… un chien de compagnie."

Dans son état de choc, Kagami envoya un regard vers Tatsuya, se demandant si le brun avait entendu cette affirmation incroyablement sadique qu'il venait juste d'entendre, mais soit son partenaire n'avait pas entendu où il faisait semblant de ne rien savoir puisqu'il continua juste à chercher dans la pile de papiers entre ses mains. "… un chien de compagnie ?"

Le plus petit hocha la tête en affirmation, "Oui, un chien. Un très affectueux et obéissant. Je suis certain que les membres de la Génération des miracles seraient d'accord." Puis il laissa sa tête reposer sur son bras en réflexion, "Mais romantiquement parlant, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que ça aurait été de sortir avec Kise-kun. Ça aurait probablement été très difficile… durant les matchs et les entrainements, Kise-kun appartenait à l'équipe, et en dehors de ça, il appartenait à tout le monde; son agence, ses fans… même si j'en étais venu à aimer Kise-kun, je pense que je m'en serais fatigué très rapidement, de ne jamais l'avoir pour moi seul."

Kagami cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. "Penses tu qu'il était conscient de ça ?"

"Oui, certainement. Kise-kun était très bon pour lire les gens, donc il était toujours très attentif au premier signe de désapprobation venant de ses coéquipiers et ses amis. Il était constamment inquiet sur comment les gens se sentaient mais il n'avait aucunement l'attention d'abandonner ni le basket ni sa carrière de modèle."

"Pas le genre à ce laissé freiner, hein ? Alors il savait combien il faisait peser sur ses relations personnelles et essayait de se faire pardonner avec des texto ?"

"Eh bien, il essayait de passer autant de temps que possible avec tout le monde… personne ne le retenait où quoi que ce soit… on ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir rancœur quand quelqu'un faisait si visiblement de son mieux. Kise-kun restait parfois tard avec Aomine-kun pour s'entrainer plus et les week-ends, il devait se lever encore plus tôt pour aller à ses sessions photos ou à des interviews, puis il invitait des gens pour le déjeuner. C'était l'emploi du temps de Kise…"

"Ce Kise était vraiment un gamin incroyable, non ? il essayait vraiment de rester en contact avec vous tous, regarde tous ces messages. "Les mots 'golden boy' apparurent dans sa tête tandis qu'il commença regardé les feuilles entre ses mains, levant un sourcil lorsqu'il lit les textes à voix haute, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer les émoticons et les cœurs, "'_Kurokocchi, la météo d'__aujourd'hui__ est vraiment agréable ! Kasamatsu-senpai nous laisse sortir plus tôt. Tu __aimeras__ que je t'offre un milk-shake après l'école où autre chose ?'_

_'D'accord, je pense pouvoir venir.'_

_'Ouais ! Je t'aime, Kurokocchi ! Épouse-moi !'_

_'Non merci."_

_'Méchant !'"_

Kuroko laissa échapper un soupir nostalgique, "Ca c'était une conversation typique avec Kise-kun. Ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine."

"Et celle-là: _'Midorimacchi ! Bonne chance pour ton match d'aujourd'hui ! Bisou !'_

_'Va mourir'_

_'Méchant !'_

_'Takaocchi, Midorimacchi vient de me dire d'aller mourir !'_

_'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Shin-chan est juste tsundere (lol). Il voulait en fait dire merci.'_

_'Je vois (lol).'_

_'Kise, ignore le message de Takao. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots.'_

_'Tu es méchant, Midorimacchi !'"_

"Ca semble aussi être une conversation normale."

Kagami ricana, "Pourquoi toutes vos conversation se termine avec vous les gars qui l'abusent verbalement et lui disant 'méchant!'? Attends, ne me dit pas, je ne veux pas le savoir. ça à quelque chose à voir avec ses pleurs, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous si sadiques ?"

L'autre haussa les épaules, "Parce que Kise-kun avait vraiment un beau visage quand il pleurait ? je ne sais vraiment pas à quelle réponse tu t'attends, Kagami-kun."

"En voilà encore une autre : '_Aominecchi ? Je veux vraiment le voir ! Tu es si méchant ! S'il te plait ? S'il te plait ? S'il te plait ?'_

_'Tu es si bruyant ! D'accord, on ira voir ce stupide film !'_

_'Vraiment ? Tu es le meilleur ! Je t'aime, Aominecchi !'_

_'Ouais, je sais.'"_

Kuroko ne sembla pas impressionné par ses trouvailles, "Ce n'estqu'une conversation typique entre Aomine-kun et Kise-kun. Après des années et des années de ça, on s'y habitue après la première semaine."

* * *

Voletant page après pages de texto similaire, sa vue commençait à se flouter à cause de tous les émoticônes et les smileys. En venant aux quelques dernières pages, il passa rapidement une page avant de la glisser discrètement dans le tiroir de son bureau. Clignant une ou deux fois des yeux et s'étirant, il décida d'accorder une pause à ses yeux et commença à regarder autour de lui. Alex était toujours dans son bureau vacant à ses occupations et Tatsuya était toujours dans sa boite de comptes rendus. Tournant son attention vers Kuroko, il vit que le jeune homme mettait tous ses efforts dans l'examinassions des texto. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait, de voir toutes ces vieilles conversations qu'il avait pour habitude d'avoir avec un ami tout en sachant qu'elles n'arriveraient plus jamais. Il se demanda quel genre d'expression ils pouvaient avoir sur leurs visages quand ils tapaient leurs réponses dans le but d'obtenir un _'m__é__chant !_' en retour.

Après un moment à le regarder, il sursauta quand il remarqua que Kuroko lui rendait son regard. "Quelque chose ne va pas Kagami-kun ?"

Il secoua hâtivement la tête. "Non, je me demandais simplement si tu allais bien… à lire toutes ses choses. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, non ? Tu as besoin d'une pause ?"

Le plus petit secoua la tête, "Je vais bien. C'est juste surprenant…"

"De quoi ?"

"Combien une personne peut s'adapter rapidement aux choses. J'avais pour habitude d'avoir une tonne de message et d'appels de Kise-kun. Ça m'avait pris du temps pour m'y faire et un jour, ils se sont simplement arrêtés. Et en y repensant maintenant, ça m'a probablement pris moins d'une semaine pour me faire à l'idée que mon téléphone n'aurait pas cinq nouveaux messages en attente d'être lus à chaque fois que je jetais un œil dessus. N'est-ce pas étrange, qu'on puisse si vite s'habituer à l'absence d'un ami ?"

N'aimant pas vraiment la tristesse dans la voix de l'autre, Kagami se leva et attira l'autre avec lui, "Aller, ça semble être le bon moment pour un repas. Tu as définitivement besoin d'une pause. Tatsuya, Alex, vous avez faim les gars ? Je ramène des burgers."

"Je veux un triple cheese avec un milk-shake fraise !"

"Un grand menu avec frites et coca pour moi, merci."

Tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin de retour du fast food, Kagami releva les yeux vers le ciel bleu avec des sacs de nourritures dans ses mains, "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais passer mon week-end à lire les comptes rendus téléphoniques de quelqu'un. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que ses comptes rendus soient si ridicules. Mais tu sais… à lire tous ses texto, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser; Kise était vraiment quelqu'un de chanceux, non ?"

Kuroko cligna des yeux, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire, bien que vous n'étiez tous qu'une bande de sadiques qui prenaient plaisir à faire pleurer les gens, c'était évident que vous teniez tous à lui. Je pense que ça fait de lui quelqu'un de chanceux, pas toi ? D'avoir tant de gens pour veiller sur lui. Je suis certain que Kise aurait été d'accord avec moi."

Calmement, l'autre demanda, "Est-ce que tu crois qu'il le savait ?"

"Hein ? Savoir quoi ?"

"Qu'on tenait à lui…"

A en jugé par la dernière feuille de texto envoyé au blond le jour de sa disparition et après ça, il acquiesça, "Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il le savait. Je veux dire, pour une chose, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas été à travers toutes les saleté qu'il faisait s'il ne savait pas. Et il n'aurait jamais gardé toutes ses photos de vous dans son casier s'il pensait que c'était à sens unique. Tu la dit toi-même, non ? Kise était bon pour lire les gens, alors c'était obligé qu'il le remarque."

Kuroko hocha la tête en approbation, "Je pense que tu as raison. Mais pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir qui a fait ça. J'ai entendu des histoires sur des gens que l'on tuait pour des raisons futiles. Et si Kise avait simplement été tué parce que ? Et si l'assassin ne ressentait aucun remords pour ses actes ? Je ne sais pas comment je le prendrais."

"Eh bien, sans regarder comment tu le prendrais, la partie la plus importante et d'amener l'assassin de Kise devant la justice, pas vrai ? même si le tueur avait les meilleures raisons du monde, ça ne justifie pas qu'il prenne la vie de quelqu'un. Il n'y a jamais de bonnes raisons pour tuer quelqu'un. En plus, s'il avait une mauvaise raison, alors plus vite on le trouvera et on le bouclera, mieux ce sera. Ce genre de personne ne devrait pas être autorisé à parcourir les rues librement, non ?"

Affichant un petit sourire, le plus petit inclina la tête, "Je suis d'accord. Merci, Kagami-kun. Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Tu fais un excellent détective."

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le sourire et il fut sur le point de répondre que le téléphone de l'autre vibra. "Hm ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"C'est un message de Momoi-san… apparemment elle et Aomine-kun seront de retour à Tokyo demain soir pendant deux jours."

Tout ce à quoi il était en train de penser s'échappèra de son cerveau à ces mots, "Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Ils sont finalement de retour ?"

Le plus petit détourna la tête, "Je t'en prie, n'ai pas l'air si excité Kagami-kun, ce ne te ressemble pas et c'est assez déroutant."

"La ferme ! J'étais juste en train de pensé à combien ce serait sympa de jouer un match contre lui, c'est tout. Je doute d'être capable de battre un joueur professionnel, mais toujours ce serait chouette… et une histoire géniale à raconter plus tard." Il hausse les épaules, "Il parait plutôt cool. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de jouer et de rencontrer la plus jeune personne jamais admise dans une équipe professionnelle et puis dans l'équipe nationale. A ce propos quel genre de personne est cet Aomine ?"

"Aomine-kun… il a énormément changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Il me faisait penser à toi, en fait. En vérité il est la raison pour laquelle Kise-kun avait rejoint notre équipe de basket. Au début, à l'époque de Teikô, quand j'étais encore son ombre, il était vraiment très ouvert et aimait le basket plus que quiconque. Mais plus il jouait, plus il devenait fort, et rien ne pouvait plus lui offrir de challenge alors il commença à s'ennuyer de ce sport. On a réussi à la battre pendant la Winter Cup de la première année de lycée et pendant un moment, il avait semblé que le bon vieux Aomine était revenu…ça c'était, avant que Kise-kun ne disparaisse. Après ça, Aomine-kun continua à jouer au basket mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il continua de s'améliorer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'obtienne son diplôme et passe professionnel et c'est à peu près tout."

Kagami comprit qu'il eut la version courte mais ne pressa pas les choses. Après tout, il pourrait demander directement à l'homme dès demain. "Donc il si je suis bien il est passé d'un joueur d'équipe à une diva ? Je change d'avis, j'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas si bien m'entendre avec lui finalement. Et à propos de sa relation avec Kise ?"

"Je ne sais pas combien je devrai t'en dire puisqu'il serait probablement plus juste et plus précis si tu l'entendais venant d'Aomine-kun. Ils étaient très proches quand on était à Teikô, ils avaient pour habitude de rester derrière pour jouer des matchs en 1-contre-1 tous le temps. Kise-kun admirait énormément Aomine-kun, bien que durant le tournoi inter lycée, il avait effectivement annoncé qu'il arrêtait de l'admirer. Mais pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas si certain puisque je n'étais pas avec eux donc tu devras le demander à Aomine-kun toi-même."

Kagami cligna des yeux, "Comment se fait-il que tu n'en sois pas sûr ?

"Eh bien, ils agissaient probablement différemment quand j'étais là… Kise-kun était très facilement distrait quand il ne jouait pas au basket

* * *

_Dès qu'il __aperçut__ le plus petit, le blond rayonna et s'attacha __immédiatement__ à l'autre, se fro__t__tant joyeusement le nez dans ses cheveux, "Kurokocchi !"_

_Imperturbable, Kuroko se contenta de rester tel quel, "Kise-kun, Tu es lourd et un peu en sueur. Lâche-moi s'il te plait."_

_Puis Aomine s'approcha d'eux avec un __renfrognement__ agacé sur son visage, "Oi, Kise, de__s__cend de Tetsu à la fin ! C'est mon partenaire, tu __sais__ ? en plus, je __croyais__ qu'on allait __jouer__ une autre match."_

_Un large sourire, "Bien sûr Aominecchi ! mais je voulais câliner Kurokocchi d'abord !"_

_"Tu as une seconde pour lâcher Tetsu et retourner sur le terrain avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne joue plus avec toi."_

_"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne peux pas bouger aussi rapidement !"_

_Aomine haussa les épaules et commença à partir dans l'autre direction. "Donc je suppose qu'on ne joue plus."_

_Le blond commença immédiatement à avoir les yeux pleins de larmes et courut vers le garçon à la peau brunie, essayant de le ramener sur le terrain, "Non ! Ce n'est pas juste du tout Aominecchi, encore ! encore ! Jouons encore !"_

_Sans même que Kise ne le sache, Kuroko et Aomine échangèrent des regards amusés avant qu'Aomine ne laisse échapper un soupir __exagérer__ et ne se retourne, "D'accord, d'__accord__, __a__l__lons-y__. Rien qu'un dernier match."_

* * *

"Ça se passait généralement comme ça dans les grandes lignes."

Kagami fronça les sourcils, "Vraiment ? Vous deux allier vraiment aussi loin que vous associer pour le faire pleurer ? Est que vous considériez ça comme un sport o quoi ? Tous les membres de la génération des miracles étaient des sadiques, non ?"

"Tu nous fais ressembler à des gens terribles, Kagami-kun."

"C'est parque que vous _êtes_ des gens terribles; même maintenant que vous êtes adultes."

Kuroko le regarda sérieusement, ignorant son affirmation, "Bien sûr, c'était Aomine-kun quand nous étions au collège. Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire quel genre d'Aomine-kun tu rencontreras demain soir. Je ne sais pas combien il a changé depuis le lycée mais Momoi-san sera vraiment utile dans ce cas. Elle et Kise-kun s'entendaient vraiment bien."

Kagami hocha la tête et nota mentalement.

"A ce propos, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler, Kagami-kun.

"Oh ? De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Désignant les grands sacs pleins de nourriture dans ses mains, il parla dans son ton neutre habituel, "Tu devrais probablement ralentir avec les burgers. Manger des douzaines de burgers au déjeuner vas probablement te conduire à des problèmes de santé quand tu seras plus vieux."

S'il le pouvait, il aurait frappé la tête de l'autre. "Ne dit pas quelque chose d'aussi inutile avec un ton si sérieux ! si je voulais des avis sur ma santé, je l'aurais demandé !"

S'étant rassis à son bureau après avoir fini de manger, il feuilleta les pages qu'il avait posés sur son bureau et les autres que Tatsuya lui avaient laissé avec une expression renfrognée. Lire les messages envoyés à Kise la nuit de sa disparition avait tout de déprimant.

_'Oi, Kise, est ce que tu t'es perdu ? Décroche ton téléphone.'_

_'Kise, où est tu, idiot ?'_

_'Kise-kun, est ce que tu vas bien ?'_

_'Ryôta, tout le monde s'inquiète.'_

_'Kise-chin, est ce que tu vas bien ?'_

_'Ki-chan, où es-tu parti ?_

_'Kise décroche ton putain de téléphone !'_

_'Tout le monde te chercher, où est tu ?'_

_'Appelle moi, espèce de crétin !'_

Reposant les pages, il laissa échapper un lourd soupir et se laissa fondre dans sa chaise pour regarder le plafond. Après avoir réfléchi à tout cela, il en conclut qu'il n'était pas impatient du moment où il devrait annoncer la nouvelle à Aomine. Après avoir lu tellement de conversation entre les deux, il était clair qu'ils avaient une relation plus intime entre eux; une qui allait au-delà du basket. Il resta assit là, et essaya de parvenir à tous les scénarios possibles. "Eh, Kuroko…"

L'autre releva la tête de sa pile de papiers, "Oui ?"

"Quels sont tes sentiments par rapport au fait qu'Aomine soit un suspect ?"

Kuroko secoua la tête avec assurance, "Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être lui. J'ai confiance en Aomine-kun."

* * *

Le soir suivant, les deux firent leur chemin vers la gare à laquelle Momoi avait dit les rejoindre. Kagami regarda vers Kuroko, "Ca fait un bail depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, non ? Est-ce que tu pourras la reconnaitre ?"

Le plus petit acquiesça, "Oui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus." Tandis qu'ils montaient une série de marches, Kuroko désigna une femme non loin de là, "C'est Momoi-san."

S'approchant d'elle, elle sembla remarquée Kagami en premier avec que ses yeux ne passent sur Kuroko. Souriante, elle leur fit signe de la main avant de courir vers eux attirant Kuroko dans une étreinte serrée, "Tetsu-kun ! ça fait si longtemps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

Entendant l'affection dans la voix de la femme et voyant combien elle était attirante, Kagami ne put que rester la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle embrassait le plus petit homme. Elle était vraiment la manager d'une équipe de basket ? Et impassible, Kuroko tourna son regard vers lui, "Kagami-kun, s'il te plait ramasse ta mâchoire avant de gober les mouches. Momoi-san, je ne crois pas que vous deux aient été présentés. Voici le détective Kagami-kun."

Momoi cligna des yeux et tourna son attention vers lui bien qu'elle ne lâche pas l'autre petit dans ses bras, "Oh ! Vous êtes venu tous les deux ? Bonjour, détective. Mon nom est Momoi Satsuki."

Se recomposant, Kagami se redressa et retourna les présentations, "Kagami Taiga. Ravis de te rencontrer."

La femme aux cheveux rose baissa le regard avec curiosité, "Tetsu-kun, pourquoi est tu avec un détective ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est à propos d'Aomine-kun, c'est ça ? je t'en prie ne me dit pas qu'il a fait quelque chose de stupide. Même si j'ai bien essayé de garder un œil sur lui aussi souvent que possible…" elle laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête en exaspération.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards interrogatifs avant que Kuroko ne secoue la tête, "Non, Momoi-san, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Aomine-kun n'as pas de problème. Mais nous devrions probablement le trouver d'abord, ce sera plus facile de cette façon."

Laissant tomber, elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, "Je lui ai envoyé un avertissement plus tôt mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il sera prêt. Il aussi irresponsable que toujours. Mais je suppose que ça vaut la peine d'essayer… ça fera toujours plaisir de gâcher ça fête de toute façon."

* * *

Tandis qu'ils quittèrent la gare, les deux anciens camarades d'école commencèrent à rattraper le temps perdu avec Kuroko parlant de son travail à la garderie et Momoi parlant de ses expériences avec le monde du basket professionnel. Marchant délibérément deux pas derrière les deux, Kagami ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien ils s'entendaient. Mais Momoi se retourna soudainement et le regarda, "Kagami-kun, tu joues au basket, je me trompe ?"

Il cligna des yeux, "Ouais, comment le sais-tu ?"

"Momoi-san est vraiment douée pour analyser les gens, particulièrement quand il s'agit de basket," expliqua Kuroko.

Momoi rayonna et attira le plus petit dans une nouvelle étreinte, "Je suis si contente que tu te souviennes de ça, Tetsu-kun ! C'est ma spécialité. Après avoir été autour de joueurs de basket pendant tant d'année, c'est seulement naturel de développé ce genre de qualité."

"Oh ? C'est plutôt cool. Tu étais également la manager de l'équipe de Teikô, c'est bien ça ?"

La femme fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, "Oui, c'est à ce moment que je suis tombée amoureuse de Tetsu-kun."

Il revint deux fois sur cette phrase, "De quoi ?"

"Yep ! Tetsu-kun était mon premier amour après qu'il met offert une glace. On a même eu deux rendez-vous et il m'a même offert une poupée ! Il était un véritable ange, il l'est toujours, pas comme Aomine-kun. Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien les gamins de la nurserie doivent t'aimer. Il faut absolument que je vienne de rendre visite une prochaine fois !"

"Comment va Aomine-kun ?"

Momoi se renfrogna, clairement mal à l'aise avec le sujet qu'ils venaient d'aborder. "Aomine-kun… eh bien, il est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il se montre aux entrainements la plupart du temps mais part juste après. C'est la même chose avec les matchs, et il ne vient qu'au sorti de l'équipe que quand je le force. Je suppose qu'il fait de son mieux mais toujours…ce n'est toujours pas pareil. Il a même fait une publicité une fois mais après cette fois-là, il a rejeté toutes les offres. C'était probablement trop pour lui…"

Relevant un sourcil, Kagami demanda sans y réfléchir, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui trouves des excuses ? s'il est un con alors il est un con, non ?"

Kuroko releva les yeux sur lui, "Kagami-kun, tu recommences à être insensible."

La femme aux cheveux roses se mit à rire, revenant sur le vieux surnom qu'elle avait pour son ami d'enfance, "Il me fait penser à Dai-chan avant : direct et sans tact. C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, Kagami-kun. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants alors je suppose que j'ai un petit faible pour lui. Il a ce charisme caché qui pousse juste les gens à vouloir le suivre et à l'aider à réussir, même s'il est un idiot."

"Ca ne veut toujours pas dire qu'il a le droit d'agir comme bon lui semble et n'en faire qu'à sa tête," grommela-t-il.

Momoi lui fit un doux sourire, "Ce n'est pas juste moi, hein ? Tetsu-kun, ne ressemble-t-il pas à Dai-chan quand on était à Teikô ?"

Le plus petit hocha la tête en approbation, "Parfois, oui."

Kagami trouva intéressant que, bien que la femme faisait évidemment référence à des moments où Kise était encore en vie, elle n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné son nom.

* * *

Arrivant devant une résidence, la réaction naturelle de Kagami fut de regarder béat devant la taille du bâtiment. "Waouh cet endroit est gigantesque ! je suppose que c'est à quoi on doit s'attendre venant d'un athlète professionnel." Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. "Sérieusement ? Il vit dans un penthouse ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop ?"

Momoi ricana doucement à sa réaction tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur , "C'est comme ça qu'il aime afficher son statut, je crois. Je pense qu'il s'est installé ici parce que c'est proche de la où il vivait avant." Elle montra la rue en contre-bas, "Vous voyez ce terrain de basket là en bas ? il jouait là tous les week-ends. Je crois qu'il descend toujours là bas pour faire quelques paniers de temps en temps.

Frappant à la porte, les trois attendirent un instant. Kuroko cligna des yeux, "peut-être qu'il n'est pas chez lui ?"

Elle souffla, "Non, il est obligatoirement chez lui. Sinon j'ai juste à me servir de la clé qu'il m'a donné et-"

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme agacé fit un pas à l'extérieur ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Satsuki ? Tu fais tellement de bruit aujourd'hui ! Tu dois savoir que j'ai une invitée avec beaucoup de monde au balcon chez moi à l'instant." Mais à ce moment ses yeux passèrent vers ses autres invités et il regarda avec incrédulité avant de s'exclamer, "Waouh ! Tetsu, c'est vraiment toi ? Ca fait si longtemps ! Tu sembles bien te port ! Oh ? Et qui est ce type ?"

"Bonjour, Aomine-kun. Voici le détective Kagami-kun.'

L'homme à la peau mate releva un sourcil, "Oh ? Un détective ? Bonjour, Aomine Daiki."

Essayant de ne pas paraitre aussi subjugué qu'il l'était par la demeure de l'autre, il s'éclaircit la gorge et secoua la main de l'autre, "Kagami Taiga."

Aomine passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu honteux, "Ecoutez, Détective, Tetsu, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi vous êtes là mais, je dois m'excuser j'ai quelqu'un et elle m'attend probablement donc est ce que nous pourrions reparler de tout ça demain plutôt ? Satsuki à mon numéro de téléphone."

Son ami d'enfance fronça les sourcils en protestation, "Mais je t'ai dit il y a plusieurs heures que Tetsu-kun allait passer !"

"J'ai dû oublier où je n'ai pas bien lu le message alors." Se tournant vers le plus petit, il sourit, "Désolé Tetsu, mais une top model m'attend. Je jure, ses poumons sont encore plus développés que ceux de Sa-"

Plus pour l'étonnement de Momoi, Kuroko coupa rageusement le joueur professionnel, "Aomine-kun, c'est à propos de Kise-kun."

Aomine fit une légère grimace et se figea visiblement à la mention de ce nom. Avec moins d'arrogances, il demanda faiblement, "Et qui y a-t-il à son propos ?"

"Ils ont retrouvé son corps, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun est définitivement parti."

Il y eut un instant de pose avant que le plus grand ne réponde froidement, "C'est ça ? Ne gaspille pas mon temps à me dire quelque chose que je savais déjà, Tetsu. Et comme je l'aie dit, je suis occupé pour l'instant, alors rentre chez toi. Toi aussi, Satsuki."

Puis il retourna à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 7:

Se regardant de manière choquée après que la porte leur eut été claquée au nez, les deux ne purent qu'échanger des regards préoccupés l'un avec l'autre. A côté d'eux, Momoi ne pouvait que secouer la tête alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes dans ses yeux, "Je-je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attitude de Dai-chan…il… juste que…Ki-chan... est-ce que vous l'avez finalement retrouvé ? Il…ne nous a pas quittés ?"

Kuroko hocha la tête silencieusement et s'approcha pour réconforter la femme pendant que Kagami éloignait les deux de l'appartement, "Allez, on va te raccompagner chez toi."

Laissant retomber sa tête, elle se laissa conduire.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent en dehors du bâtiment, Kagami jeta un dernier regard vers le penthouse qu'ils venaient juste de quitter, repensant à l'hostilité qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Puis son attention revint sur les deux marchant devant lui, se demanda si la femme était assez bien pour pouvoir répondre à des questions sur l'affaire ou nom. "… Je suppose que vous étiez proches avec Kise ?"

Acquiesçant, Momoi répondit, essayant de réprimer le trémolo dans sa voix, "Il était comme un frère pour moi; mon meilleur ami."

Hésitant pendant un instant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une façon 'sensible' de formuler ça prochaine question. "Donc… où pensait tu qu'il aurait bien pu être tout ce temps ?"

"Kagami-kun…"

"Non, ce n'est rien, Tetsu-kun." Elle renifla légèrement, "Je croyais… non, j'espérais que Ki-chan s'était simplement sauver quelque part. Ce n'est pas souvent, mais on entend parfois ce genre d'histoire aux infos… des gens qui laissent leur vie derrière…"

Il arqua un sourcil, "Tu croyais que Kise avait abandonné sa vie pour tout recommencer ailleurs ? pourquoi ?"

Avec un peu de culpabilité, la femme admit, "J-je sais que ça ne ressemble pas à Ki-chan de s'enfuir comme ça mais environ un mois avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il luttait…contre quelque chose. J'ai trouvé ça étrange puisqu'il n'avait jusque-là pas eu de problèmes avec sa charge de travail, mais quelque chose l'épuisait er t l'inquiétait tout le temps. Je lui en avais parlé mais il n'avait fait qu'en rire. A un certain point, il m'avait même dit une fois qu'il avait ressenti l'envie de tout envoyer en l'air et de s'enfuir alors j'espérais juste que c'était ce qu'il avait fait…"

Kuroko se renfrogna bien que sa voix ne reste douce, "Kise-kun ne se serait pas sauvé peu importe ce qu'il en aurait dit. Il détestait laisser tomber les gens plus que tout."

Momoi hocha faiblement la tête, "Je sais. Une partie de moi le savait, mais je voulais que ce soit la vérité. Parce que Ki-chan qui c'était sauver été toujours une meilleure alternative que… " elle fit une pause et fit un geste de la main, "à _ça_".

Arrivant à son immeuble non loin, ils raccompagnèrent la femme en larmes jusqu'à sa porte. Bien qu'il sache qu'on le traiterait d'insensible plus tard, mais ne voulant pas laisser passer une chance, Kagami demanda à la femme, "Pourrais-tu dire à Aomine de se rendre au poste de police demain à dix heures ? ça nous aiderait beaucoup de savoir ce qu'il sait sur la disparition. Et pourrais-tu passer plus tard toi aussi ? Disons…vers quatorze heures peut être ? tien, voici ma carte si jamais tu as besoin de me joindre. Ne te gêne pas pour m'appeler quand tu as besoin. Je sais que ça va probablement être difficile mais ce serait bien que tu essayes de dormir un peu."

"Merci, je m'assurerait qu'il le sache." Hochant la tête, Momoi accepta la carte et ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de se tourner vers Kuroko avec un regard suppliciant, "Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan… j'ai essayé si durement de le convaincre que Ki-chan était toujours là dehors quelque pars pendant si longtemps. Il a dû finir par espérer un miracle plus que quiconque…"

Kuroko inclina la tête en compassion, "Je sais… s'il te plait essaye de te reposer un peu, Momoi-san. Tu préférerais qu'on reste avec toi encore un peu ?"

La femme secoua la tête et sécha ses larmes avec sa manche, "Merci, Tetsu-kun, mais ça va aller. Je crois que j'ai jute besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir… bonne nuit. On se voie demain Kagami-san."

* * *

Regardant la porte se refermer, les deux laissèrent échapper un soupire synchrone tandis qu'il faisaient leur chemin vers la sortie, "Ça aurait pu mieux ce passer…"

Kuroko acquiesça, "Je suis d'accord.'

Se frottant la nuque avec embarras, Kagami demanda aussi posément que possible, "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la réaction d'Aomine ?"

Le plus petit secoua la tête, "Je ne peux rien dire avec certitude… il nous a claqué la porte au visage dans les deux minutes après notre arrivée."

Cette affirmation n'était pas vraiment discutable alors il passa à autre chose. "Comme de juste. Et pour Momoi alors ?"

"Je pense que ce sont ses honnêtes sentiments. De ton point de vue, tu penses probablement qu'en regardant dans la logique des choses, n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu facilement conclure que Kise était probablement parti. Mais comme la dit Kasamatsu-senpai, c'est différent de le penser que de le confirmer. Et tout comme Momoi-san, j'ai passé pas mal de mon temps à espérer quelque chose de hautement improbable plus qu'accepter la plus logique et probable possibilité."

Kagami haussa les épaules, "Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos de logique où autre. Il y a toujours plus dans une enquête que de la simple logique, particulièrement quand il s'agit de la mort de quelqu'un de proche. Je veux dire, s'est simplement naturel, non ? quand tu tiens à quelqu'un, c'est simplement normal d'espérer au mieux bien que ce ne soit pas logique où même hautement improbable."

Tournant à un angle, Kuroko l'observa avec ses yeux bleus perçants, "Tu suspectes toujours Aomine-kun."

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Intérieurement, il voulait cracher que les statistiques disaient qu'une grande partie des meurtres étaient commis par ceux proche de la victime mais il se retint. "Pour le moment, il reste toujours un suspect. Sa réaction à la nouvelle ne l'a pas vraiment aidé mais…" il avait vu tressaillir et il avait entendu la façon dont l'homme avait baissé la voix. "Mais je ne suis pas ici pour sauter aux conclusions. Je suis ici pour résoudre l'affaire en me basant sur des preuves et des faits. En tout cas, je pense qu'il pourrait avoir de précieuses informations sur Kise. Tous les deux… en assumant que lui et Momoi se souviennent de se montrer demain. Je doute que Momoi oublie mais je ne peux pas être si sûr pour Aomine après aujourd'hui. Et toi, tu crois toujours en lui ?"

Kuroko inclina la tête avec certitude, "Oui, Aomine-kun se montrera définitivement demain. Bien qu'il ne l'admettra probablement jamais, après qu'il se soit calmé et qu'il ait la chance de repensé à tout ça calmement, il sera celui qui voudra le plus que cet affaire soit résolu."

Kagami renifla, essayant d'imaginer l'autre prenant l'affaire où même _lui_ au sérieux. "pour l'instant, je trouve ça plutôt dure à croire.

"Oui, et bien… je suppose que tu le croiras quand tu le verras. Et à ce propos, ne dit pas de mal de Kise-kun devant lui, il se fâcherait. Et tu ferais probablement mieux de ne pas trop l'énervé; Aomine-kun a tendance à agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences quand il est en colère."

"Je garderais ça en tête. Tu sais, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as été le premier amour de quelqu'un comme Momoi."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire au juste, Kagami-kun ?" bien que le visage du petit reste inexpressif, il y avait un quelque chose de tranchant dans sa voix. Que ce soit un tranchant taquin où menaçant, Kagami ne sut pas vraiment.

Secouant la tête et détournant le regard, il haussa les épaules, "Rien, rien,… c'est juste…euh, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. Oublie ce que j'ai dit."

"Non, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu insinuais."

"Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber !" il commença à pousser l'autre vers la station de métro." Aller, rentrons à la maison ! Tu travailles demain, non ? Tu n'aimerais pas trop dormir et arriver en retard !"

* * *

Le jour suivant, au poste, il se dirigeait vers la porte de son bureau quand une voix inconnue raisonna, le poussant à s'arrêter dans son mouvement. Il y eu un sifflement appréciatif, "_S'est __ton chef ? pas mal ! __peut-être__ que j'__aurais__ vraiment dû devenir un __flic__ si cétait pour voir ça __tous__ les jours._"

Puis la voix de Tatsuya répondit conventionnellement, "_Tu voulais entrer dans la police ? Vraiment, Aomine-san _?"

Aomine ? regardant sa montre, il ne put que cligner des yeux au fait que le grand homme était en fait arrivé avec une demi-heure d'avance et qu'il était maintenant dans le bureau ayant une conversation parfaitement normale et amicale avec son partenaire.

"_Ouais, en quelque sorte. Si je n'__étais__ pas passé pro, entrer dans la police était mon second choix. Où, du moins quelque chose que j'ai __considéré__ quand j'__étais__ au lycée. Tu __sais__, à __cette__ époque. Je doute que ça m'aurait conduit quelque part_."

"_Eh__ bien, __peut-être__est-ce__ une bonne chose de ne pas s'être engagé dans cette voix. Autr__e__ment tu n'__aurais__ jamais __pulvérisé__tous ces records__ comme tu la fais. Oh, __à__ ce propos, ne pense même pas à faire des __avances__ à la patronne. Elle serait plus qu'__heureuse__ de te castrer de la façon la plus horrible que tu puisses imaginer_."

"_Vraiment ? On __croirait__ que c'est une bête…"_

Juste à ce moment le téléphone de Kagami vibra. Le retirant de sa poche et l'ouvrant, il y trouva un message de Momoi.

"_Kagami-san, est ce que Aomine-kun est déjà arrivé_ ? _Je lui ai __envoyé__ un mail et lui ai __lai__s__sé__ des messages mais il ne __m'a__ jamais __répondu_!"

"_Ne t'__inquiète__ pas. Il __est__ déjà ici."_

Réalisant combien il était étrange pour lui de se tenir à l'extérieur de son bureau, écoutant la conversation des gens à l'intérieur, il décida que c'était le bon moment pour faire un pas à l'intérieur. La pièce se retrouva immédiatement silencieuse en sa présence. Echangeant des regards furtifs avec Tatsuya, il finit par regarder l'autre homme pendant un moment, essayant de le cerner. Il pouvait dire que le joueur pro n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Mais si cela était dû à sa compagnie où au fait d'avoir appris la mort de Kise, ça il l'ignorait. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun signe qui indiquait que des larmes avaient été versées…

Le joueur de basket pinça les lèvres et retourna le regard en silence. Il semblait être tout juste sorti d'un gymnase, portant un short de basket et un simple t-shirt. Après un long et embarrassant moment, il se frotta la nuque et avec un soupir, conduisit l'autre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. "Allons-y, fini ont en rapidement. Ne fait pas trop attention au numéro de la salle. C'est simplement pour un peu plus d'intimité."

* * *

Il observa tandis que Aomine prenait un siège fixait le bureau avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

"Hm ? Tu vas juste te contenté de t'assoir là et de ne rien dire ? Ça ne va pas marcher dans cette situation, tu sais?"

Toujours pas de réponse.

_Mince, il se comporte comme un adolescent grondé…_

_"…tu ferais probablement __mieux__ de ne pas trop l'__énervé__; Aomine-kun a __tendance__ à agir sans __réfléchir __aux conséquences__ quand il est en colère._"

_Merci Kuroko. Je suppose que je vais suivre ton avis vague et mal orienté._

Après une minute de silence, il décida d'en venir à son second plan puisque l'autre homme ne prévoyait clairement pas de coopérer avec lui. Gardant sa tête dans la paume de sa main, il ouvrit la bouche et murmura un seul mot."…_Aominecchi._"

Les effets furent immédiats et encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Le pro prit une brusque inspiration et des yeux bleus sombre se posèrent instantanément sur lui; d'abord rond sous le choc, puis plissé sous la colère. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." Il marmonna doucement, presque menaçant.

Il lança à l'autre un sourire condescendant. "Oh ? Est que j'ai fait mouche ? C'est comme ça que Kise t'aurait appelé, non ? on m'a dit qu'il aimait ajouter 'cchi' au nom des gens. Ça sonne plutôt mignon, en fait. Tu ne penses pas, _Aominecchi _?"

Se renfrognant, le plus grand frappa la table de ses mains mais se rattrapa, "Et alors s'il m'appelait comme ça ? ça ne te donne pas le droit d'utiliser mon nom avec autant de familiarité."

Bon, il semblait qu'il pressait finalement les bons boutons. Intérieurement, il se demanda s'il devait se réjouir de la façon naturelle avec laquelle il arrivait à enrager l'autre. "Donc est que le surnom était un privilège réservé à Kise seul ? pourquoi est que ça importe ? est ce qu'il était spécial pour toi ? tu aurais pu m'avoir, juste après tes réactions l'autre soir et tout."

"Qui se soucie de la raison ? ça m'énerve que tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est tout ! Arh, tu me donnes la chair de poule. C'est dégoutant."

Kagami laissa l'insulte couler, bien qu'avec reluctance, mais pour l'instant, il était simplement content que l'autre soit sorti de son silence. "Mais ce n'était pas dégoutant quand Kise t'appelait comme ça… tu préférais les garçons donc ? je n'aurais pas deviné avec ton 'invité' d'hier soir."

Les yeux d'Aomine s'enflammèrent face à son ton moqueur et décida de le défier, "Oh ? ça t'intéresse ? est-ce que tu m'as attiré dans cette pièce pour que je te saute où quelque chose dans le genre ? Je suppose que ça ne me dérangerait pas de te la mettre."

Irrité par le ton moqueur et défiant de la voix du plus grand, Kagami leva un sourcil, rendant le sourire forcé, "Hm ? Est-ce que c'était une proposition ? tu sembles horriblement expérience. Mais si on doit en venir là, s'est moi qui te sauterais?" tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il devait constamment réprimer les frissons de dégout qui menaçait de lui hérisser les poils des bras.

"J'aimerais te voir essayer, détective ! Je te sauterais là sur cette table ! j'espère que tu as du lubrifiant, salle flic pervers ou sinon tu ne pourras pas te lever pendant une semaine." Clama Aomine avec audace, bien que les poils de ses bras se dressent immanquablement.

Leur dispute vulgaire continua jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne souffle, "Très bien, faisons-le alors !"

Chair de poule.

"Ouais ! Faisons-le ! Ici et maintenant !"

Encore plus de chair de poule.

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que finalement ils ne puissent plus longtemps réprimer l'envie de frissonné de dégout et de détourner le regard. Kagami se frotta les bras, essayant de faire disparaitre les petites bosses de sa peau, "Eurk… c'était trop répugnant…"

Aomine leva les yeux sur lui, tout aussi dégouté. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait du rentre dedans."

Il se renfrogna face à l'accusation, "Quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé !"

Le plus grand laissa tout de suite échapper une protestation, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne préfère même pas les hommes. J'ai besoin de sein. Sein ! plus ils sont gros mieux je les aime !"

"Et pour Kise alors ?"

A ces mots, l'autre détourna rapidement le regard et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe. Kagami se renfrogna d'ennui, espérant qu'il ne retombe pas encore dans le silence.

Ne voulait pas laisser à l'autre une chance de se murer à nouveau dans le silence, il laissa échapper un soupir et parla avec nonchalance, 'Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Haizaki avant et il m'a dit que toi et Kise étaient des sex friends ? c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me parler de lui ? Je suppose que si c'est le cas, alors peut-être n'a tu réellement pas d'information utile. Où tu es juste trop embarrasser par ça ?" un haussement d'épaules, "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De la façon dont la dit Haizaki, Kise semblait être la personne qu'il fallait aller voir pour du bon temps. Qui pourrait te blâmer pour avoir pris ton tour ? je veux dire, un top-modèle ? qui pourrait rester, hein ?"

Kagami s'excusa mentalement au blond pour la diffamation. Mais en même temps, s'il s'en referait aux membres de la génération de miracles qu'il avait rencontrés, 'un bon moment' voulait normalement dire 'faire pleurer Kise', ce qui était quelque choses qu'ils faisant régulièrement, donc ce n'était pas nécessairement un mensonge.

Cette fois-là, Aomine se leva, criant de colère, incapable de contrôler son tempérament. "Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit ! Ce connard d'Haizaki ne connaissait rien de Kise ! Kise n'est absolument pas comme ça !"

Prenant note de l'utilisation du présent, Kagami releva un sourcil et ricana d'incrédulité, "Protecteur, n'est tu pas ? Mais comment peux-tu être aussi certain ? Et ce que tu prétends connaitre Kise mieux que Haizaki ?"

L'homme le regardait glacialement maintenant, répondant avec agressivité, "Bien sûr que oui ! Je le connaissais mieux que quiconque !"

"Comment ?"

"Parce que Kise était mien ! Il n'a jamais couché avec personne excepté moi et nous n'étions pas des amis avec bénéfice ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre !"

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne préférais pas les hommes ?"

"Kise est différent ! Il n'y a que lui ! Il n'y a jamais eu que lui !"

Il y eut une longue pause. Maintenant ils faisant de bons progrès, pensa Kagami avec satisfaction.

Laissant à l'autre un moment pour se calmer et comprendre qu'il avait simplement été trompé pour sortir de son silence, Kagami observa tandis que le pro se rasseyait, lui lançant un regard noir, "Enfoiré…"

Avec la glace brisée et toute l'hostilité sortie, Kagami haussa les épaules, "Sûre, pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me gêne pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. Vraiment pas du tout. Mais pour en revenir à l'important, maintenant que tu parles de nouveau, parlons un peu de ta relation avec Kise."

"Il n'y a rien à dire." Fut la réponse bornée.

Se reposant sur son dossier et croisant les bras, le détective releva un sourcil septique face à l'affirmation, "Oh, je dirais qu'il y a bien plus à dire; comme le fait que vous ne partagiez pas simplement un lit. Ou comment Kise est 'tien' et ne couchait jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? voudrait tu élaborer un peu sur le sujet ?"

Aomine se renfrogna, "Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Il est mien… où, du moins je le suppose," il fit une pause embarrasser, clairement pas habitué au concept de devoir parler du blond au passer, "…était."

"Alors vous aviez donc une relation exclusive ?"

Le joueur de basket sembla trouver la conversation sur le sujet inconfortable. Il se frotta la nuque presque avec honte et marmonna, "Ouais certainement. Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça."

"Quand cette relation a-t-elle commencé ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela importe ?"

Laissant échapper un soupir, il se sentait comme s'il parlait à un enfant. "Ca importe parce que votre relation et ceux qui étaient au courant pourraient avoir quelque chose avec l'affaire."

Le plus grand releva les yeux sous le choc et l'incrédulité, "Quoi ? Et tu en train de dire que Kise aurait pu mourir à cause de moi ? Parce qu'on était ensemble ?"

Il secoua la tête, "Pas nécessairement, mais c'est une possibilité que je dois explorer. recommençons. Quand et comment as-tu rencontré Kise ?"

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Aomine laissa échapper un lourd soupir, "Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'en parler, maintenant non ? C'était en seconde année de collège à Teikô? A cette époque, Kise avait déjà son boulot de modèle. Sa famille n'était pas si aisée. Ses deux parents travaillaient et il avait souvent seulement assez d'argent pour le repas de midi alors il avait dû prendre un emploi à mis temps pour se payer tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Grace à ce travail, il y avait beaucoup de ragot au collège sur ce gamin qui était bon en tout… je suppose que j'étais moi aussi curieux de la connaitre… comme tout le monde, mais pas assez pour que j'aille le trouver par moi-même. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard ce jour-là de toute façon…"

* * *

_Courant après le __ballon__ de basket qui était s'éta__it échappé, il entendit un cri__ et __couru__t__ en d__i__rection du son. __Evidement__ quelqu'un avait __trouvé__ le __ballon__ avant lui "Pardon, pardon, c'était un accident !" __apercevant__ une touffe de cheveux blond__s__ et un__e__ silhouette tenant sa tête entre ses mains, il ne put que rire doucement pour lui-même, "Désolé pour ça. Tu vas bien ?"_

_"Aïe… je vais bien…" marmonna le blond avant de se redresser et de lui renvoyer le ballon._

_Il leva un sourcil quand il __reconnut__ de qui il __s'agissait__, "__Eh__ bien, si ce n'est pas le fameux et p__o__pulaire Kise-kun." L'autre garçon le regarda comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il en rajoute. Mais il se contenta de hauss__er__ les épaules, son esprit toujours focaliser sur le match de basket qu'il venait juste de quitt__er__, "Merci, à plus !"_

_Retournant rapidement dans le gymnase où il reprit là où il s'était arrêté et gagnant le match d'entrainement avec facilité. Puis sentant une présence à l'entrée, il se tourna pour voir le blond qui se tenait là, "Hm ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"_

_Inhabituellement hésitant, __ou__ du moins le pensa il juste après l'avoir rencontré, le blond d__e__manda, "Et ce que je… peu__x__ rejoindre le club de basket ?"_

_Aomine cligna des yeux, "C'est très soudain… mais ouais, certainement. Je ne __vois__ pas pou__r__quoi tu ne __pourrais__ pas. Tu __aimes__ le basket ?"_

_Le blond fit un joyeux sourire, ses yeux brillants, "J'ai le sentiment que je vais apprendre à l'aimer !"_

_Il ne put que retourner ce sourire, "Bien ! Alors tu vas bien t'intégré ! Je suis Aomine Daiki."_

_"Kise Ryôta. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà ça. Alors… Aominecchi. ("Hein ? Aominecchi ? C'est quoi ce nom "') et si jamais je deviens titulaire, tu joueras en un contre un avec moi ?"_

_Laissant sortir un sourire face à l'__enthousiasme__ de l'autre, il secoua la tête. "Ne t'__emballe__ pas trop vite. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais bon en sport et tout, mais notre club de basket et e__n__core plus intense que les autres clubs, alors __prépare__s-__toi. Mais, et si seulement tu __deviens__ tit__u__laire, alors je __promis__ de jouer en un contre un avec toi, d'accord ?"_

_Kise hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, "Ouais ! Je travaillerais dur et j'en serais en un rien de temps ! N'oublie pas ta promesse, ok, Aominecchi ?" Avec un salut de la main, le seconde année disparu à un tournant._

_"Sérieusement, comment se fait-il que ce soit devenu soudainement 'Aominecchi' ?"_

_Puis soudainement, un__e__ voix l'interpela de __derrière__ lui, "On dirait que tu as un nouvel adm__i__rateur, Aomine-kun."_

_Avec un sursaut, il se retourna vivement, "Testu ! Ne te glisse pas derrière moi comme ça ! D'où est ce que tu viens ?"_

_"Mais ça fait déjà un moment que je suis là…"_

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Kise défia Haizaki dans un match et __perdit__. Il __se figura qu'il était trop tôt pour lui pour pouvoir se mesur__er__ à l'autre mais c'était fait. Regardant silencie__u__sement tandis que le garçon au__x__ cheveux gris partait avec sa nouvelle petite amie volé__e__, il __s'approcha du blond et s'accroupi__t__ à côté de lui, "Mince…toi…vraiment, pourquoi cette pr__é__cipitation ? défier Haizaki avant d'être près comme ça…"_

_Il y avait des larmes à la bordure des yeux du blond lorsqu'il releva son regard sur lui, "J-Je voulais juste jouer avec vous les gars et Kurokocchi plus tôt… et tu as promis de jouer contre moi si je devenais titulaire…"_

_Il y eu__t__ un soudain changement d'atmosphère alors qu'il regardait le visage de ses coéqu__i__pier__s__. 'On dirait qu'il a __réveillé__ les sadiques…' bien qu'il d__ut__admettre__, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment attirant __à__ voir le __modelé__ pleurer. 'Je suppose que c'est ça qui fait de lui un m__o__dèle. Les gens normaux ne __sont__ pas capable__s__ d'être si beau en pleurant.'_

_Il se frotta la nuque avec embarras, "Tu ne peux pas simplement sauter les étapes. Tu as dit que tu voulais jouer avec nous, non ? si tu ne peux même pas battre Haizaki, alors comment peux-tu espérer me battre moi ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner, non ? dépêche-toi et entraines-toi encore plus, et quand tu deviendras un membre débutant, je jouerai contre toi sérieusement, compris ?"_

_Plus de larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et il sera fortement le plus grand contre lui, "Aominecchi, tu es si gentil avec moi…"_

_"O-Oi, ne pleure pas ! Testu, viens et aide moi ! Ne reste pas planté là à regarder ! Ce pouce levé n'aide pas non plus !"_

_A la mention de l'autre garçon, Kise se leva et s'attacha à Kuroko, qui s'était approché pour venir en aide à Aomine, à la place, "Kurokocchi ! je travaillerais dur et j'aurais ce poste de débutant ! Alors on pourra jouer ensemble !"_

_"Kise-kun, tu transpires et c'est un peu dégoutant. Et ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?"_

_"Méchant !"_

* * *

Aomine se balançait sur sa chaise en arrière et regardait le plafond tandis qu'il revenait sur son passé. "Deux semaines plus tard, il était devenu titulaire comme attendu. Et puis encore quelques semaines plus tard c'était quand ces mots sont sortis…"

_"Aominecchi, je t'aime…"_

* * *

TBC

Je dois faire une petite phrase pour l'excuses du retard, la vie réelle peut parfois occulter tout le reste…mais bon ça devrai aller maintenant et le prochain chapitre devrai arriver plus vite, il y en aura en tout treize plus un épilogue. Merci pour les fav les follow et les review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur de la version en anglais :****neko-nya**** sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 8

_Leur histoire se résolvait autour du basket-ball._

_Il séchait les cours et faisait une sieste sur le toit comme d'habitude quand quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, se tenant d'une façon à projeté une ombre sur lui. Ouvrant ses yeux en grommelant, il regarda l'intrus avec des yeux encore ensommeillés. "Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"_

_"Aominecchi, tu ne devrais pas sécher les cours si souvent."_

_Cette affirmation lui fit cligner des yeux et se redresser. "Hein ? Kise ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Quelle heure est il ? Ça ne peut pas être déjà l'heure de l'entraînement. Je ne peux pas vraiment avoir dormi tout le journée, non ? Je jure que c'était l'heure du repas il y a quoi ...cinq minutes !"_

_Le blond se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "L'heure du repas c'était il y a une demi-heure. J'étais supposé être en chemin pour demander à l'un des professeurs de troisièmes année une vidéo qu'on et censé regarder en cours aujourd'hui lais j'ai décidé de faire un détour pour voir si tu étais ici."_

_Ce laissant allé à un bâillement, il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir me déranger pendant ma sieste ?"_

_"Non, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête. C'est juste que..." il y eut un pause peut caractéristique. Ça lui rappela la foi où Kise lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rejoindre le club de basket. Le modèle regarda autour de lui, cherchant les bons mots. "Donc j'ai réalisé quelque chose ressemant et je pense que je..."_

_impatient, Aomine le poussa à faire vite pour qu'il puisse retourner à sa sieste. "Dépêches-toi et dis moi à la fin ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une confession amoureuse ?"_

_Des yeux d'ambre se firent ronds. "O-oui!Comment le savait tu ?"_

_il y eut une pause embarrassante entre les deux._

_"Oh..." ce fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à faire sortir de sa bouche ._

_Le blond sembla tout aussi honteux tandis qu'il regardait ses pieds. "Ouais...j'ai juste réalisé moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je crois que j'en suis venu à tomber amoureux de toi,Aominecchi..."_

_levant une main, il essaya d'assembler ses pensées. L'autre garçon 'aimait' pratiquement tout et tout le monde, donc que voulait il dire ? "Attends. Et pour le basket ?"_

_Kise cligna des yeux et inclina légèrement la tête. "Hein ? Pourquoi parle tu de basket ? J'adore le basket."_

_Il leva un sourcil. "Et Tetsu ?"_

_Il y eut un énorme sourire sur le visage de l'autre quand il répondit avec enthousiasme, "J'aime Kurokocchi !"_

_"Et tous ceux de l'équipe de basket ?"_

_"Je les aime tous aussi !"_

_Soupirant face à l'utilisation excessive des mots 'adorer' et 'aimer' que faisait l'autre, il posa sa tête sur son bras. "Donc de quel genre 'd'amour' exactement tu parle quand tu parles de **moi **?"_

_Le visage de Kise rougit rapidement alors qu'il détourna le regard. "La façon dont j'aime Kurokocchi et Aominecchi est différente..."_

_Bien qu'Aomine soit parfaitement certain d'avoir parfaitement compris ce que l'autre voulait dire par ses mots, il dut vérifier à deux fois pour être sûr juste au cas où. "Donc, c'est une vraie confession d'amour et pas un 'je viens de réaliser que tu es en fait un type bien' type de confession ?"_

_"Oui..."_

_"D'accord," commença il lentement, "Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Sortir ensemble ou quelque chose ?"_

_Le blond regarda dans sa direction avec surprise et cligna des yeux deux fois. "Hein ?"_

_Il put sentir son propre visage chauffé alors qu'il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. "S'est quoi cette tronche stupide ? Tu viens juste de te confesser, non ? Bon, je ne dis pas non ni quoi que ce soit. Donc qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? La plupart des filles veulent sorti ensemble tout de suite, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux."_

_l'expression troublée sur le visage de l'autre ne s'effaça pas. "Aominecchi, tu...tu ne penses pas que c'est répugnant de se faire avouer son amour par un garçon ?"_

_détournant les yeux sous l'embarras, il s'exprima d'un ton bas, "Pas particulièrement...je veux dire, tu n'as pas de poitrine et le reste mais ça ne rend pas ta confession particulièrement répugnante. Les mots et les sentiments n'ont pas de poitrine donc tu ne peux les juger que par leur niveau de sincérité. Et puis, ça pourrait ne pas marcher puisque je suis pratiquement certain de n'aimer que les filles. Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je suis prêt à faire un essai et voir si peut- être je peux t'aimer comme ça moi aussi. Mais n'ai pas trop d'espoir non plus."_

_"Aominecchi..."_

_Il y eut un fort reniflement, le poussant à faire revenir son attention sur le blond sous le choc. "Qu... ? Oi, pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? Tu ne t'ai pas fait jeter ! Arrête de pleurer, Kise ! Si quelqu'un te voit pleurer, j'aurais des problèmes avec tes fans, tu sais ? Tu devrais pas être heureux là, idiot ?"_

_Kise secoua la tête, séchant rapidement ses yeux. "J'suis vraiment heureux ! C'était simplement inattendu, c'est tout. Aominecchi est si gentil, je t'aime ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu me prennes au sérieux. C'est comme le basket, même si je viens de commencer il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu joues contre moi sérieusement."_

_bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute, il y avait un sentiment au fond de lui qui lui disait que s'il ne prenait pas le blond au sérieux, que ce soit en amour ou au basket, il allait le regretter plus tard dans sa vie. Il se mit à rire. "Ne soit pas stupide ! Je prends toujours le basket au sérieux. En tout cas, je traite ces choses aussi sérieusement que toi. Je n'aurai pas du tout pris ta confession sérieusement si tu n'avais pas eu l'air d'être sur le point de t'enfuir et de brailler jusqu'à t'en faire sortir les yeux tout le long."_

_Le blond souffla d'indignation et laissa échapper une protestation. "Je n'avai pas cette tête ! Mais j'ai pensé que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser à un moment, il battait si fort !"_

_tapotant l'épaule de l'autre dans une fausse compassion, Aomine soupira à nouveau. "Oui, oui, je réalise que ça a dû être difficile. Mais s'est fait et s'est fini maintenant, non ? Alors qu'est qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?"_

_"Honnêtement, je n'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin. Euh...pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne une vraie décision sur tout ça, je veux juste vraiment jouet au basket avec toi," répondit le mannequin avec son sourire solaire habituel plaqué sur le visage._

_Relevant un sourcil, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner face à la simplicité de tout ça. "Le basket ? Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça. Je suppose que je te reverrais à l'entraînement alors. Oh, puisqu'on en parle, tu n'étais pas supposé aller chercher une vidéo pour ta classe ? Ils ne vont pas se demander pourquoi tu mes si longtemps ?"_

_Après un sursaut, les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se précipitait à travers la porte mentant à la cage d'escalier "Zut, j'avais complètement oublié ça ! Je dois y aller ! On se voit à l'entraînement Aominecchi !"_

* * *

_Pour le restant de la journée, la seule chose à laquelle Aomine avait pu penser était la confession inattendue de son ami. Puis il avait fini par réfléchir à combien se serait différent de toutes les relations qu'il avait eu par le passé. La plupart d'entre elles s'étaient terminé de la même façon. C'était soit 'désoler, tu n'étais pas la personne que je croyais' ou 'tu adores clairement le basket-ball et je respecte ça, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'accorderait un peu de temps'. Et quand on lui demandait de choisir entre une fille et le basket, il ne manquait jamais de choisir le sport. Après tout, le basket restait constant tandis que les filles elles étaient changeantes et facilement remplaçables par des filles avec de plus forte poitrine._

_Il se demanda si se sera différent avec Kise. Le blond savait déjà quel genre de personne il pouvait être dans ses pires moments : direct, insensible, tête de mule, un amateur de l'école buissonnière et agressif. Il n'aura pas d'illusion. Et le problème du basket n'en sera pas un puisque l'autre était tout aussi passionné par ce sport qu'il pouvait l'être, et passé du temps ensemble ne sera pas un problème non plus puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même club. Émettant un son pensif pour lui même alors qu'il y réfléchissait plus profondément, il se dit que l'idée générale n'était pas si mal après tout. _

_"Ça pourrait en fait marcher plutôt bien..."_

_Le principal problème maintenant était de savoir si oui ou non il pourrait lui aussi aimer le blond. Et puisqu'il y réfléchissait, depuis quand Kise s'était mis à aimer les hommes ? Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le blond avait des rangées de filles attendant pour sortir avec lui et il était sorti avec ps mal d'entre elles, en comptant aussi celle qu'Haizaki avait volée. Mentalement, il décida qu'il irait lui même demander à l'autre plus tard. Ou peut être qu'il pouvait demander à Momoi puisque ces deux là passaient pas mal de temps à discuter depuis que Kise était devenu titulaire._

_Laissant échapper un soupir, Aomine regarda le ciel en se renfrognant. Si seulement Kise avait des seins, alors ça résoudrait **tout .**_

* * *

_Les deux restèrent tard ce soir là pour jouer en un contre un comme d'habitude. Momoi était rentrée chez elle tôt pour étudier en vue d'un test qu'ils avaient consciemment choisi de négliger. Et comme d'habitude, Aomine avait gagné facilement._

_Kise était étendu sur le sol, haletant. "C'est pas juste ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore perdu ! J'ai presque failli t'avoir cette fois ci en plus ! Je te battrais à coup sûr la prochaine fois, Aominecchi !"_

_Il se mit à rire. "Ouais, c'est ça, bien sûr. Tu as toujours cent ans en retard pour même penser pouvoir me battre, espèce d'idiot !"_

_le blond lui retourna son rire. "Continue à croire ça. Je vais forcément parvenir à gagner à un moment, et là rira bien qui rira le dernier !"_

_"Le seul endroit où tu pourras jamais espérer me battre ces dans tes rêves." marchant jusqu'au banc pour attraper sa serviette, il lança la sienne au blond. "Allez, il se fait tard. Dépêches-toi de te changer qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, tu veux bien ?"_

_Se relevant, Kise attrapa sa serviette et lui demanda avec enthousiasme. "Oh, on peut s'arrêter acheter une glace en chemin ? S'il te plaît ?"_

_Il haussa les épaules. "Sûre, pourquoi pas ?"_

* * *

_Sur le chemin du conveniance store, ils commencèrent à parler de chose dont ils n'avaient jamais discuté avant. Aomine appris pourquoi Kise faisait son travail de modèle et quel était sa situation familiale . Du tout au tout, c'était bien différent de lui et Momoi où leur parent était plutôt aisé, assez pour leur offrir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il découvrit aussi qu'il s'en remettait tout deux beaucoup aux stylos porte bonheur de Midorima pendant leurs test. Et après qu'ils aient acheté des glaces et qu'ils rentraient chez eux, il demanda (franchement comme à son habitude) , "Alors, depuis quand t'es tu soudainement mis à aimer les mecs ?"_

_Le blond leva les yeux en réfléchissant et répondit avec honnêteté, "Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne crois pas que j'aime tous les garçons, ou mêmes les garçons en général à ce propos. Ne le prend pas de travers, bien que je me sois confessé à toi, je pense toujours que les filles sont mignonnes et je les trouve attirantes, alors je suis pratiquement certain que c'est juste toi."_

_"Oh..." il fut content qu'il fasse déjà sombre à l'extérieur puisqu'il pouvait sentir une vague d'embarras le toucher. "Pourquoi moi, plutôt qu'un autre ? Je me seraisvplutôt attendu à ce que tu aimes Tetsu d'abord ou autre chose."_

_"J'**apprécie **vraiment Kurokocchi. Je l'adore complètement ! En tant qu'ami, je le choisirai lui plutôt que toi n'importe quand!("Oi ! Ne dit pas ça avec autant de joie !") mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire." Kise jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. "Mais je peux te dire pourquoi je t'aime ! Si je devais te demander de choisir entre moi et le basket, tu prendrais quoi ?"_

_il cligna des yeux et se stoppa pendant un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir choisir entre les deux avant même d'avoir décidé s'il aimait suffisamment l'autre garçon ou pas. Mais comme toujours, sa réponse fut. "Je choisirai le basket, évidemment."_

_Kise sourit. "C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Aominecchi."_

_Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui venait de se produire, il laissa échapper un incohérent "Hein ?"_

_Mangeant sa glace avec bonheur, le blond mentionna doucement, "Si jamais tu venais à m'aimer plus que le basket, je romprais probablement avec toi..." puis il ajouté rapidement, "Cela étant, c'est uniquement basé sur l'hypothèse qu'on finisse par sortir ensemble, bien sûr."_

_Aomine resta silencieux pendant un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de cette affirmation. Mais pendant ce temps, ils approchaient de l'intersection où ils se séparaient habituellement et il avait un choix à faire. Bien qu'ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble ou autre et que Kise était un garçon, le fait qu'il s'était confié à lui lui faisait ressentir l'obligation de l'accompagner un peu plus loin jusqu'à la gare._

_"Eh bien, je crois que..." le blond s'interrompit en constatent que le plus grand continuait à marcher à côté de lui. "Aominecchi ?"_

_"La ferme et continue de marcher. La gare n'est pus tellement loin après tout. Je marche juste jusqu'à finir ma glace, "il parla plus fort que nécessaire sous le coup de l'embarras. Il se sentit encore plus gêné quand il commença à pensée que des couples normaux se tiendraient par la main dans un moment pareil._

_Kise le regarda avec incrédulité pendant un instant avant de rayonner. C'était un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, un qui était timide mais plein d'un bonheur qui l'emplis de chaleur, pas qu'il allait l'admettre à qui que ce soit. Le restant de leur marche se fit en silence avec le blond tout sourire pendant qu'il évitait tout contact visuel avec l'autre garçon, essayant de vider sa tête de toutes ses pensées embarrassantes._

* * *

_Leur relation resta telle qu'elle avait toujours été et Aomine ne décida rien avant deux autres semaines plus tard, quand il se réveilla après un rêve particulièrement jouaient sur le terrain extérieur parce qu'il y avait un examen et que le gymnase était occupé. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils avaient joué jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à ce couché et qu'ils soient les derniers restant sur le terrain. Kise était étendu sur le sol, et il était assis à coté de lui, riant. "T'es sûr que tu devrais rester par terre comme ça, top-modèle ? Tes fans ne vont pas être fâchés si tu salis tes cheveux si parfait ?"_

_Le blond gonfla ses joues. "Peu importe, je vais me doucher en rentrant à la maison de toute façon. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore perdu ! Pourquoi est ce que je peux même pas avoir l'air de gagner ? Aominecchi, jouons encore une fois !"_

_Se renfrognant, il fixa l'autre avec incrédulité. "Hein ? Encore ? Pas moyen ! Il se fait tard ! Je rentre chez moi !"_

_Kise commença à battre des pieds dans l'air comme un enfant. "Encore ! Encore ! S'il te plaît !"_

_"J'ai dit non, alors laisse tomber à la fin !"_

_"Mais Aominecchi, juste une dernière ! S'il te plaît-"_

_il coupa le blond avec un baiser. "J'ai dit non, crétin !"_

_Le modèle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer, ses yeux ronds et sa mâchoire décrochée, la couleur commença à lui monter aux joues. "Aominecchi...est ce que tu viens de... ?"_

_"Hein ? Ça ? Ouais." il se frotta la nuque, un peu honteux lorsqu'il annonça, "Ben j'ai finalement pris ma décision. Et s'était ça."_

_le blond demanda plus calmement qu'a son habitude,"...comment à tu pris cette décision ?"_

_Bien qu'il ait espéré qu'il ne lui demande pas ça, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire d'autre que de répondre honnêtement. Avec une légère rougeur sur son visage, il détourna le regard quand il répondit, "J'ai fait ce rêve vraiment érotique avec toi dedans ce matin. Je veux dire, si je peux me branler en pensant à toi, alors ça **doit** vouloir dire que je suis attiré par toi, pas vrai ?"_

_En entendant cela, Kise couvrit son visage avec ses mains sous l'embarras. "Être capable de dire une telle chose aussi directement...Aominecchi, tu es le pire..."_

_"Quoi ? Tu as demandé alors j'ai répondu ! T'es en train de me dire que tu t'ait **jamais **branlé en pensant à moi avant ?"_

_Pour son amusement personnel, il n'avait jamais vu le blond se taire comme ça avant._

* * *

Le joueur professionnel lança à Kagami un regard ennuyé. "Tu sais, la nuit dernière, grâce à vous les gars, je n'ai même pas pu apprécier proprement la compagnie de mon invitée. Je me suis retrouvé à marcher vers Teikô à la place...c'est stupide, mais je commence à me souvenir de toutes ces choses. Si quelqu'un m'avait posé des questions la dessus avant hier, je n'aurais probablement pas été capable d'y répondre," Aomine s'exprima, songeur, regardant toujours le plafond.

Kagami offrit un hochement de tête compatissant. "Le cerveau fait ça parfois, se souvenir de chose dans des moments au hasard et tout ça. Alors vous êtes donc resté ensemble après le collège ?"

"C'est ça. Kise...m'avait poussé à travailler sûre pendant le collège. Quand vous avez quelqu'un de proche qui vous admire autant que Kise le faisait avec moi, vous ne voulez pas décevoir. Mais en même temps, plus je travaillait dur, plus le basket devenait inintéressant, simplement parce que personne ne pouvait me battre." il soupira lourdement. "Teikô...c'était la belle époque. Si tu veux savoir, on avais pas _réellement_couché ensemble avant le jour d'après notre remise des diplômes. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'Akashi nous aurait tués si ça avait affecté nos capacités pendant les entraînements où les matchs. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que dis Haizaki."

Le détective lui fit pas la dignité de lui répondre.

Aomine laissa échapper un éclat de rire. "Quoi ? Ce n'était pas toi qui voulais tout savoir ?"

L'homme aux cheveux rouges toussa inconfortablement, essayant visiblement de rester stoïque "Je ne crois pas que j'avais besoin de savoir tous les détails de ta vie sexuelle d'adolescent, merci. Donc, pour continuer, je compris que vous n'étiez pas allé dans le même lycée ?"

Le plus grand haussa les épaules. "Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'on irait dans le même. Ce mec racontait toujours combien il trouvait leurs uniformes cool et tout, mais au final, il a choisi Kaijô. J'ai choisi Tôhô parce que j'avais entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient fait une bonne réputation dans le milieu du basket les années prétendantes, et ils étaient plutôt laxistes en ce qui concernait les cours. Je ne suis pas comme Midorima pour qui tout tien au nom et au prestige, tu sais ? J'ai demandé à Kise pourquoi il avait changé d'avis et il m'avait simplement répondu qu'au lieu de jouer avec moi tout le temps, il voulait jouer contre moi. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il dirait donc je n'ai pas cherché plus loin."

Kagami tapota son stylo contre sa joue tandis qu'il écoutait l'autre. "Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement convaincu pourtant, même encore aujourd'hui."

"Non...en y repensant, il savait probablement que s'il était venu à Tôhô, on se serait séparé. Avec la façon dont je sécher les cours et l'entraînement pendant ma première année, je suis surpris qu'ils ne m'aient pas viré de l'école tout simplement. Plusieurs fois il était venu me rendre visite, il m'avait forcé à aller à l'entraînement avant même qu'il ne considérer passer du temps avec moi. J'avais essayé de le corrompre avec à peu près tout ce à quoi tu peux penser : match en un contre un, sexe, nourriture, argent, magazine porno... il ne bougeait pas."

"Donc, est ce que tout le monde dans ton équipe connaissait ta relation avec Kise ?"

"Hmm ? Ouais. Tout le monde dans nos équipes respectives et les gars de Teikô savait aussi donc... il y a des chances pour que tous ceux qui jouait au basket soient au courant. Mon équipe n'était probablement particulièrement folle de cette idée, mais ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment rien dit donc je m'en suis jamais préoccupé. Mais il s'entendait plutôt pas mal avec Ryô et lui et Satsuki s'entendait toujours aussi bien."

"Alors, ça n'avait aucune incidence sur vos matchs ? Même quand vous jouiez contre Kaijô ? Je suis certain que vos équipes avaient dû être inquiètes de vos performances."

"C'est le problème quand on a une relation qui tourne autour d'un sport. Ça te consume jusqu'à ce que tu perdes de vue quoi est quoi. Comme, que faire quand vous avez un match à jouer contre l'autre ? Tu ne peux pas perdre parce que tu dois vivre celons leurs attentes mais gagner n'est pas une bonne option non plus puisque ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller réconforter quelqu'un que tu viens juste de battre, quelqu'un qui a fait de son mieux contre toi, et de leur dire que ce n'est pas si terrible. Tout ce que tu peux faire s'est resté là et regardé. Être toujours pris dans des situations comme ça peut devenir fatiguant."

Kagami cligna des yeux "Oh je crois que quelqu'un nous avait déjà dit quelque chose du genre quand nous avons rencontré Midorima et Takao..."

"Oh, ils sont toujours ensemble ? J'y crois pas." le pro releva la tête à moitié intéressé à la mention de son ancien coéquipier mais finit par s'écarter du sujet. "Pendant cette première année de lycée, j'étais sérieusement coincé. Le basket était devenu ennuyeux pur moi puisque personne ne me posait un vrai challenge, mais je n'avais pas l'envie d'arrêté. C'était en partie à cause de cette question stupide que Kise me posait tout le temps 'Moi ou le basket ?' Si j'arrêtai le basket alors ça m'aurait fait mentir si je disait 'basket', non ? Donc en arrêtant, j'aurai perdu les deux ." il laissa échapper un soupir, "Mais c'était vraiment tendu entre nous deux après l'Inter Lycée... nous avions tous les deux dis beaucoup de choses durant ce match."

_"Je vais arrêter de t'admirer..."_

_"Tu es celui que je supporte le moins !"_

"Et il nous avait fallu un moment pour recommencer à nous parler normalement..."

* * *

_L'atmosphère était tendue. Bien qu'il soit simplement assis, regardant la télévision et lisant des magazines, l'atmosphère était tout simplement impossible à ignorer. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre, Aomine se demanda si le blond pensait toujours à leur match autant la défaite que les mots qu'il avait fâcheusement laissés échapper. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais remarqué combien ils étaient devenu diffèrent l'un de l'autre. Kise avait suivi la voie de Tetsu tandis que lui avait continué sur la sienne, ne se reposant sur personne d'autre que lui même._

_Pour lui, la partie la plus difficile était la distance entre eux après que le match se soit terminé. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ça puisse être aussi difficile, voir l'autre à terre et être incapable de lui tendre ma main pour ne serai ce que l'aider à se relever. Regarder Kasamatsu aider le blond à se remettre sur ses pieds, il ne put pas s'empêcher des se dire que ça aurait dû être lui à la place. A Teikô, quand Haizaki l'avait battu, il avait été là pour lui donner des mots d'encouragement et pour le supporter. Mais quand il était le vainqueur, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire pour arranger les choses. Pas pour la première fois, il ne put que se sentir amer envers le sport qui les avait réunis à la base. Ça n'aidait pas que le blond ait continué à parler avec tous les autres, même ceux de son équipe, sauf lui après coup._

_"Aominecchi... pourquoi est ce que tu fixe ton magazine comme ça ? Est ce qu'ils ont fait porter à Mai-chan quelque chose de ridicule ? Oh, eh c'est le magazine dans lequel** je** suis ce mois ci! Et c'est ma page centrale que tu fixes !... est tu toujours en colère contre moi pour avoir copié tes mouvements ?"_

_Clignant des yeux, il releva le regard. "Tu crois que je suis en colère contre toi ? C'était toi qui était fou de rage."_

_L'autre ne le nia pas. "Ouais, j'ai fait la tête pendant un moment, mais s'est passé maintenant. C'était bizarre, ne pas pouvoir m'en plaindre avec toi où ne pas pouvoir venir te voir pour des entraînements supplémentaires. Même si tu m'as battu, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais simplement abandonner, tu sais ? En plus, tu avais l'air si cool, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de te pardonner. Je suppose que j'étais simplement déçu..."_

_"Hein ? De quoi ?"_

_"Moi même."_

_Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce match que le blond ne disait pas, mais il décidait que ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour demander._

_"...Comment va ta jambe ? Après ce match, tu ne pouvais même pas te tenir debout tout seul."_

_le modèle fit un sourire chagriné. "Oh, tu te souviens de ça ? Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. En espérant que ça ne refasse pas des siennes. Senpai a été vraiment attentionné. Tu aurais dû le voir. Il ma porté sur son dos jusqu'à la gare alors même qu'il était épuisé. Et à chaque fois que je lui ai demandé de me poser par terre, il m'a juste dit 'La ferme, on y est presque !' C'était pas cool ça, Aominecchi ?"_

_A contre cœur, il répondit, "Ouais...trop cool."_

_L'agacement se fit connaître en lui. Voilà qu'il revenait encore le sentiment qu'il était à la mauvaise place, à la mauvaise école, faisant la mauvaise chose. Ça aurait dû être** lui **portant le blond sur son dos. Ça aurait dû être à** lui **de dire à Kise de se la fermer. Ça aurait dû être à** eux** de gagner ce match, pas juste lui tout seul._

_Deux yeux d'ambre l'étudièrent pendant un instant avant de demander avec taquinerie, Aominecchi, serais-tu jaloux ? Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être, tu sais ? Tu es toujours le plus cool, je le jure ! ET tu es toujours celui que j'aime. Je t'ai-meuh !"_

_Il renifla. "Ouais, ouais. Comme si quelqu'un pourrait être jaloux pour un idiot comme toi."_

_le blond fit la moue. "C'est méchant, Aominecchi."_

_Maintenant que la tension entre eux avait disparue, il s'étendit sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour s'y faire, mais la sensation de muscle sous sa tête en opposition avec la douceur des filles était devenu une source de confort pour lui. "Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire exactement par 'tu vas arrêter de m'admirer' ?"_

_Un petit sourire. "Oh ça ? Je voulais dire que la prochaine fois, je vais jouer en visant l'objectif d'être d'égal à égal avec toi, Aominecchi. Et la prochaine fois, je gagnerai c'est certain."_

_"Bien sûre. Tu as toujours cent ans de retard pour espérer pour me battre."_

_Kise baissa le regard sur lui. "Et que voulais **tu** dire par ' tu es celui que je supporte le moins' ?"_

_"Ça veut dire exactement ça. Tu vas me rendre fou un de ces jours. Je ne peux absolument pas te supporter, Kise." il fit un sourire amusé et attira l'autre pour lui donner un baiser._

_Les joues du blond étaient tintées d'un léger rose alors qu'il murmura, "Tu es si méchant, Aominecchi..."_

* * *

Et donc après les choses étaient relativement redevenues normales après ça. On ne se voyait déjà plus tant que ça puisqu'on était occupé à s'entraîner jusqu'à la Winter Cup quand Tetsu a fini par me battre."

Kagami leva un sourcil. "Je trouve cela difficile à croire..."

"Ouais, eh bien, Tetsu n'est pas un mauvais joueur. Ses talents sont juste bien différents de ceux des autres, mais on peut pas mal compter sur lui pendant les matchs. Donc après cette défaite, j'ai eux de nouveau soudainement envie de jouer au basket si ce n'était que pour battre à nouveau Tetsu et lui montrer qui était le boss. Je suppose qu'après ne faire que gagner pendant si longtemps, perdre finalement un match avait rafraîchi les choses pour moi. Tout semblait juste allé mieux après ça... Kise restait chez moi pendant que le tournoie avait lieu. Il était arrivé jusqu'aux demi-finales après cet incident avec cet enfoiré d'Haizaki."

Il tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de cacher l'amusement dans sa voix. "Celui là où tu lui a mis un coup de poing dans la figure ?"

le pro haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Cette fois là oui. C'était simplement de sa faute pour avoir été un idiot d'abord en jouant la tricherie sur le terrain, puis pour m'avoir poussé à bout après. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter les idées idiotes qu'il avait contre Kise où Tetsu et il avait dit quelque chose comme 'Ben, tu vas devoir m'en empêcher par la force'. Alors je l'ai fait. J'aurais souhaité l'avoir frappé un peu plus. Je veux dire, j'ai du porté Kise pour le ramener après à cause de son pied pendant qu'il pleurnichait sur combien j'avais été stupide d'avoir frappé ce salaud."

Bien que cela ait été sous la forme d'une complainte, Aomine avait eu un ton plutôt satisfait dans sa voix alors qu'il se souvenait avoir porté le blond jusqu'à son appartement. Il pouvait toujours se souvenir en détail du soulagement que ça avait été de pouvoir finalement dire, '_c'était un grand match. Tu as fait du bon boulot, Kise'_. Et du sourire qu'il avait reçu en retour.

Le détective prit mentalement note de la chaleur dans sa voix quand il continua, "Et quelque chose d'autre s'est produit entre cet événement et la nuit du banquet ?"

"Hmm... pas vraiment. Cette nuit là, après qu'on soit partis du banquet, sur le chemin du retour, je me souviens que Kise avait appelé ses parents pour leur dire qu'il resterait avec moi encore quelques jours. Puis après ça, je me souviens que Kise m'avait parlé de choix d'université et de future carrière puisqu'il y avait des gars dans son équipe qui allait bientôt obtenir leurs diplômes..."

* * *

_Les deux étaient assis dans la pièce à vivre de son appartement, regardant la télévision(il lisait un magazine porno) et attendant que la baignoire se remplisse quand Kise se tourna vers lui et demanda, "Eh Aominecchi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire quand tu sera plus grand ?"_

_il cligna des yeux et posa son magazine. "Hein ? Ça très inattendu. Pourquoi est ce que tu poses cette question ?'_

_Le blond haussa les épaules. "C'est parce que senpai quitte bientôt le lycée et on en parlait. Et je suis curieux de connaître tes aspirations pour le futur, c'est tout."_

_"Je ne sais pas. Peut être que je vais continuer dans le basket et devenir un pro. Qui sait ?"_

_"Est en dehors du basket ? Est ce que tu as déjà considéré autre chose ?"_

_"Comme quoi ?"_

_Kise releva les yeux en réflexion pendant un instant. "Comme...devenir pilote ou autre chose !"_

_Aomine se laissa aller à rire. "Un pilote ? C'est ce que tu veux devenir ? J'aurai cru que tu serais resté un mannequin jusqu'à ce que tu ne deviennes un vieux croûton tout ridé."_

_Une moue. "Méchant ! Le mannequinat n'est pas ce que je veux faire à la longue, tu sais ? Un pilote peux voler et voyager partout dans le monde, toujours vers de nouvelles destinations, rencontré de nouvelles personnes et tout. Je pense juste que ce serait sympa. Alors ? Et toi ? Tu dois forcément avoir rêvé d'autre chose en dehors du basket, Aominecchi."_

_Retroussant les lèvres, il souffla pensivement. Pendant un instant, il repensa à l'incident avec Haizaki quelques jours auparavant et marmonna, "Si ce n'est pas le basket... peut être un policier ?"_

_Deux yeux d'ambre clignèrent. 'Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mais c'est super cool ! Tu auras le droit d'avoir un pistolet et tu combattras le crime et feras respecter la loi !"_

_"Hmm ? Donc je serais tout aussi cool à pourchassé des criminels que je le serais en jouant au basket ?" demanda il, taquin._

_Le blond haussa les épaules. "Je crois que tu seras toujours aussi cool, peu importe ce que tu fait, aussi longtemps que tu le fait sérieusement, Aominecchi." puis il laissa échapper un petit rire, "être un flic **te rendrait** particulièrement cool en revanche. Je crois que tu ferais un flic génial, Aominecchi ! Je te vois déjà traînant les pieds et faisant la sieste les jours tranquilles et puis chassé les criminels dans la rue les jours actifs."_

_"Un flic, hmm... ?" se laissant reposer contre l'autre garçon, il se renfrogna. "Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas être un joueur de basket professionnel alors ? C'est définitivement quelque chose que je me vois capable de faire. N'est ce pas le chemin le plus naturel pour moi ? Même le coach dit que je serait définitivement accepté si je le voulais."_

_"Parce que c'est une réponse bien trop évidente, non ? Je ne te dis pas de ne pas le faire, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il y a dans la vie. Tu dois essayer de penser en dehors du terrain de temps en temps, obsédé du basket ! De plus, si tu deviens un pro, je devrai probablement en devenir un aussi puisque à chaque fois que je te vois jouer, je veux jouer moi aussi ! Et donc on sera vraiment collé ensemble pour toujours !"_

_intérieurement, Aomine pensa à quel point il ne trouvait pas cette idée trop mal. Mais en même temps, ce que disait Kise était tout aussi vrai. Il y avait un vaste monde à l'extérieur, au delà du basket-ball, un qu'il n'avait jamais exploré n'y penser à avant. Regardant le blond souriant, pour cacher son propre sourire, il ne put que le pousser en reniflant. "Qui voudrait être collé avec un idiot comme toi pour toujours ?"_

_"Tu es si méchant, Aominecchi !" puis un instant plus tard, le plus petit se redressa. "Oh, je crois que la baignoire est pleine. Je crois que je vais y aller d'abord ! Tu peux rester ici et penser à faire la police ou à des seins ou peu importe ce à quoi tu pense pendant que je prends un bain, d'accord ?"_

_Il grimaça . "Oi, pourquoi es ce que c'est toi qui y vas en premier ?"_

_Kise laissa échapper un rire joyeux. "Parce que je suis un invité et que tu m'aimes ! Eh non, tu ne peux pas me rejoindre parce que la baignoire est trop petite et que j'ai l'intention d'en ressortir complètement **propre !**"_

* * *

_Et pendant que le blond prenait son bain, il pensa longuement et durement à leur conversation. Depuis le moment où le blond lui avait avoué ses sentiments, le problème de fond de 'choisirais tu le basket plutôt que moi ?' avait toujours persisté. Et bien que cela ait encore à passer des problèmes puisque le sport occupait déjà une bonne partie de leur vie, mais comme Kise l'avait dit, il y avait un vaste monde en dehors du basket à l'extérieur. S'ils devaient un jour marcher dans ce monde, est ce que tout finirait par se briser en mille morceaux ? Il avait toujours supposé que Kise lui posait cette question sur son amour pour le basket puisque c'était la principale chose qui les maintenait ensemble. Sans cette passion commune, que leur arriveraient-ils ?_

_Mais n'était ce pas inévitable qu'il en vienne à aimer le blond plus que le basket ? Tandis que les filles avaient été changeantes et le basket stable, Kise était...différent, le garçon était simplement spécial, et ce qu'ils avaient était sérieux. Il se demanda si cette conversation avait été dite comme moyen pour impliqué qu'ils pouvaient bouger leur relation au delà du sport. Après tout, le blond avait été très insistant quant à le pousser à réfléchir à des carrières en dehors du basket, ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? Que c'était d'accord que son amour pour le basket laisse place à de nouvelles opportunités... non? ou peut être pas._

_Grognant, Aomine passa une main sur sa tête. Il essayait probablement trop de lire entre les lignes de leur conversation , et il n'avait vraiment pas assez d'expérience en réflexion poussée pour être efficace et trouver un sens à tout ça. Bien qu'à travers sa réflexion, il avait fini par atteindre une décision et en quelque sorte une épiphanie juste au moment où Kise sortait de la salle de bain avec une expression satisfaite sur son visage et une serviette autour de son cou. "OK, Aominecchi, c'est ton tour !"_

_Pressé d'avoir une chance de planifier sa méthode d'exécution dans la baignoire, il se leva et commença à se déshabiller tout en faisait son chemin vers la salle de bain. "T'as pris ton temps."_

_Le modèle commença immédiatement à protester, "Ne commence pas à enlever tes fringues et à le balancé dans le couloir, espèce de barbare !"_

_"Ferme la ! C'est mon appartement ! Je me balade à poil si je veux !" lança il en retour avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain._

* * *

"Je me rappelle pas vraiment combien de temps je suis resté dans la baignoire ce soir là je ne faisais que penser à un moyen de lui dire que si je devais jamais choisir lui plutôt que le basket un jour, il y avait plus entre nous que ça. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors, il y avait pleins d'autre chose que le basket, on aurait forcément trouvé quelque chose... ou un truc dans le genre." Embarrassé, Aomine, souffla et roula des yeux, "J'ai passé tout ce temps dans la baignoire et toutes ses années à y réfléchir et j'ai toujours pas trouvé une façon décente de lui dire." alors qu'il continuait, son ton changea et devint plus sombre, "Mais ouais, après que je sois sorti, j'ai trouvé mon portable à côté d'un mot de Kise sur la table de la cuisine disant qu'il revenait bientôt. Seulement... il n'est jamais revenu."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur de la version en anglais :neko-nya sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 9

Kagami passa ses notes en revue, se rappelant que Kuroko avait aussi mentionné un mot mais cela n'était pas répertorié dans l'inventaire. "Je n'ai jamais vu de mot dans notre boîte de preuves."

"C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas donné à la police. À cette époque, j'étais si convaincu que Kise reviendrait que je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité," admit à contre cœur le joueur pro.

"Est ce que tu l'as toujours ?" après avoir écouté l'histoire de l'autre, il ne doutait pas que l'autre l'ait conservé, mais il décida que demander directement à voir le mot serait contre productif.

Il y eut un moment de pause avant que Aomine ne hoche la tête. "Ouais...c'est quelque part... je crois..."

"Eh bien, on pourrait aller prendre un verre plus tard et voir si on peut remettre la main dessus," suggéra facilement Kagami.

Le pro secoua la tête. "Je ne bois pas. Boire me rappelle..."

_Boire me rappelle qu'il me manque..._

La non-dite affirmation sonna fortement tandis que les deux restèrent assis.

"Le coach n'aime pas que l'on boivent," ajouta rapidement le plus grand, changeant la direction de sa phrase.

"Je suppose donc que je vais devoir me contenter de passer plus tard pour le trouver. J'espère que je ne interromprai pas encore une fois."

Aomine renifla. "Je doute d'avoir de la visite aujourd'hui merci à cette conversation déprimante. Et par expérience, je sais que les femmes ne trouvent pas particulièrement attirant les hommes qui font la gueule."

Posant son regard sur son carnet de notes, Kagami tapa son stylo sur quelque chose que Tatsuya avait trouvé. "Dit moi, le coach de ton lycée et le même que celui qui coach ton équipe de maintenant, non ?"

"Hein ? Ouais, pourquoi ? Le coach n'est rentré dans l'équipe qu'il y a environ deux ans. Il avait été étonnamment d'une grande aide et très motivant après la disparition de Kise. Après ce jour, j'avais pratiquement commencé à tout rejeter et j'étais prêt à vivre comme un clodo pour le restant de mes jours." le pro soupira d'un air abattu tandis qu'il passait en revue ses souvenirs," Je...la seule manière dont je puisse décrire ça c'est que quand Kise a disparu, c'était comme s'il avait pris le soleil avec lui. A ce moment là je me souviens que coach m'avait dit..."

"_Écoute Aomine, tu peux soit continuer comme ça et si devenir inutile que si boucle d'or te voyais, il aurait honte de revenir avec toi, où tu peux faire quelque chose de ta vie et connaître tant de succès et devenir si connu qu'il reviendra vers toi en rampants juste pour te revoir. Je me moque de savoir ce que tu va faire de ta vie, mais tu ne devrais pas juste tout envoyer en l'air._"

"Donc j'ai décidé de devenir célèbre pour que peu importe où il soit, il entendrait mon nom. Puis j'ai eu un autre choix à faire. Est-ce que je choisissai le chemin vers le reste du monde qui m'avait été ouverte ou le basket-ball ?"

"_….si tu deviens un pro, je devrai probablement en devenir un aussi puisque à chaque fois que je te vois jouer, je veux jouer moi aussi_ !"

"Et tu as choisi le basket parce que Kise n'aurait jamais été capable d'y résister."

"En gros oui. Ça me semble une idée plutôt stupide maintenant considérant qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucune chance qu'il se remontre à nouveau," dit l'autre avec cynisme.

Observant l'autre homme, Kagami put voir pourquoi Kuroko et Momoi étaient si sympathique envers lui. Il avait fait son choix de carrière entièrement dans l'espoir de pouvoir revoir le blond un jour. La femme avait vu juste quant elle avait dit qu'il avait dû espérer un miracle plus que quiconque.

Kagami retroussa les lèvres. "Tu as une idée de qui pourrait avoir voulu faire du mal à Kise ? Où de quelqu'un qui désapprouvait ta relation avec lui ?"

L'homme secoua la tête. "Je pense que personne n'approuvait ce que nous faisions. Ils ne montraient pas d'objections ouvertes, mais ils n'ont jamais approuvé. Plutôt, je dirais qu'ils le toléraient. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui aurait bien pu lui vouloir du mal. Cela étant, quelqu'un d'autre qu'Haizaki, mais il s'est probablement dégonflé après ce coup de poing." l'homme lâcha un autre soupir. "Faites confiance à Kise pour ce fourrer dans ce genre de pétrin. Quel idiot...ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait été se faire assassiner comme ça. Ils nous à tous laissés derrière."

Kagami leva un sourcil surpris. Bien que la colère soit une réaction normale, il ne s'était pas attendu à des fluctuations d'émotions. Un instant, le plus grand se souvenait avec tristesse des jours passés avec le blond et le suivant, il se plaignait de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, "Donc, qu'était exactement Kise pour toi ? Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche." bien qu'il ait entendu le ton affectueux et le désir dans la voix de l'autre, il voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

Aomine se frotta la nuque en réfléchissant, un léger renfrognement sur ses lèvres. "Mettre un nom dessus le dévaloriserait. Kise m'était, plus qu'aucun homme ou femme que j'ai jamais rencontré, très précieux." ses yeux étaient fuyants lorsqu'il continua, sa voix rauque d'émotions, "Bien sûr, a ce que je sache, on aurait très bien pu se séparer le jour suivant où on pourrait aussi bien toujours être ensemble maintenant. Peut-être que je le mets sur un piédestal même dans mes souvenirs mais cet idiot avait cette façon de faire son chemin dans les cœurs." puis il releva les yeux et regarda fixement Kagami, "Ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te fasses du soucie, connard. C'est déjà suffisant que j'aie eu à dire la moitié de chose que j'ai dite."

"Qui a dit que je me faisais du soucie ?" soupirant, il posa sa dernière question, "Une dernière chose et tu pourras partir. Nous avons aussi trouvé une boucle d'oreille avec le corps. J'ai le sentiment que tu sait exactement de quoi je parle. Peux-tu m'en dire plus là-dessus ?"

Le pro se figea un instant avant de hausser les épaules. "Ouais, je sais de quoi tu parles. Un anneau bleu, c'est ça ? C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire que je lui avais fait... il avait eu l'air si bêtement heureux et avait refusé de l'enlever depuis... eh, avant de partir, tu pourrais me dire comment s'est arrivé?"

Momentanément pris d'un conflit interne, Kagami décida que la pire chose qu'il puisse faire soit d'éviter la question. Après avoir expliqué tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à présent sur le meurtre, il ne put que détourner le regard pour ne pas voir l'horreur dans les yeux bleus nuit de l'autre. "Et c'est tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant... " il referma silencieusement son carnet de notes et remarqua les bords de quelque chose dépassant d'un côté. Tirant dessus, il se souvient de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Glissant la photo sur la table sans un mot, il observa tandis que les yeux d'Aomine s'écarquillèrent et que son visage ne rougisse sous l'émotion. Se levant rapidement, il se frotta la nuque. "Ne quitte pas la pièce avant que je te le dise, d'accord ? Ça peut prendre un moment, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dehors et de vérifier à deux fois avec mon boss si j'ai rien oublié, compris ?"

Sortant de la pièce, Kagami essaya de son mieux d'éloigner de son esprit l'image des larmes glissant sur le visage de l'autre homme.

* * *

Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce Alex s'approcha de lui. "Tu as l'air épuisé. Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai au moins pu le faire parler. Je voulais lui donner un peu d'espace après tout ça. J'ai besoin de me préparer pour la prochaine audition de toute façon."

La chef secoua la tête. "Je m'occupe de la femme. Tu as l'air terrible et tu n'es probablement pas en condition pour entendre quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. De plus, tu es trop gentil avec les femmes. Alors met moi rapidement au courant et je m'occupe d'elle, d'accord ? Tu peux simplement aller tout regarder depuis la salle d'observation."

"Très bien... essaye juste de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse conduire à des poursuites."

Puis Tatsuya rentré au poste à cet instant. "Oh eh, Taiga. Tu as fini ? Est ce que tu as vu les journaux ? On dirait que ton affaire a filtré. C'est dans tous les journaux et aux infos."

Le rouquin se renfrogna tandis qu'il prit le journal des mains de son partenaire et qu'il regarda les titres. "Quoi ? Comment ? Qui a été en parler aux journalistes ? Mince, alors que nous avions réussi à faire profil bas jusqu'à maintenant."

* * *

Aomine restait assis là, seul dans la pièce, seul avec ses pensées. Un peu en colère contre lui même, il sécha ses larmes, essayant mentalement de les faire s'arrêter mais sans résultat. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant que le détective ait quitté la pièce, il ne l'admettra jamais. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser couler ses larmes mais après avoir tant parler du blond et qu'on lui montre soudainement une photographie était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter d'un seul coup.

Dix ans.

Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à regarder une seule photo du blond, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien d'espoir il avait encore jusqu'à ce que tout soit écrasé. Incapable d'éloigner son regard de la photo, avec des mains tremblantes, il la prit et l'approcha pour la regarder de plus près dans le but de voir ce qui y était écrit entre ses larmes.

'_Moi et mon Aominecchi chéri_ !'

Il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. Honnêtement, quel genre de mec dessinerait autant de cœur sur une photo ?

Tandis qu'il relisait à nouveau, tout le percuta soudainement.

Kise était définitivement parti.

"Je crois que j'en suis venu à tomber amoureux de toi,Aominecchi..."

Il n'entendrait plus jamais ce nom.

_"Jouons en un contre un ! Un contre un !"_

Il ne reverrait plus jamais ce visage en pleurs

_"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi est méchant avec moi !"_

Il n'entendra plus les plaintes constantes de Kise.

_"Réveilles toi ! Bon sang, tu es encore en retard pour l'entraînement !"_

Il ne verra plus jamais ce sourire cent watts.

_"Encore une fois ! S'il te plaît, Aominecchi ? Juste une dernière partie ! Ça sera la dernière, je le promets !"_

Il n'y aura plus jamais de match en un contre un ou des moments à se prélasser, lisant des magazines ensemble durant des Dimanches après-midi de flemmardise.

_"Tu as appris à Kurokocchi comment faire des paniers ? C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?... bien sur que je suis jaloux ! Tu as pu passer du temps avec Kurokocchi ! Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"_

Ils n'aurons plus jamais de rendez-vous discrets dans les parties les plus bondées de Tokyo où il ne suivrait plus Momoi pour la surveiller de loin pendant ses rendez-vous galant à elle.

_"Je te battrais la prochaine fois Aominecchi, c'est certain !"_

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils ne referont plus, tellement de choses qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elles lui manquaient avant maintenant.

_"Aominecchi, je t'aime tellement !"_

Et le pire de tout, il réalisa, était que leur relation ne connaîtrait aucun aboutissement.

Il ne saura jamais s'ils auraient put où non enduré les difficultés et les obstacles ou s'ils auraient cédé sous la pression de tout. Il ne saura jamais s'ils étaient effectivement 'faits l'un pour l'autre' ou si leurs sentiments n'étaient juste que quelque chose de temporaire que son esprit d'adolescent avait fabriqué. Et quelque part, tous ces et-si et ces plus-jamais lui firent encore plus manquer le blond.

_Si tu es vraiment parti, alors pourquoi est que j'ai travaillé si dur, pendant toutes ces années ?_

Une autre vague de chagrin le frappa durement, et il put à nouveau sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré pour quelque chose.

Depuis quand exactement le blond lui était il devenu si précieux ?

Ses épaules tremblantes, il enfouit son visage entre ses bras et essaya de ravaler ses sanglots.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il sentit comme si le soleil avait disparu et que son monde avait cessé de tourner.

"Merde, Kise..."

_Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?_

* * *

Après un long moment, Kagami entra prudemment dans la salle. Même s'il voulait donner l'autre homme un peu de temps seul pour pleurer et se calmer à sa convenance, il ne voulait pas que le pro s'endorme ici. Le plus grand était encore assis, le fixant avec des yeux rougis, paraissant tout aussi épuisé et encore plus qu'agacé. "T'en a mis du temps. Alors je peux déjà partir, où tu veux encore en savoir plus sur ma vie privée ?"

Kagami secoua la tête, choisissant d'ignorer la rougeur des yeux de l'autre. "Ma faute, quelque chose c'est produit à la dernière minute. Mais non, nous avons fini pour l'instant. Je repasserais plus tard ce soir pour voir ce mot par contre."

Soupirant lourdement, le joueur professionnel se redressa. "Je suppose que ça signifie que je vais devoir essayer de le retrouver alors."

Bien qu'il ait le sentiment que l'homme savait exactement où cela se trouvait, il hocha la tête. "Ouais, avec un peu de chance tu le trouvera. Je te préviendrai avant de passer."

"Et ce que Testu viendra lui aussi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Pourquoi ? Et ce que ça te gênerait qu'il vienne ?"

Un haussement d'épaules. "Pas vraiment. Je suppose que non."

"En fait, pourrait tu repasser plus tard pour récupérer Momoi ? J'ai le sentiment qu'il aura besoin de ton support après." il put dire en regardant l'autre que celui ci comprenant dans quelle position difficile il avait mis son amie d'enfance et combien elle avait eut à supportée pour son bien.

"D'accord, appelle moi simplement." laissant sa voiture sur place, Aomine fit son chemin vers la sortie et s'arrêta pour lui accorder un regard. "Écoute, je ne t'apprécie pas particulièrement ou autres, mais cette affaire... je te la confie. Tu ferait mieux de trouver qui a fait ça et de le faire payer."

* * *

Ces mots résonnaient toujours dans sa tête quand Momoi entra au poste. "Bonjour, Kagami-san."

Il inclina la tête en salutation. "Eh, j'espère que tu as put trouver un peu le sommeil la nuit dernière."

"Plus ou moins. Tu n'as pas l'air terrible toi non plus, détective. Est ce que c'était Dai-chan ?" elle se renfrogna. "Il n'a pas posé de problèmes, si ?"

"Non, en fait il a été d'une grande aide, même s'il était plutôt retissant au début."

La compréhension brilla dans ses yeux. "C'est un sujet difficile pour lui." puis elle lui fit rapidement un sourire triste. "Je suis désolé ça peut te paraître étrange que je continue à rester avec lui comme ça. Je suppose que je suis devenue protectrice envers lui après avoir grandi à ses côtés.

Kagami se frotta la nuque distraitement. "Pas vraiment, je ne pense pas que ce soit bizarre. C'est naturel de vouloir garder un œil sur les gens à qui l'ont tien." jetant un coup d'œil à Alex, qui sortait de son bureau, il se souvint que ce n'était pas lui qui allait conduire interrogatoire. "Donc cette dame c'est Alex, ma supérieure. Elle m'aide donc c'est avec elle que tu vas parler aujourd'hui. Tu préférais parler avec une autre femme de toute façon, non ?"

Momoi secoua la tête. "Ça ne me pose pas de problème de parler avec elle. Si elle travaille sur l'affaire, je lui donnerai mon entière coopération."

"Merci beaucoup. Si elle fait quoi que ce soit du stupide, tu as juste à crier."

"Quo- ?"

Juste à cet instant, Alex s'avança vers eux avec son meilleur sourire professionnel et tendit sa main à l'autre femme. "Tu dois être Momoi Satsuki. Je m'appelle Alexandra Garcia, et je viendrai en aide à Taiga pour cette affaire. Allons viens, nous pouvons aller là-bas pour parler.

Soupira d'appréhension pour lui même, il s'avança jusque dans la salle d'observation pour écouter leur conversation.

* * *

Se tenant derrière la vitre sans teint, il sentit le besoin urgent de courir aller voir Alex pour lui dire de bien se comporter quand bien même elle n'avait encore rien fait. Il du se rappeler qu'elle aussi était un détective, tout comme lui, et qu'elle était son supérieur avec ça. "Aller, Taiga, elle peut être professionnelle quand besoin est..." il essaya de se convaincre sans grand succès.

Alex ne perdit pas de temps en plaisanterie et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur la table. "_Quelle est donc ta relation avec Aomine Daiki_ ?"

L'autre femme répondit avec autant de sérieux, "_Eh bien, il est un membre de l'équipe que je manage. Et nous sommes des amis d'enfance. J'ai grandi avec lui."_

_"Et Kise Ryôta ?"_

"_Il était mon meilleur ami."_

_"Est ce que tu as jamais d'intérêt romantique envers l'un d'eux ?"_

_"Non. J'étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre."_

"_Donc leur relation ne te posait aucun problème_ ?"Momoi hésita pendant un instant. Le boss de Kagami percuta immédiatement. Il avait oublié combien elle pouvait être perspicace quand elle travaillait sérieusement. "_Tu n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'ils soient ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était tous les deux des hommes ?_"

Elle secoua la tête. "_Non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'étais contente qu'ils soient ensemble ! J'étais... soulagée._"

La blonde releva un sourcil. "_Soulagée ?_"

Il n'y avait aucune critique dans son regard quand elle parla, "_Quand il s'agissait de sortir ensemble ou de relation, Aomine-kun n'avait pas le meilleur score de longévité. Il a tendance à être insensible et trop direct bien qu'il ne le veuille pas vraiment. Et depuis qu'ont est petits, rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre lui et le basket. Il repousse les gens sans en avoir l'intention avec ses mots maladroits et sa concentration à ce que la plupart des gens ne voit que comme un simple sport. Donc quand Ki-chan... je veux dire, Kise-kun... "_

Alex haussa les épaules. _"_Appelle les simplement comme tu en as l'habitude, où ce avec quoi tu es confortable."

"_Quand Ki-chan ma dit qu'il pensait à avouer ses sentiments, je me suis inquiétée. J'avais peur que Dai-chan soit insensible comme toujours et finisse par lui faire du mal. Mais le jour suivant, il était revenu me voir et avait dit : 'Aominecchi est étonnamment mignon, non ?' quelque part, tout s'était réglé entre eux deux. Je m'étais inquiétée que Dai-chan ne trouve jamais personne, et que j'aurai à veiller sur lui pour le restant de mes jours parce qu'il n'est en fait pas si indépendant qu'il pousse les gens à le croire. Je veux dire, j'aime Dai-chan comme un frère, mais ça aurait été trop. Donc il est facile d'imaginer mon soulagement quand Ki-chan était entré en jeu."_

_"Mais Kise disparu. Est ce que tu es devenue manager juste pour prendre soin d'Aomine ?"_

_"Non, bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'une partie de moi avait peur de devoir assumer ce rôle encore une fois, mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Après la disparition de Ki-chan, Dai-chan est devenu vraiment indépendant. On a tous les deux travaillés très durs et c'est par chance qu'ont a fini par être recrutés dans la même équipe."_

_"Je vois... "_

_"Suis-je... un suspect dans cette affaire ?"_

La blonde haussa encore une fois les épaules. "_Tout le monde est un suspect. Pour sûre je ne pense pas que tu sois le tueur, mais il y toujours une possibilité que tu sois impliqué. Je veux dire, dans de nombreuses affaires, ce sont ceux les plus proches de la victime qui finisse par être l'instigateur du crime. Donc dans le cas de Kise, c'est fortement probable que tu sois impliquée d'une certaine façon."_

Même Kagami grimaça face à la rudesse de son ton.

Momoi resta calme, bien qu'elle ne se tende. "_Si je suis suspecte, donc même si je dis que je n'aurais jamais rien fait pour faire du mal à Ki-chan, il y a une chance qu'on ne me crois pas, c'est ça?"_

_"Je suppose. À la fin de la journée, on regarde de plus près qui nous désigne les preuves et les témoignages. En parlant du loup, est-ce que toi où Aomine avez parlé à qui que ce soit de l'affaire ?"_

"_Non, je suis restée chez moi depuis que Kagami-san et Tetsu-kun m'ont raccompagné la nuit dernière. Je doute que Dai-chan ait qui que ce soit à qui en parler. On n'avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, donc on avait même pas à trouver d'excuse pour notre absence."_

Acquiesçant, Alex pinça ses lèvres, son cerveau passant en revue les informations qu'elle recevait. "_Très bien alors. Continuons. Parle-moi de la nuit de la disparition de Kise. Où était tu ?"_

_"Nous étions au banquet de la Winter Cup..."_

* * *

Assis là et prenant ses propres notes alors que la femme parlait, Kagami n'était plus sûr de combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé. Plus Momoi parlait du blond, plus elle se rapprochait des larmes.

"_...Je me souviens que Ki-chan m'avait dit combien il était content que Tetsu-kun batte Dai-chan. 'Quand on a joué en un contre un, il souriait à nouveau. J'aurais quand même souhaité que ce soit moi qui rallume cette étincelle en lui,' il m'avait dit. Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait de l'intérêt pour le basket de Dai-chan plus que n'importe qui d'autre."_

_"Et pourquoi ça ?"_

_"Il avait peur que si Dai-chan puisse s'ennuyer avec quelque chose qu'il aimait autant que le basket, alors il pourrait se lasser de Ki-chan tout aussi facilement. C'était pour ça que Ki-chan avait l'habitude de demander à Dai-chan de choisir entre lui et le basket tout le temps. Les garçons peuvent être si stupides parfois..."_

* * *

Pendant que les deux continuaient de discuter de l'affaire avec Momoi ayant constamment besoin d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte. Relevant les yeux, Kagami leva un sourcil quand Tatsuya passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. "Taiga, Aomine est ici."

"Hein ? Oh oui." Il avait oublié qu'il avait demandé au joueur professionnel de repasser. "Peux tu lui dire d'entrer ?"

"D'accord."

Ce retournant vers l'audition, il avait manqué ce qu'Alex venait de dire mais cela avait poussé la femme plus jeune à pleurer au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à articuler ses mots.

Aomine entra, ayant l'air un peu mieux que plutôt. Il se douta que l'autre homme avait dû faire une sieste où s'était simplement effondré après être rentré chez lui. "Hey."

"Hey..." le pro laissa traîner, voyant Momoi dans l'autre pièce, en larmes. Il fronça les sourcils rageusement. "Grand Dieu, qu'est ce que vous être en train de lui faire là dedans ?"

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Alex se leva, se pencha, et embrassa la plus jeune.

Momoi sembla abasourdie tandis qu'elle restait assise.

La mâchoire d'Aomine se décrocha, oubliant toute protestation qu'il aurait pu ajouter.

Pendant ce temps, Kagami s'était lever et s'était précipité dans l'autre salle pour éloigner son chef de l'autre femme. "Bon sang, Alex ! Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire de stupide ou d'illégal !"

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur de la version en anglais :neko-nya sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 10

Décollant Alex de l'autre femme, Kagami ne pouvait que continuer de hurler, principalement sous le coup de la panique. "A quoi est ce que tu pensais !? Ou plutôt, tu réfléchissais _là_ !?"

Elle fit la moue (pas très professionnel, d'après l'opinion de Kagami). "Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris cette fois, Taiga ? Regarde cette pauvre fille ! Elle pleurait si tristement, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux la distraire, c'est tout."

A ce moment, Kagami était pratiquement certain qu'il allait imploser sous une combinaison de stress, de fatigue et de frustration. "Embrasser quelqu'un tout d'un coup ça ne s'appelle pas une distraction ! Ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel ! Tu vas nous faire viré ou arrêté, n'importe lequel viendra en premier ! Il y a même un témoin !"

Aomine entra dans la salle quand une autre personne apparu brusquement à côté de lui. "Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose Kagami-kun ?"

Le détective releva les yeux. "Oh, Kurok-" avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il laissa échappé un cri de surprise et lâcha Alex pour mieux se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as amené cette chose ici ! ?"

Tout le monde dans la salle détournèrent leurs attentions vers le chien qui était assis côté de Kuroko. Momoi se rassit, oubliant momentanément me fait qu'elle pleurait et avait été molesté une minute auparavant. "Tetsu-kun, et tu as amené Tetsuya #2 ! Il est toujours aussi mignon !"

Toujours pressé contre le mur, Kagami se renfrogna ."Tetsuya #2 ? Quel genre de nom c'est ça ?"

"Kagami-kun, ce pourrait-il que tu aies peur des chiens?" Il y eut une étincelle dans ses yeux quand il prit le chien dans ses bras et s'avança vers le détective recroquevillé. "Mais il est si mignon."

Battant l'air avec ses bras, Kagami essaya d'éloigner l'autre. "Garde cette chose loin de moi, espèce de sale gosse sadique !"

"Mais j'ai le même âge que toi."

Tetsuya #2 aboya soudainement et fit s'enfuir Kagami de la pièce. Aomine regarda son ancien coéquipier avec ses bras croisés nonchalamment. "Tu n'as pas changé du tout, Tetsu." des yeux bleu clair retournèrent le regard facilement mais restèrent silencieux. Le joueur professionnel en comprit que son affirmation ne s'appliquait pas lui. Il avait énormément changé depuis les jours de collèges et de lycée. Laissant cela de côté, il se tourna vers la porte. "On dirait bien qu'ils en ont fini avec nous pour aujourd'hui. Aller vient Satsuki, on y va."

Momoi acquiesça et se leva pour suivre son ami. "Au revoir, Tetsu-kun et,' son visage rougit quand elle se tourna vers la blonde, "Alexandra-san..."

Alex souri et agita la main comme qui si rien ne s'était passé. "à plus. On vous appellera s'il y a du nouveau. Merci pour votre coopération !"

Pendant un moment, Kuroko releva un sourcil face à l'étrange interaction entre les deux femmes avant de laisser tomber et de retourner à son jeux de 'Effrayé Kagami-kun'.

* * *

Après avoir été acculé dans son propre bureau par la personne qui était _supposée_ lui venir en aide sur cette affaire et son chien, Kagami abandonna finalement toute tentative d'évasion... pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix. Regardant l'autre méchamment, il ne put que demander, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça moi, Kuroko ?"

l'expression du plus petit homme resta impassible. "Pourtant les chiens sont mignons. Et ça t'aidera à te défaire de ta peur irrationnelle."

Il secoua la tête, pas très heureux de l'offre. "Ce n'est pas irrationnel. Ils mordent. C'est terrifiant. Je me déferai de ma peur à mon rythme." agitant la main, essayant de faire partir les deux, il souffla d'indignation, "Éloigne toi de moi à la fin. Tu es venue ici pour une bonne raison où juste pour me faire peur ?"

Deux yeux bleu clair clignèrent un instant, comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de quelque chose. "Oh, c'est vrai. S'il te plais pourrait tu annuler tout ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir."

Relevant un sourcil, Kagami demanda, "Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je devai passer chez Aomine pour récupérer un mot en sa possession ce soir."

"Aomine-kun comprendra définitivement si tu lui expliques les choses. J'ai reçu un appel D'Akashi-kun plus tôt. Il veux nous rencontrer d'ici deux heures. Donc j'ai pensé sortir mon chien en venant ici et prendre quelque chose à manger avec toi avant que l'on y aille."

D'un ton maussade, il marmonna, "Je suis d'accord pour la seconde partie, mais pas pour sortir le chien."

* * *

Et c'était comme ça qu'il en était arrivée à se retrouver assis dans une salle d'attente d'apparence traditionnelle avec Kuroko et des tasses de thé disposées devant eux, se sentant extrêmement mal l'aise. Le décor traditionnel prenait son sens puisqu'ils allaient rencontrer un joueur de Shogi professionnel, mais ça ne faisait pas que l'endroit paraissait moins embarrassant. "Alors combien de temps exactement on va devoir attendre pour ce type ?" demanda il a voix basse, au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un les observant depuis l'exterrieur.

"Ce ne devrait plus être très long," fut la réponse tout aussi basse. "Une chose que je devrai probablement souligner avant qu'Akashi-kun n'arrive...ne soit pas irrespectueux envers lui."

Kagami cligna des yeux sous la confusion, "Hein ?"

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette entra. "Tetsuya, ça faisait longtemps."

Relevant les yeux, Kagami observa l'étranger qui venait juste d'entrée dans la pièce. Il avait la même taille environ que Kuroko avec des cheveux rouges et deux yeux de couleurs différentes. En dépit de sa petite stature, il avait un air autour de lui qui commandait le respect.

Kuroko tourna la tête et l'inclina en salutation, semblant peu impressionné par la présence de l'autre. "Bonjour, Akashi-kun. Tu as l'air d'aller bien."

L'homme hocha la tête calmement, se tenant près de la table, juste à côté de Kagami. Ça le rendait nerveux bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Deux yeux dépareillés l'étudient de manière critique avant que Akashi ne reprenne la parole, "Vous devez être le détective. Kagami Taiga, correcte ?"

"Oui, c'est bien ça." remarquant que le roux ne tendait pas sa main, il décida d'enchaîner et de garder sa main fermement attachée autour de sa tasse de thé. Parlant prudemment avec des mots bien choisis, il continua, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer bien que j'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient différentes. Je suis le détective principal sur cette affaire. Je ne sais pas exactement combien Kuroko vous en as déjà informé..."

Finalement, Akashi s'assit en face d'eux avec une expression illisible sur son visage. "Affaire ? Tetsuya m'a simplement informé que cela avait à voir avec Ryôta. Alors dites-moi, que lui est-il arrivé ? Il n'est plus parmi nous, c'est bien cela ?"

Trop occuper à prendre des notes mentales de comment le roux s'adressait à ses anciens coéquipiers par leurs prénoms, il fut pris de court par la question de l'autre. Il redressa la tête d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant avant qu'il n'acquiesce. "Oui, je suis désolé."

Le roux ferma les yeux pendant un moment pour prendre une inspiration. "Ryôta a disparu depuis dix ans. Pour qu'un détective comme vous se montre soudainement avec Tetsuya, c'était la seule raison logique. Maintenant, avant que vous ne me posiez vos questions, parlez moi des gens que vous avez interrogés et des pistes que vous avez."

Agacé par le ton commandeur de l'autre, il jeta un regard Kuroko qui répondit silencieusement en secouant légèrement la tête. Prenant l'avis et contrôlant son tempérament, il prit une grande inspiration mentale et se plia aux souhaits de l'autre.

* * *

Après avoir expliqué l'affaire et tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici et avoir reçu des retours sur ces faits (plus pour augmenter son agacement), Kagami observa lorsque Akashi fit une pause et prit une gorgée de son thé. Ça l'intimidait que l'autre soit à ce point capable de rester calme et composé alors que toutes les autres personnes avec qui il avait parlé avaient réagi aux nouvelles d'une manière où d'une autre. "Donc vous n'avez pas encore parlé avec Atsushi ?"

Kuroko secoua la tête et répondit à la place de Kagami. "Pas encore. On espérait pouvoir te parler avant de l'approcher..."

Comprenant ce que l'autre essayait d'insinuer, il acquiesça. "Je vois. Très bien, je lui passerais un coup de téléphone. Vous pouvez vous attendre une coopération complète d'Atsushi quand vous le rencontrez. Maintenant, je suppose que vous avez des questions pour moi, correcte ?"

Kagami hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il y avait une sensation tenace en lui qui lui disait que peu importe ce qu'il demanderait, il serait jugé pour cela. "Eh bien, pour commencé, Je suis curieux sur Haizaki."

"Les capacités de Shôgo auraient été dépassées par Ryôta bien assez tôt. J'ai simplement poussé ces deux là dans la bonne direction. J'ai mis Shôgo sur la touche en douceur avant que Ryôta ne puisse effectivement le battre et j'ai accepté Ryôta dans l'équipe pour l'aider à se développer plus vite. C'était une certitude absolue."

"Et que dire de la relation de Kise avec Aomine, qu'est ce que vous pensiez de ça ?"

Le roux haussa froidement les épaules. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été surprit. Ryôta avait toujours le cœur sur la main quand il était avec nous. Et bien que Daiki puisse être lent parfois, c'était couru qu'il le remarque. Je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'ils soient ensemble puisque ça n'affectait pas négativement leurs performances. Évidemment, c'était seulement lorsqu'ils jouaient dans la même équipe. Il y a eut des répercussions quand ils sont entré au lycée."

"Répercussions ?"

Prenant une autre gorgée de son thé, Akashi hocha la tête. "Ils étaient tous deux hésitant. Cela ce voyait davantage sur Daiki. Il s'était lassé du basket mais ne pouvait pas arrêté. Il en résultats que ses mouvements étaient peu soignés. Il avait aussi hésité pendant son match contre Ryôta pendant le tournoi de l'inter-lycée. Tetsuya tu avais du t'en rendre compte aussi. Quant à Ryôta, il s'en tirait bien du moment qu'il ne jouait pas contre un membre de la génération des miracles. Il faisait trop de sentiment quand il s'agissait de jouer contre nous. C'était pour ça qu'il se battait tant.

"Bien sûr, tout cela avait changé après la Winter Cup et la disparition de Ryôta. Daiki devint plus concentré et maintenant il en est là où il est. Vous devriez probablement garder cela en tête tant que vous travaillez sur cette affaire. Et puis, vous devriez également garder un œil sur Daiki pour être sûr qu'il gère cela proprement."

Kagami leva un sourcil, voulant répondre quelque chose de narquois mais se il se retint, se souvenant de l'avertissement que Kuroko avait fait plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait bien venir Akashi, la façon dont il semblait juste tout savoir lui tapait sur les nerfs. "Je...garderait ça en tête."

"Et je vous prie de m'informer quand vous aurez résolu cette affaire."

Il y avait un air de finalité avec cette affirmation.

"Oui, bien sûr. Si-"

"Je n'ai pas dit _si_ vous résolvez cette affaire. J'ai dit _quand_." avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot, des yeux dépareillés flashèrent de façon presque menaçante. "Mes mots sont absolus. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un autre rendez-vous."

Et c'était terminé.

* * *

De retour dans la rue, Kagami souffla avec colère. "Ce type Akashi était si énervant." roulant des yeux, il fit une imitation moqueuse du capitaine de Teikô. "'Mes mots sont absolus.' Est ce qu'il croit être médium ou un truc du genre ? Huh, il est le genre de personne que je déteste le plus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a menacé de se mutiler lui même pour motiver son équipe au lycée, est ce que c'est vrai ?"

Kuroko hocha la tête. "Il a fait ça pendant les demi-finales de la Winter Cup quand il jouait contre Midorima-kun."

"C'est un psychopathe."

"Mais il a pratiquement toujours raison."

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas argumenter contre le fait que le roux avait la confiance en lui d'un leader naturel et la logique d'un génie, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins condescendant. Kagami se renfrogna. "S'il a toujours raison sur tout, alors pourquoi il ne résout pas cette affaire ? Pourquoi s'embêter à me faire courir partout quand il peut simplement aller donner la réponse tout le monde ?"

Le plus petit lui lança un regard pensif. "Tu n'as probablement pas remarqué, Kagami-kun, mais Akashi n'était pas complètement certain à ce propos."

"Que veux-tu dire ? Il m'avait l'air plutôt confiant à moi."

"Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Kise-kun disparaisse. Akashi-kun est doué pour lire les gens et prévoir leurs actions. S'il ne s'y était pas attendu, il ne peut simplement pas voir au travers comme tout le reste moins que cela ne se répète. Et puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'incident se reproduise, il n'a aucun moyen de le résoudre comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Il se sent probablement plus qu'incertain et émotionnellement attaché à cette affaire qu'il ne le laisse paraître."

Ça le fit se sentir un peu mieux sur lui même. Il redressa un sourcil. "Donc en dépit de ses grands discours sur son absolutisme, il n'est juste qu'un enfant gâté ?"

Kuroko secoua la tête. "Il est définitivement un génie et un très bon allié à avoir. Je suis sûr qu'il va faire de son mieux pour nous venir en aide avec les informations que tu lui as donnés. Et le fait qu'il est absolument certain que tu vas résoudre l'affaire, je suppose, que cela implique que cela a probablement été perpétré par quelqu'un dans notre cercle d'entourage."

"Et comment peut-il être aussi certain ?"

Un haussement d'épaules. "C'est un génie. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir suivre son train de pensée même si j'essayai."

Laissant échapper un soupir, Kagami décida de ne pas en discuter plus.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un appel de Momoi lui demandant de voir comment allait Aomine. Il leva un sourcil, faisant une pause dans son travail. "Hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire ?"

_"Il a pris une semaine de congés ce qui est bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelle de lui depuis ce jour au poste de police. Il s'est assuré que j'allais bien allé et puis je ne l'ai plus vu depuis."_

Posant le téléphone contre son épaule et son oreille, Kagami tenta de continuer son travail."Mais c'est un adulte. Je suis sûr qu'il peut prendre soin de lui tout seul. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que je me montre et que je gâche sa fête une fois de plus."

_"Normalement, je serai d'accord avec toi mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il passe tout son temps tout seul dans son appartement. Et apparemment il a commencé à boire."_

"Je croyais qu'il avait dit que c'était parce que son coach ne le permettait pas."

_"Hein ? Il n'approuve pas de boire de façon excessive mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il bannit complètement l'alcool. Et puis, Dai-chan ne boit jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... il ne répond à aucun de mes appels non plus."_

Se grattant la nuque, tout ce qu'il put entendre ce fut la voix D'Akashi qui raisonnait dans son esprit, celle dont il n'avait pas tenu compte, lui disant de garder un œil sur Aomine." D'accord, calme toi et ne t'inquiète pas. Voici ce qui va se passer : Je vais appeler Kuroko et on pourra tous aller lui rendre une visite cette nuit, ça te va ?" Je te rappellerais quand j'aurai confirmé l'heure avec Kuroko."

"_D'accord. Merci, Kagami-san."_

"De rien. J'ai toujours besoin de passé récupérer quelque chose chez Aomine de toute façon."

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, les trois se tenaient une fois de plus devant la porte de l'appartement D'Aomine. A la surprise de personne, celui ci ouvrit la porte rageusement avec une canette de bière toujours fermé dans sa main. Regardant les trois avec un sourcil levé, le joueur pro grimaça sous un agacement évident. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez les gars ?"

Ne voulant pas se retrouver avec la porte claquée au nez encore une fois, Kagami mit son pied pour la bloquer. "S'il te plaît pardonne notre intrusion," sorti il à contre cœur tandis qu'il entrait, ignorant les protestations de l'autre. Regardant à l'intérieur, il laissa échapper un sifflement, "C'est vraiment pas mal ici. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un vrai penthouse."

Ne se gênant pas pour ouvrir le frigo, il prit une canette de bière juste pour se voir la porte refermer par l'autre. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ! ? Ce truc n'est pas illégal ou genre ? Tu viens juste de_ t'introduire _dans mon appart et maintenant tu _voles _mes boissons ? Tetsu, Satsuki, ne restez pas plantés là. Faite le sortir d'ici !"

Kagami se contenta de tourner la tête pour regarder et de lever un sourcil. "C'est plutôt triste de boire tout seul, non ? En plus, je t'avais prévenu que je passerai pour récupérer ce mot."

"Eh ? C'était il y a des jours."

"Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ont à du aller voir Akashi. J'ai le sentiment que même toi tu n'irais pas t'opposer à ce type." il prit le silence qu'il eut en retour comme un oui. "Alors, tu vas nous jeter dehors ? Tu as plus de bière là dedans qu'une personne normale puisse supporter."

Après un moment, les yeux d'Aomine se rétrécirent finalement et il céda. "Okay, peu importe. Je m'en fous."

Rouvrant le frigo, Kagami sorti d'autres bières en passa une à Kuroko et une autre à Momoi avant d'en ouvrir une pour lui même. "Merci. On va juste faire comme chez nous alors."

"Sérieusement, Satsuki ? Mais tu ne bois même pas..."

La femme sembla sur le point de protester, mais alors juste pour l'agacer, elle ouvrit la canette et but une gorgée. "Voilà ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne bois pas c'est parce que tu es un crétin !"

Ne voulant pas se mettre entre leur dispute, Kagami demanda rapidement, "Alors où se trouve le mot de Kise ?"

Distrait, Aomine désigna la cage d'escalier. "C'est dans une boîte quelque part dans ma chambre... tu la verras. Tu n'as qu'à simplement fouiller dedans jusqu'à ce que tu trouves. C'est la dernière porte sur la gauche."

Faisant signe au plus petit homme, il se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. "Allons y, Kuroko."

Bière toujours fermé dans sa main, l'autre hocha la tête. "Je suis derrière toi, Kagami-kun."

* * *

Une fois hors de leur champ de vision, ils purent entre un 'smack' raisonnant, suivi par des cris.

_"Arrête d'agir comme si tu es la seule personne à avoir perdu Ki-chan ! On l'a tous perdu ! Et ne me dit pas que je ne comprends rien parce que je n'ai pas perdu un amant ! J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour là ! Il m'était tout aussi irremplaçable qu'il l'était pour toi ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? Ne te ferme pas à moi juste pour noyer tes problèmes dans la boisson. Je...Je ne peux pas me sortir de tout ça toute seule. Il me manque moi aussi, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas le seul qui veut le voir revenir !"_

S'échangeant des regards avec Kuroko, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre d'Aomine. C'était étonnamment propre et comme le pro l'avait dit, il y avait un carton dans un coin. Abasourdie par ne serait-ce que la taille de l'endroit, Kagami ne put pas se retenir de rester béat. "Train de vie de quelqu'un de riche et célèbre, hm ? Ça fait deux fois la taille de ma chambre."

"Eh bien, Il est un joueur de basket professionnel, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que son salaire soit suffisant pour se permettre quelque chose dans ce genre..." Kuroko parla avec indifférence tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le carton, l'éloignant de contre le mur.

Curieux, Kagami le suivi et s'assit à côté du carton. L'ouvrant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et prit une gorgée de bière avant de faire remarquer l'évidence, "Il y a bien plus là dedans qu'un simple mot."

Sortant une pile de magazines et de photos, le détective leva un sourcil quand il localisa finalement le mot. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus mais plutôt que d'en rester simplement là, il le mit de côté et continua fouillé dans le carton, trouvant un portable au style ancien. Retrouvant rapidement le chargeur, il brancha le téléphone et l'alluma. Kuroko regarda vers lui. "Kagami-kun, qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"On dirait le vieux téléphone d'Aomine. Ce truc doit au moins avoir dix ans, mais whaou, apparemment il fonctionne toujours." il lui fallut un moment pour en comprendre le fonctionnement mais il finit par trouver un dossier de photos et commença à les regarder. Il y avait des photos de chaussure de basket-ball, de nourriture, quelque auto-portrait et quelques photos d'autres personnes. "whaou, il était si jeune à l'époque. Il y des photos de Kise là-dedans donc sa doit dater de ses jours de lycée. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait toujours ce truc."

A ce moment la, Kuroko s'était penché et regardait par dessus son épaule. "Ce sont des photos du lycée. On dirait bien qu'Aomine n'a jamais après à supprimer les veilles photos de son portable. Attend, reviens en arrière, c'était quoi cette photo ? Non, la suivante. Celle avec un titre. Celle là. Ce n'est pas Aomine-kun qui la prise si elle a un titre."

"Je ne peux pas le blâmer. C'est truc son impossible à faire marcher correctement." les deux restèrent assis là et clignèrent des yeux face à une photo de Kise qui souriait à l'objectif, portant la veste de l'équipe de Tôhô. Elle était titrée _'Tôhô a vraiment de chouettes uniformes !'_ elle était datée du cinq Décembre. "Elle a été prise la nuit de sa disparition. Je dois y aller et vérifier avec les dossiers pour voir s'il y avait des restes de vêtements avec le corps."

Appuyant sur quelques boutons au hasard, Kagami se retrouva sur un quelconque historique sans en avoir l'intention. Il n'était vraiment la personne la plus calés en technologie du monde. Les téléphones qu'ils avaient au Japon il y a dix ans était au moins aussi high-tech si ce n'est plus que ceux qu'ont les américains aujourd'hui. Ça n'aidait pas qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon en Kanji que ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Il avait voulu appuyer sur le bouton de sortie, mais il avait en quelque sorte ouvert le dossier à la place...

* * *

_05/12/08 21:32  
De: Kise Ryôta_

_Aominecchi, est tu toujours sous la douche~?Ça ne te ressemble pas de prendre des douches super longues~! \(=3=)/ Je vais chercher à boire~! Tu veux un parfum en particulier~? Pocari Sweat peut être~? Si tu réponds pas, je vais devoir tout prendre~! \(^0^)/_

* * *

_05/12/08 21:53  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Pocari Sweat. Dépêches-toi, idiot. J'ai soif._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:08  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Oi, Kise, Tu t'es perdu? Réponds au téléphone._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:10  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Le magasin est moins d'un patté de maison. Tu ne t'es pas fait molester par un fan ou quelque chose, non?_

* * *

_05/12/08 22:11  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Réponds au téléphone._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:13  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Sérieux, ce n'est pas drôle. Réponds au téléphone espèce d'idiot._

* * *

_05/12/08 22:15  
A : Kise Ryôta_

_Je viens te chercher. Tu es mort une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur toi._

* * *

_05/12/08 23:31  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Tout le monde te cherche maintenant . Où es-tu parti?_

* * *

_06/12/08 00:02  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Kise, Tu vas décrocher ton putain de téléphone à la fin!_

* * *

_06/12/08 00:05  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Est que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a ____déplu!__? Je suis désolé, d'accord____!__?_

* * *

_06/12/08 00:09  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Je vais trop te tuer quand on va te retrouver._

* * *

_06/12/08 01:23  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Kise, appelle moi. Je promets que je ne vais pas top m'énerver._

* * *

_06/12/08 02:07  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_J'ai laissé la porte ouverte._

* * *

_06/12/08 03:46  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Je t'emmerde, je vais dormir._

* * *

_06/12/08 09:02  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_On a prévenu la police. Sérieusement, où es-tu ?_

* * *

_06/12/08 13:29  
A: Kise Routa_

_Appartement ils pensent que tu aurais pu être kidnappé. C'est simplement stupide, pas vrai ?_

* * *

_06/12/08 16:37  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Tu peux te voir partout aux infos, non?_

* * *

_07/12/08 10:43  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Si tu ne vas pas me contacter, au moins appelle quelqu'un pour faire savoir que tu vas bien, je préfère l'entendre de n'importe qui que pas du tout._

* * *

_07/12/08 14:55  
A : Kise Ryôta_

_Je jure, je ne suis même plus fâché. Arrête de faire dû soucie à tout le monde. Ça fait des jours que Satsuki n'arrête pas de pleurer maintenant._

* * *

_07/12/08 19:20  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Si tu m'appelles, je te promets de jouer en un contre un avec toi pour le restant de tes jours. _

* * *

_07/12/08 22:14  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Très bien, va te faire! Je vais arrêter de jouer au basket, on va voir si tu aimes ça !_

* * *

_08/12/08 11:08  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Tu as pris ma foutue veste, espèce d'abruti!_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:29  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Kise, peu importe ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolé, d'accord? Je ne voulais pas te traiter d'abrutis ou autre . Je promets même de ne plus acheter de magazines pornos si tu m'appelles._

* * *

_09/12/08 19:32  
A : Kise Ryôta_

_Es-tu en colère parce que je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je t'aime?_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:36  
A: Kise Ryôta [1/2]_

_Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:36  
A: Kise Ryôta [2/2]_

_aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime ._

* * *

_09/12/08 19:38  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Voilà, c'est mieux?_

* * *

_09/12/08 19:41  
__A: Kise Ryôta_

_Quoi? C'est pas encore assez bien? Impossible à contenter, non ? Dommage, je ne vais pas retaper tout ça._

* * *

_09/12/08 23:18  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Je crois que je vais y aller plus tôt. Bonne nuit_

* * *

_09/12/08 23:18  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Juste pour que tu sache... Je t'aime._

* * *

_10/12/08 15:51  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Ryô a fait un bento génial aujourd'hui._

_[Photo jointe]_

* * *

_12/12/08 02:03  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Je t'en prie reviens. Je te demande humblement de revenir._

* * *

_25/12/08 00:00  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Joyeux Noël._

* * *

_25/12/08 20:42  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Regarde tous les cadeaux que j'ai eus. Est que Le père Noël a réussi à te trouver lui?_

_[Photo jointe]_

* * *

_01/01/09 00:00  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Bonne année._

* * *

_18/06/09 00:00  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Joyeux anniversaire. Je m'en suis souvenu cette année_

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_05/12/09 21:00  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Ça fait un an déjà…tu peux toujours revenir quand tu veux, tu sais?_

**__*******_**Votre message n'a pu être délivré**_**__*******

* * *

_18/06/10 00:01  
A: Kise Ryôta_

…

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_06/12/10 03:48  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Juste au cas où tu ne le savais pas, je joue dans une équipe de pro maintenant. Pour ta gouverne tu as ruiné mes Noëls pour le restant de mes jours. Mais je te reprendrais toujours si tu reviens._

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_05/12/11 22:17  
A: Kise Ryôta [1/2]_

_Trois ans, ça fait trois ans maintenant. Tu sais quoi? Je ne vais plus t'envoyer de messages. J'ai déjà fait tant de chose dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je suis dans l'équipe nationale. J'ai __battu des records. Je couche avec des top modèles qui ont _

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_05/12/11 22:17  
A: Kise Ryôta [2/2]_

_des gros seins maintenant, alors je t'emmerde. Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'accroche encore tellement à toi. Merde, j'aurai dû juste balancer ce truc._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mais tu peux toujours revenir._

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_29/07/18 21:45  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Tetsu et Satsuki viennent juste de passer avec un détective et je viens de renvoyer une fille sexy chez elle. Tu ne peux pas être mort._

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_30/07/18 03:53  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_J'ai été sur le terrain extérieur de Teikô pour faire quelques paniers. Je t'ai embrassé ici. Tu t'en souviens?_

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_30/07/18 04:12  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je te rencontre ? A tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait de ma vie ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit que ce serait si dur. Merde je dois me rendre au poste de police tout à l'heure. Merde._

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

* * *

_30/07/18 04:27  
A: Kise Ryôta_

_Je souhaite que tu reviennes me hanter. Au moins, je t'aurai toujours avec moi. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tu peux toujours revenir si tu veux._

_._

_._

_._

_Ça ne me gênerait pas du tout._

_***Votre message n'a pu être délivré***_

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur de la version en anglais :neko-nya sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 11

"Oi, les gars, vous regardez quoi là ?"

Les deux e retournèrent pour trouver Aomine se tenant là avec une fâcheuse marque de main rouge sur la joue et une nouvelle canette de bière dans la main. Se sentant comme s'il venait d'être prit la main dans le sac, Kagami échangea un regard avec Kuroko pendant un instant avant d'avouer, "On a trouvé ton vieux téléphone." jetant un coup d'œil derrière le pro dans l'espoir d'y voir Momoi, il leva un sourcil face au couloir vide. "Qu'est il arrivé à Momoi ?"

Momentanément distrait par la question, l'homme à la peau tannée frotta la marque de main sur sa joue et soupira. "Il y une raison pour laquelle Satsuki ne boit pas d'habitude. Elle n'a jamais été capable de tenir l'alcool. Elle a pris une gorgée, s'est énervée contre moi, m'a crié dessus avant de s'endormir promptement sur le canapé. Je l'ai mise dans la chambre d'amis-ouais, c'est ça. J'en ai une aussi. Alors qu'est ce que vous faites avec mon téléphone ? Je croyais que vous cherchiez le mot."

Ne faisant même pas mine de regarder pour le trouver, Kagami se contenta de désigner le téléphone. "On a trouvé le mot, mais il y a aussi une photo de Kise dans la veste de ton uniforme scolaire dans ton téléphone. Était-ce la dernière chose que tu l'as vue porter ?

Aomine haussa les épaules. "Ouais, je suis pratiquement certain que c'était ce qu'il portait quand il est allé acheter à boire. Ça, ou bien je l'ai perdu et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé même après avoir déménagé."

"Ça te dérangerait si j'en fais une copie ?" il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils quand les deux autres commencèrent à le regarder avec des expressions étranges sur leurs visages, l'une sceptique et l'autre agacé, "...quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Arrêtez ça." après y avoir repensé pendant un instant, il comprit et se mit à rougir. "Oh ! Non ! Sortez vous ça de la tête ! C'est pour le dossier ! Prendre des preuves pour des raisons personnelles n'est pas professionnel !"

Kuroko le regarda pendant longtemps. "Qu'est ce que tu essaies de dire, Kagami-kun ? Si ce n'était pas une preuve, tu n'aurais pas de problème pour la prendre ?"

"Non ! Bien sûre que non ! Dépêches toi Aomine, c'est oui ou c'est non ?"

Le pro se frotta la nuque, clairement pas ravis de l'idée. Mais au final, il accepta. "D'accord, je suppose. Est ce que je peux te l'envoyer par mail ou un autre truc ?"

Il acquiesça. "Ouais, ça ira aussi. On dirait que tu as gardé pas mal d'affaires de Kise."

"Tout ce que je pouvais..." l'autre homme admis calmement. "Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'utile la dedans ? Ou bien est ce qu'on peut continuer en bas pour éviter de réveiller Satsuki ?'

Hochant rapidement la tête, Kagami rassembla une partie des choses qu'il avait sortie du carton et se leva. "Oh, ouais, évidemment, retournons en bas."

* * *

_Je suis sorti pour quelques minutes, Je reviens tout de suite~!_

_-Ryôta_

* * *

Kagami fixa le mot, on esprit incapable de bien comprendre ce qui avait été écrit par la victime. D'abord il y avait les messages et maintenant le mot. Il avait été si facile pour lui de se distancer de l'affaire et de traité Kise comme un personnage de fiction de manière à rester objectif tout ce temps, mais voir quelque chose ayant été écrit de la main du garçon rendait les choses un peu trop réelles pour lui. Avançant sa main pour attraper la bière abandonnée de Kuroko, il l'ouvrit et prit une gorgée pendant que son esprit essayait de tout absorber.

Secouant la tête, il se pinça l'arrête du nez alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer les faits qu'il connaissait de cette affaire. "D'accord, donc...jusqu'ici, nous avons une fenêtre d'une heure durant laquelle le crime a sûrement eu lieu et la dernière chose que portait Kise sur lui, ce dont je dois vérifier la correspondance avec le dossier. Oh attendez," il sortit son téléphone, "Peu être qu'Alex est toujours au bureau, je vais lui passer un coup de fil."

Aomine cligna des yeux, se souvenant de sa visite au poste avec quelques intérêts. "Alex ? La blonde qui a roulé une pelle à Satsuki ? C'est elle, c'est bien ça ? Tu as vraiment un chef sexy, tu sais ?"

Kuroko lui lança un autre regard tandis que Kagami faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur on appel téléphonique. "Allô ? Alex ? Tu es toujours au bureau ? Ouais, je voulais juste confirmer quelque chose. Est-ce que le dossier mentionne quoi que ce soit sur les vêtements de la victime ? Je veux savoir si ça correspond avec ce que disent les témoins visuels. Très bien, ouais, j'attende. Merci."

"Kise."

Il cligna des yeux et retourna son regard vers l'homme à la peau tannée dont les poings étaient serrés, "Quoi ?"

le pro se renfrogna sombrement face à lui. "C'est _Kise_, pas 'la victime'."

Soudainement, une vague de culpabilité le submergea comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de crime. Baissant la tête, il s'excusa honteusement, "Ouais, je m'en excuse." puis Alex revint au téléphone, "Oh eh, ouais. Quoi ? Tu es certaine ? Est-ce que c'est normal ? Peut être que ça s'est décomposé ou autre ? Non ? Très bien alors. Merci. Et quoi ? Ce dimanche ? D'accord, merci. Soit prudente en rentrant chez toi. Bye. "

Le plus petit inclina la tête avec curiosité. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

Ne sachant pas comment les deux autres allaient prendre la nouvelle, il s'exprima avec précaution, "Si on s'en réfère au dossier, le corps a été dénudé de tous vêtements." à en juger par les regards horrifié de deux autres, il s'imagina qu'ils avaient dû sauter à la même conclusion que lui juste à l'instant. Rapidement, il ajouta, "Attendez, souvenez vous que nous n'avons pas encore tous les faits. Ceux à quoi vous pensez n'est pas nécessairement vrai."

Aomine grogna, visiblement secoué par la nouvelle. "Ceux à quoi je pense ? Tu es en train de me dire que Kise a été déshabillé avant qu'il ne meure et ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour que je saute sur des conclusions ! ? Qu'es ce que je suis censé supposer alors ! ? C'est de Kise dont on parle !"

Le détective fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. "Aomine..."

Ses yeux s'assombrissant et sonnant encore plus vieux et fatigué qu'il ne l'était, il soupira. "Ne te donne pas la peine. En fait, tu sais quoi ? Je...merde , je veux seulement ne plus avoir à y penser." secouant la tête, il se redressa sur des jambes instables et commença à partir sans finir sa boisson, "Je vais me coucher. Vous savez ou est la sortie."

Kagami échangea un regard avec Kuroko pendant un instant avec de se relever sombrement. "Allons y, Kuroko, je te raccompagne." il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse dire pour rendre la chose plus acceptable à entendre. Réconforter l'autre n'était pas une option non plus, puisque son esprit en était venu à la même conclusion et qu'il tournait encore autour de la simple idée de pensé à d'autres possibilités.

Pour le restant de la nuit, aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se soient séparés.

* * *

Ce dimanche, les deux s'étaient retrouvés devant une pâtisserie pendant qu'ils attendaient que Tatsuya arrive. Aucun d'eux ne parla de la soirée chez Aomine tandis qu'ils restaient là à attendre en regardant les passants. Jetant un regard à l'autre, Kagami demanda nonchalamment. "Alors, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrai savoir à propos de Murasakibara avant qu'on entre la dedans ? Parce que , jusqu'ici, chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles que j'ai rencontré était un peu...très étrange, toi y compris. J'ai plutôt envie de savoir dans quoi je m'embarque cette fois ci."

Kuroko haussa les épaules sans être d'une grande aide. "Murasakibara-kun peut normalement sembler très calme pour la plupart des gens mais il ne l'est pas en réalité. Et il peut sembler intimidant mais je pense que c'est sans fondement, quand il est en dehors des terrains en tout cas. Il ne prend pas les choses très au sérieux donc tu pourrais vouloir prêter attention à ça quand tu parleras avec lui."

Il leva un sourcil. "Oh ? On dirait que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux."

Le plus petit acquiesça. "On s'entendait plutôt bien au début du collège mais ça s'est rapidement dégrader après qu'ont aient rejoint le club de basket."

Clignant des yeux face à la réponse inattendue, il demanda, "Pourquoi ?"

"Une différence d'opinion. Murasakibara-kun ne jouait au basket que parce qu'il était doué, et non pas parce qu'il aimait le sport. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça alors ça causait pas mal de tension entre nous deux. Je l'apprécie toujours en tant que personne pourtant. Je me demande comment il...en est venu à travailler dans une pâtisserie, "sa lèvre tiqua, formant un petit sourire, "Je suis surpris qu'ils n'aient pas encore fermé."

Essayant de son mieux de ne pas le fixé, Kagami remercia mentalement sa bonne étoile quand son partenaire se montra avec son sourire habituel sur le visage et quelque chose contre son bras. "Taiga, Kuroko, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Alex a insisté pour que je la dépose quelque part pour le déjeuner d'abord. Allez, allons voir si Atsushi est occupé."

* * *

En entrant dans la boutique, la cloche tinta joyeusement, annonçant leur présence, leur faisant gagner un accueil chaleureux de la part des employés. Il y avait deux clients dans la boutique, mais elle ne semblait pas trop encombrée. Kuroko plissa les yeux en voyant l'un des clients. "Kiyoshi-sempai, c'est bien toi ?"

Le grand brunet au comptoir e tourna et cligna des yeux pendant un moment avant de sourire joyeusement. "Oh eh, Kuroko ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment va tu ?"

Le plus petit inclina la tête. "Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Kiyoshi sourit et montra deux sac de course. "Je fais les courses pour Riko et Hyûga ! C'est sympa hein ? C'est comme s'ils m'avaient inclus dans leur famille !"

Kuroko répondit avec autant de neutralité que d'ordinaire, " Je croyais que c'était parce que tu te retrouvais toujours chez eux pour une raison ou une autre. S'est censé qu'ils aient finalement décidés de tirer parti d'un animal de compagnie non invité."

De chaleureux yeux bruns clignèrent d'incompréhension. "Quoi ? Ils ont un animal de compagnie ? Depuis quand ? Je vais là bas au moins deux fois par semaine et je n'en ait jamais vu. Est ce qu'il est mignon ? Je ne savais même pas qu'Hyûga aimait les animaux. Mais je suppose qu'il aimait bien Tetsuya #2, hein ? Tu crois que c'est un chien ?"

Observant leur interaction, tout ce à quoi Kagami put penser c'était '_Waouh, ce type est vraiment bête_.'

Tandis que l'homme qui aidait le brunet revint, Kiyoshi souri avec excitation. "Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui travaille ici !" il désigna l'homme encore plus grand derrière le comptoir, "Regarde, c'est Murasakibara ! Le monde n'est-il pas petit ?"

L'homme aux cheveux violets fit une moue presque infantile alors qu'il passait la boite de dessert au brunet. "Je ne t'apprécie toujours pas et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de venir ici si souvent. Tu es trop joyeux ça me donne envie de t'écraser." étant clairement ignoré, il se tourna vers Kuroko. "Bonjour, Kuro-chin, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Tu es venue ici avec Muro-chin ?"

Le plus petit hocha la tête. "Oui, je suis venu avec Himuro-san et Kagami-kun."

Kiyoshi cligna des yeux et reporta son regard vers les détectives. "Oh, je ne les avais pas du tout remarqué ! Salut, mon non est Kiyoshi Teppei." il les regarda avec sérieux pendant un instant avant de reprendre, "Kiyoshi, ça s'écrit avec le 'ki' du mot 'arbre', et le 'yoshi' de 'chance'. Et Teppei. LE 'te' viens de 'fer' et le 'pei' de 'paume', comme la paume de la main."

Plutôt anormalement, Kuroko grogna. "Sempai, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de savoir comment écrire ton nom."

'_Génial, je suis coincé dans une pâtisserie avec un géant derrière le comptoir et ce type qui est un crétin complet_.'

En dépit de ses pensées, Kagami tendit poliment la main. "Je suis Kagami Taiga et lui c'est Himuro Tatsuya."

Secouant sa main, Kiyoshi chercha dans la boîte et prit une tartelette avant de commencer à la manger. "Ravis de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Alors qu'est ce que vous faite ici avec Kuroko ?"

"Il nous aide sur une affaire en ce moment."

Les yeux du grand brun s'agrandirent, visiblement impressionné. "Une affaire ? Comme un mystère ? Waouh, Kuroko, tu es un détective maintenant ? Je croyais que tu travaillais avec des enfants dans une garderie."

Kuroko sembla ne pas être affecté par le plus vieux. "C'est le cas. Ces pâtisseries ne sont elle pas pour Hyûga-sempai et pour le coach ?"

Clignant des yeux, le brunet retourna son regard sur la boîte. "Hein ? Eh, il en manque une !"

"Tu viens juste de la manger, sempai."

"Et tu dois encore les payer," intervint Murasakibara depuis l'autre côté du comptoir.

Kiyoshi laissa échapper un petit rire et se frotta la nuque honteusement. "C'est vrai ! Je suppose que je ferai mieux de payer et de les ramener à Riko avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère contre moi ! Elle a les envies les plus folles, tu sais? Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, mais je crois qu'elle prend du poids à manger tellement."

C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir comment Kuroko pouvait encore avoir un visage impassible et n'était pas en train de se masser les tempes comme Kagami avait envie de le faire juste en les regardant. "Sempai... elle est enceinte."

Deux yeux bruns écarquillèrent d'incrédulité. "Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Qui est le père ? Est ce que Hyûga est au courant ?"

'_Tu es sérieux ?...et voilà qu'il mange une autre tartelette... incroyable_.'

* * *

Après avoir dit au revoir au brun qui avait dû finir par racheter une boîte complète de pâtisserie, Kagami se tourna vers Kuroko et commença lentement, "Eh bien, il était certainement... un personnage intéressant."

"Kiyoshi sempai et en fait le fondateur de notre club de basket."

Il leva un sourcil septique. "Vraiment ? Et il a réussi à recruter des gens, un coach, et a créer un club depuis la base ? Ce type qui vient juste de partir ?"

Le plus petit acquiesça. "Sempai et en fait bien plus intelligent qu'il laisse les gens le croire. Il aimait vraiment le basket mais il a dû stopper après la Winter Cup à cause d'une blessure au genou."

ça lui donna une légèrement meilleure image de l'homme bien qu'il ait toujours du mal à croire tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Oh...bon, en tout cas, je crois qu'on devrait se remettre au travail, non, Tatsuya."

Son partenaire hocha la tête et appela la silhouette actuellement en train d'échantillonner quelques desserts derrière le comptoir. "Atsushi, tu as une minute ? On espérait que tu puisses nous aider pour l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons. Regarde, j'ai même ramené un boite du nouveau parfum de cet en-cas dont tu m'avais parlé la dernière fois."

Des yeux violets se relevèrent avant qu'il ne traîne les pieds à contre-coeur. "D'accord. Juste parce que je t'aime bien et que tu m'apportes à grignoter à chaque fois que tu viens me rendre visite. Ça, et Aka-chin ma appelé l'autre jour pour me dore de vous être utile, donc je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est à propos de Kise-chin, c'est ça ?" tendant la main, il accepta le présent de Tatsuya, prit un siège à une table voisine et commença à manger.

'_Aka-chin ? Soit ils sont vraiment de bons amis soit il est vraiment brave. Peut être qu'il est simplement fou... Tout dans la taille et rien dans le cerveau ? Il est comme un gosse_.'

"Tu fais toujours tout ce que Akashi te dit ?"

Le plus grand fit une pause dans sa mastication pour cligner des yeux. "Oui, je crois que je le fais normalement. Ce n'est pas intelligent d'aller à l'encontre d'Aka-chin et de le mettre en colère."

Incapable d'être en désaccord su cela, il s'assit en face du plus grand. Étudiant l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air désintéresser sur son visage ce qui n'était pas vraiment une expression qu'il voyait souvent lorsqu'il faisait son travail. "Donc quelle était ta relation avec Kise ? Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien ?"

Murasakibara releva la tête pour échanger un regard avec Kuroko, qui était resté debout, comme s'il repensait à deux fois sa réponse. "Je dirais que oui. Qu'en dis-tu Kuro-chin ? On s'entendait, oui ? Il partagea les en-cas dont il avait fait la pub et je partageai les miens avec lui des fois. Kise-chin était si adorable, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde." Retirant l'emballage d'un bonbon, il l'observa pendant un instant avec de le mettre dans sa bouche. "Vous l'avez dit à Mine-chin et à Momo-chin ?"

La réponse n'était pas quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Hochant la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tatsuya, se demandant pourquoi son partenaire appréciait tant la compagnie du chef pâtissier. "Oui nous leur avons déjà parlé. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu Kise ?"

"C'était probablement la nuit où il a disparu."

"Oh, au banquet ?"

L'homme secoua la tête. "Je l'ai vu là-bas, mais aussi plus tard dans la nuit."

Kagami cligna des yeux. "Attends, quoi ? Il passait la soirée chez Aomine à se moment là."

Murasakibara hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. "Oui. Kise-chin avait vraiment l'air heureux de ça aussi. Je suis allé au lycée de Yôsen donc on a dû rester à l'hôtel quand on est venu pour la Winter Cup. C'était pas loin de chez Mine-chin."

Cela retint son attention. "Alors quand as tu vu Kise pour la dernière fois ?"

"Je l'ai vue au combini cette nuit là. Je suis sorti parce que je n'avais plus rien à manger et il était venu acheter à boire si je me souviens bien."

"Tu te souviens de l'heure qu'il était ? Est ce que vous avez parler pendant longtemps ?"

Des yeux violets regardèrent le plafond en réflexion tandis qu'il continuait de nettoyer la nourriture que Tatsuya lui avait apportée à un rythme alarmant. "Quelle heure... ? Ce que je crois être le plus proche serait environ vers neuf heures trente ? Ont a pas parler pendant longtemps, Kise-chin était pressé de rentrer. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que Mine-chin ne se fâche ou ne s'inquiète."

Il acquiesça, ça correspondait à la fenêtre de temps dans son esprit. "Tu te souviens de ce qu'il portait ?"

Murasakibara haussa les épaules. "Kise-chin portait la veste de Mine-chin, c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens vraiment. On a payé pour nos achats ensemble. Kise-chin était vraiment excité de passer presque toutes ses vacances avec Mine-chin puisqu'il avait fini toutes ses séances photo ou quelque chose d'autre. On a juste parler pendant cinq, peut être dix minutes ?"

* * *

_"Et j'ai même trouvé ce présent que je compte lui donner demain. J'ai passé vraiment beaucoup de temps pour le trouver, alors j espère qu'il va l'aimer. Oh, j'ai eu pas mal d'échantillons de produits dont j'ai fait une pub ! Ils ong vraiment bon goût ! Tu seras toujours dans le coin demain où tu rentres pour Noël ? J'aimerais t'en donner de toute façon."_

_Il 'enroula autour du blond tandis qu'ils sortaient dehors. "Je serai toujours là demain. Kise-chin, tu es si énergique aujourd'hui."_

_Kise souri joyeusement. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aime les fêtes ! Et je peux les passer presque entièrement avec Aominecchi ! Il a promis de jouer en un contre un demain avec moi ! Peut être qu'on pourra inviter Kurokocchi aussi !"_

_"Hm ? On dirait que tu va bien t'amuser. Dit bonjours à Mine-chin et à Kuro-chin pour moi."_

_"Je le ferai ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ?"_

_"Je n'aime pas jouer au basket durant mon temps libre."_

_"Oui, j'ai complètement oublié. C'est dommage. Oh tien, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ces bons de réduction ? C'est pour une nouvelle pâtisserie qui vient d'ouvrir près d'ici, un fan me les a donné."_

_"Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?"_

_"Ouais, ne t'en fais pas ! J'en aurais probablement d'autres..." il s'arrêta quand ils remarquèrent une silhouette se tenant dans l'ombre un peu plus loin._

_Faisant un pas dans la lumière, l'étranger se révéla. "Ryôta."_

_Le blond se renfrogna. "Shôgo-kun..."_

_Murasakibara renforça légèrement sa prise à la vue d'Haizaki. "Kise-chin ?"_

_Kise se détacha de lui et se retourna avec un sourire rassurant. "Tout va bien, Murasakibaracchi. Je ne crois pas qu'il va tenter quelque chose. Il fait froid, donc tu ferais mieux de retourner directement à l'hôtel. Je rentre directement chez Aominecchi juste après, je le promets."_

_"Hm ? Tu es sûr ?"_

_"Ouais, ça va aller ! Bonne nuit, je t'appelle demain pour les échantillons !"_

* * *

Les yeux de Kagami se rétrécirent et il serra les poings. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

'_Ce connard, Haizaki..._'

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur de la version en anglais :neko-nya sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 12 :

"Haizaki."gronda Kagami tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le criminel, faisant de son mieux pour se retenir de donner de coups et de détruire des choses comme il en avait follement envie. "J'espérais que j'aurai plus jamais à te revoir, bon sang."

"Oh ?"l'autre homme se contenta de redresser un sourcil et l'observait avec calme, gaiement même. "De retour si tôt, détective ?"

"Alors tu y étais cette nuit là."

Les yeux d'Haizaki s'illuminèrent quand il comprit mais son ton facile demeura inchangé. "Et alors j'y étais."

Bouillonnant, Kagami s'installa sur un siège et croisa les bras. "Pourrais-tu expliquer pourquoi tu as consciemment laissé de côté cette information particulière la dernière fois que j'étais ici ? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment à avoir à faire ces visites."

Un sourire orna les traits de l'autre. "C'est dommage, parce qu'il se trouve que j'apprécie vraiment tas compagnie et ta charmante personnalité."

Il se renfrogna, coupant droit au but. "Selon les derniers témoins que nous avons interrogés, Kise était allé te parler après être sorti du combini, juste avant sa disparition. Ça fait de toi la dernière personne à avoir Kise Ryôta en vie, ce qui fait de toi le principal suspect pour cette affaire...encore une fois. On dirait que ça chauffe pour toi, Haizaki. Tu réalises que dans ce pays la peine capitale est légale, non ?"

Cela finit par faire tomber le sourire du criminel qui se redressa en défense. "Holà. Attends une minute. Je suis le suspect principal ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir parlé à Ryôta avant qu'il ne meurt ? Tu vas sérieusement me mettre sa mort sur le dos parce que je lui ai marché dessus pendant un putain de match de basket et que je lui ai parlé cette nuit là ? Tout ce que je lui ai dit c'est d'aller se faire foutre !"

Kagami redressa un sourcil. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'avait dit ?"

"Ce connard a eu le culot de reparler du coup de poing en pleine tronche que m'avait filé son boy-toy."

* * *

___Des yeux d'ambre se plissèrent avec prudence tandis que le blond s'approchait de lui. "Shôgo-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"_

___"Hein ? Je crèche chez cette nana pas loin."_

___"Je vois...comment va ton œil ?"_

___Il eut un rictus et émit un rire sarcastique. "Probablement aussi douloureux que ton cul à l'instant."_

___"Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour ça. Aominecchi-"_

___"Vas te faire foutre, Ryôta."_

___Téméraire, Kise haussa froidement les épaules. "D'accord. " Puis il releva les yeux et aperçu quelque chose plus loin, "Oh...je dois y aller. Passe une bonne nuit, Shôgo-kun."_

* * *

Haizaki se pencha, ses yeux sérieux. "Puis il est parti. Ça devait être quelqu'un qu'il a reconnu. Probablement un de ces tarés du basket, puisque j'ai vu Ryôta allé vers un type près du terrain de basket. Alors je ne suis absolument pas la dernière personne à l'avoir vu cette nuit."

Kagami ne se retint pas de se pincer l'arrête du nez sous la frustration. "Pourquoi ne pas avoir mentionné ça avant ? Ça nous aurait épargné beaucoup d'ennuis à tous les deux."

L'autre homme roula des yeux, semblant tout aussi ennuyé par la situation, "Parce que je n'étais pas le foutu suspect principal avant. Je suis peut être une criminel, mais pas un assassin."

_"_Est ce que tu te souviens ce quoi que ce soit sur le type du terrain de basket ?"

Le criminel secoua la tête sans gentillesse. "Pas vraiment, il était loin et pas vraiment habillé avec des couleurs vives." se grattant la nuque, il fit une moue, "En fait, maintenant que j'y repense, ça aurait pu être l'un des gars de l'école de Daiki. La veste y ressemblait suffisamment. Je suppose que ça a du sens."

Plissant ses yeux de suspicion, Kagami se renfrogna. "Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Haizaki haussa de nouveau les épaules. "Ce que j'en dis...certaines personnes prennent juste le sport trop au sérieux, tu sais ? Bien que moi personnellement je me fou complètement du basket, et que je ne tuerais absolument pas pour ça, je suis sûr que certains de ces mecs pensaient à ça comme si c'était leur vie ou un truc mélodramatique dans le genre. Alors ça prend du sens pour moi si c'est un gars de l'équipe de Daiki qui a eu Ryôta. " posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main, il fit un sourire arrogant. "Je n'étais pas le seul qu'il surpassait. Si on prend en compte les talents de Ryôta, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire avec un peu d'entraînement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne dépasse tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles."

Le détective arqua à nouveau un sourcil. "Donc tu suggères que quelqu'un de l'équipe d'Aomine a tué Kise parce qu'il aurait pu devenir un meilleur joueur qu'Aomine ?"

"Eh bien, je ne l'ai absolument pas tué. Et de plus, c'est toi le flic d'élite ici, alors tu devrais le savoir." il fit un geste pour désigner le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient, "Il y a des tas de personnes ici qui ont tué des gens pour des trucs plus stupides qu'un sport."

Kagami observa attentivement l'autre homme pendant un moment avant de se lever. En dépit de son attitude arrogante, il pouvait voir la peur et l'incertitude dans les yeux du criminel. L'homme aurait peut être mérité une plus grosse punition mais il n'était pas quelqu'un à condamné une personne pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. "Je suppose que je vais regarder de ce côté. Mais fait moi confiance quand je dis : si je dois encore revenir pour te voir, attend toi a recevoir de très mauvaises nouvelles."

Alors qu'il partait, il put entendre l'autre laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Faisant son chemin dans la rue, il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela son chef. "Allô, Alex ? T'es occupée maintenant ? Tu veux dire que la presse n'arrête pas de t'appeler ? T'as qu'a les rediriger ailleurs comme un répondeur par exemple ! Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu vérifies un truc pour moi. Est ce que je dois appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire ? Tu peux le faire discrètement, oui ? Très bien. Je vais avoir besoin des coordonnés de tous les membres de l'équipe de Tôhô. Ouais, c'était l'équipe d'Aomine. Je te l'expliquerais plus tard. Ouais, c'est quelque que chose qu'a dit Haizaki. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas exactement lui faire confiance, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'y jeter un œil. Je vais retrouver Kuroko là. Ouais, passe chez moi quand tu les auras alors. Merci."

* * *

Assis à leur banquette habituelle au fast food, Kagami put sentir un élan de fierté quand il remarqua le plus petit au lieu d'être surpris comme d'ordinaire. Agitant la main, il s'avança vers lui, rencontrant l'autre à mis-chemin. "Eh, allons chez moi. Je ferais quelque chose vite fait si tu as faim. Les médias deviennent fous avec cette histoire, c'est probablement mieux de ne pas en parler en public."

Kuroko hocha la tête, acceptant facilement l'idée.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'appartement et qu'ils soient entrés à l'intérieur, Kagami fila droit vers la cuisine pour préparer un en-cas. Le plus petit le suivi. "Tu ferais une vraie bonne épouse, Kagami-kun."

Arquant un sourcil, Kagami se renfrogna. "Et qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ?"

Kuroko haussa les épaules et changea immédiatement de sujet. "Rien du tout. Alors tu as parler à Haizaki-kun aujourd'hui, non ? Comment ça s'est passé. ?"

Kagami haussa lui aussi les épaules quand ils commencèrent à marcher. "Ça s'est passé aussi bien que ça aurait pu. Ce type me met en boule à chaque fois que je le qu'il ait été plutôt coopératif après que j'ai fait de lui le principal suspect. Il a admis qu'il était là cette nuit mais a dit que Kise avait vu quelqu'un d'autre qu'il connaissait et qu'il était parti pour aller lui parler. Il n'a pas pu me donner de description ou quoi que ce soit, mais il jure qu'il n'est pas la dernière personne à avoir vu Kise en vie. Tu crois qu'il pourrait l'avoir fait ?"

Prenant un moment pour pondérer la question, l'homme aux cheveux bleu clair hocha légèrement la tête. "Je ne crois pas qu'il tuerait pour un sport, mais peut être que si sa fierté est suffisamment blessée... pour une quelconque raison, je ne crois pas qu'Haizaki-kun soit le coupable."

Kagami haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Je le pense aussi. Ce type aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Il est le genre de personne qui ferait tout pour rendre la vie d'un autre misérable, mais il n'a pas de pulsions meurtrières. De plus, ça n'explique toujours pas comment le corps a été transporté."

"Donc ça veut dire qu'un adulte était impliqué ?"

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ça nourriture. "C'est très probablement un adulte où quelqu'un de plus vieux qui avait accès à une voiture. Haizaki semblait pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un de l'équipe d'Aomine. Bien sûr, il a seulement dit que la personne à laquelle Kise était aller parler n'était pas quelqu'un qui portait des couleurs vives et portait une veste dans le genre. Il dit que Kise était une menace parce qu'il avait du talent et que c'était pour ça qu'il a été éliminé à cause de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je..." commença doucement Kuroko, "J'aurais aimé pouvoir régler cette possibilité. Bien que je la trouve difficile à croire, je ne peux pas dire que c'est impossible. Il y avait toujours ceux qui pensaient au basket à plus qu'un sport et ceux qui pensaient que gagner étaient toute leur vie. Kise-kun avait beaucoup de talent. Sans aucun doute, il aurait facilement surpassé plusieurs membres de la Génération des Miracles si on lui avait donné plus de temps."

"Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu surpasser Aomine ?"

Un haussement d'épaules. "C'est difficile à dire. Ils étaient tous les deux des monstres sur le terrain. Aomine-kun a toujours beaucoup de potentiel pour s'accroître alors je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude qui aurait été le meilleur à la fin du lycée."

Coupant le feu, Kagami resta là à réfléchir pendant un instant . "Eh, Kuroko ?"

"Oui ?"

Se souvenant de ces messages envoyer et ceux laissé en suspens après la disparition du blond, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer quel genre de réaction il aurait s'il découvrait que Kise aurait pu être tué à cause du basket. Pendant un moment, il souhaita presque que Haizaki ais menti et qu'il était effectivement l'assassin.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus concret que les souvenirs flous d'Haizaki, n'en dit pas un mot à Aomine."

* * *

Alex passa (pour être plus précis, elle s'incrusta) quand ils dormaient, s'étant endormie sur le canapé en regardant la télévision. Kagami revint lentement à la conscience quand elle appela son nom, fort comme toujours. Après des années d'entraînement, il avait appris à rester endormi pendant ses entrées aléatoires et souvent bruyantes.

Avant qu'il ne retourne à un sommeil réparateur, doucement, il peut entendre Kuroko parler à côté de lui. "S'il vous plaît faites moins de bruit. Kagami-kun dort."

* * *

Quand Kagami se réveilla à nouveau, il put entendre des voix parler doucement au dessus de lui.

Il se releva en sursaut.

Sur l'autre fauteuil, Alex était en train de finir la nourriture qu'il avait laissée pour elle plus tôt et Kuroko était toujours assis à côté de lui. "Tu as bien dormi, Kagami-kun ?"

La femme lui fit un sourire entendu. "Oh eh, tu es réveillé, Taiga. Ça ta plus de faire une sieste sur les genoux de Kuroko ?"

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide au plus petit, il réalisa avec horreur ce qui venait de se produire. Son visage s'enflammant, il s'excusa immédiatement, "Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé, Kuroko. Tu aurais dû me réveiller !"

Kuroko haussa les épaules, indifférent bien que l'amusement dans sa voix sonnât fort et clair. "Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me gêne pas. Tu as les cheveux étonnamment doux, Kagami-kun."

Au fin fond de son esprit, il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait rougi si fort.

La blonde secoua la tête. "Regarde toi, Taiga, rougissant comme une lycéenne ! Comme tu es mignon ! Je ne t'ai pas vu si embarrassé depuis l'académie !"

___Oh mon Dieu, je suis coincé dans une pièce avec une paire de sadique. Attendez, est-ce que Kuroko m'a caressé les cheveux ? Où il a dit ça juste pour me mettre dans l'embarras ?J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ais utilisé comme oreiller. Mais il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas- mince, ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour penser à ça ! Arrête de penser, Taiga ! Arrête de penser ! Aller, ma tête, ferme là ! Attendez, ces deux-là étaient en train de discuter. Merde. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ferme là ma tête ! Je dois arrêter ses pensées inutiles ! On a des sadiques à gérer ici ! Concentres toi !_

_"Ferme là, Alex ! Je ne rougis pas !" fut la seule réponse intelligente qu'il put sortir à la fin._

* * *

Après que Kagami ait préparé le dîner pour eux en s'accommodant de l'équipe des deux, Kuroko s'en alla avec l'excuse qu'il travaillait le lendemain matin. Alex le regarda longuement. "Je dois dire, tu commences vraiment à t'attacher à ce gamin."

Il roula des yeux. "Tu dis ça juste parce que vous êtes tous les deux des sadiques. Deux d'une même espèce. Âme sœur et tout le reste."

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne niant pas son affirmation. "Tu aurais dû voir comment tu dormais sur ses genoux comme un chien géant."

Forçant son visage à ne pas chauffer, il fronça les sourcils, demandant aussi posément que possible, "De quoi vous parliez pendant que je dormais à ce propos ?"

Son chef lui décocha un sourire qui parlait en lui même. "C'est un secret et ce n'est pas éthique que je te le dise."

Le rouquin renifla de façon septique. "Vraiment, Alex ? L'éthique n'a pas semblé être un problème majeur pour toi jusqu'ici."

"Est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à ta chef et à quelqu'un dont tu essaies d'obtenir un secret ?"

"Aller. Dit moi qu'on en finisse."

Alex secoua la tête, clairement décider à ne pas bouger sur le sujet." Non. Je refuse catégoriquement." puis elle ajouta, "En vérité, maintenant que j'y pense, je pense que tu étais plus comme un chat plutôt qu'un chien avec la façon dont tu ronronnais pratiquement pendant qu'il te caressait."

La température sur son visage monta si brutalement, il fut surpris que sa tête n'explosa pas.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kagami se retrouva assis dans une salle interrogatoire avec l'un des anciens coéquipiers d'Aomine : Sakurai Ryô. Si on se référait aux informations qu'Alex avait trouvé sur lui, le petit homme était un avocat, travaillant pour une firme décente. Le petit brun devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à un avocat. Il avait de grands yeux apeurés et Kagami ne pouvait que lever un sourcil face à l'homme timide assis devant lui. Comment quelqu'un comme ça avait il pu survivre dans la même équipe que quelqu'un comme Aomine et d'autant plus devenir un avocat ? Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son interrogation, le plus petit commença immédiatement à faire des excuses sur quelque chose, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de pourquoi exactement il s'excusait.

Avec toutes ses excuses, cela poussa Kagami à se demander si ce jeune homme avait tué Kise ou si il pensait juste que tout ce qui allait mal dans le monde était de ça faute. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le petit brun ne retrouve son calme. Puis, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas effrayer l'autre, il demanda avec douceur, "Donc...avez-vous la moindre idée de pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"

Redressant la tête avec un sursaut, de grands yeux marrons le regardèrent un long moment comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole. Puis, lentement, il répondit avec hésitation,"Oui ? Désolé, pas vraiment, en fait je l'ignore."

Au moins maintenant, il savait que le brun était capable de formuler des réponses intelligentes. "Kise Ryôta. Est ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?"

Sakurai cligna des yeux. "Kise-san ? Oh, c'est à propos de son corps qu'on a retrouvé dans ce lac ? C'était vrai alors ? Je l'ai lu dans le journal. Je suis vraiment désolé pour sa mort. Il était quelqu'un de si gentil."

Kagami releva un sourcil. "Oh ? Vous le connaissiez personnellement ? Donc j'en conclus que vous saviez également pour sa relation avec Aomine ?"

Le brun asquiesca en affirmation. "Oui, tout le monde dans nos équipes respectives étaient au courant pour eux. Je connaissais Kise-san principalement parce qu'apparemment Aomine-san aimait les bentos que je faisais, donc Kise-san était venu me voir pour des astuces de cuisines et autres. Donc j'ai fini par lui apprendre à faire des bentos et des plats simples...est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Kagami secoua la tête pour le rassurer, il se sentait à bout de rester à côté de quelqu'un ayant l'air d'être sur le point de s'enfuir, ou d'éclater en sanglots, ou les deux, à n'importe quel moment. Il commençait à douter de la crédibilité des informations d'Alex parce que le plus petit ne pouvait définitivement pas être un avocat. "Pas que je sache...pour l'instant en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez de leur relation ? J'imagine que beaucoup de gens ne les approuvaient pas."

"Oui, mais ça n'avait jamais posé de problèmes à Aomine-san... il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui posait des problèmes. Et quant à ce que je pensais d'eux...mon opinion ne devrait pas être trop prise en compte puisque ce n'est pas si important, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient des gens vraiment impressionnants. Ils étaient tous deux excellent au basket, et en dehors du terrain, ils étaient incroyables à leur façon. Kise-san était," il marqua une hésitation, "une très belle personne et il était vraiment gentil avec moi alors qu'Aomine-san nous poussaient vers l'avant et nous donnaient une raison de nous battre. Mais quand ils étaient tous les deux, tous pouvaient voir qu'ils étaient des personnes complètement différentes. Et au début, je dois admettre que je ne les approuvais pas vraiment non plus."

"Pourquoi ?"

Un peu embarrassé, Sakurai admit calmement, "Je pensais que Kise-san aurait pu trouver mieux... il aurait pu, vous savez, trouver quelqu'un de plus... respectueux de ses sentiments. Je n'ai rien d'autre que du respect pour Aomine mais..."

Il hocha la tête en encouragement, ne voulant pas que le brun se retranche derrière un bouclier d'excuse et de culpabilité à nouveau. "Mais... ?"

Évitant le contact visuel, le plus petit reprit, "Je suis vraiment désolé... Au début, j'ai douté de ses sentiments envers Kise-san."

"Au début ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez changé d'avis après ?"

Sakurai inclina la tête. "Oui. Voyez-vous... Kise-san avait pour habitude de venir dans notre école quand il avait des jours de libre..."

* * *

___"Sakurai-kun, est-ce que tu as vu Aominecchi ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas être déjà rentré chez lui. Je lui ai dit que je viendrai aujourd'hui et lui ait dit de m'attendre ! Et il ne répond pas à son téléphone pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce stupide ganguro."_

___Sursautant parce qu'on s'adressait à lui, le premier instinct de Sakurai fut de s'excuser. "Je suis désolé ! ("Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi vous excuser ?") Aomine-san est probablement sur le toit, c'est là où il va normalement quand il sèche l'entraînement..."_

___Le blond hocha la tête et sourit. "Sur le toit ? D'accord, merci !" Attend, il ma dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, ce menteur :" puis il lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et secoua la tête, "Mince, et j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour le voir. Quelle perte de temps libre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakurai-kun, je vais le trouver et le forcer à aller à l'entraînement."_

___Les yeux de Sakurai s'écarquillèrent. "K-Kise-san, tu n'as pas besoin de... ah, il est déjà parti."_

___Inquiet, il décida de suivre le blond sur le toit. Une fois qu'il fut en haut, il put pratiquement entendre le blond grogner tandis qu'il parlait donc il resta caché derrière la porte._

___Le mannequin avait ses mains sur les hanches et un air renfrogné. "Aominecchi, tu m'as dit que tu étais libre aujourd'hui ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour qu'on me dise que tu avais entraînement aujourd'hui, menteur !'_

___Pendant ce temps, Aomine était sur le dos et avant un doigt bouchant l'une de ses oreilles, répondant avec les sourcils froncés. "Tait toi ! Dieu, tu es si bruyant, Kise ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais libre parce que ____**c'est le cas **____! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'entraînement !"_

___Les mains de Kise tombèrent à ses côtés et sa voix s'adoucit. "Mais tu ne manquais jamais l'entraînement à Teikô..."_

___S'asseyant d'agacement, le plus grand souffla avec impatience. "Ouais, eh bien, c'était avant et on est maintenant, d'accord ? Laisse tomber à la fin. Ça m'agace ! C'est pas comme si l'entraînement c'était si important de toute façon !"_

___Il y eut une longue pause entre les deux._

___"Donc alors, entre moi et le basket, lequel tu préfère ____** maintenant**____, Aominecchi ?"_

___Sakurai ne s'était pas attendu à entre leur as hésiter en répondant._

___Se redressant, Aomine soupira et plaça une main sur la tête du blond, parlant avec une étonnante douceur, "...idiot. Je vais choisir le basket, évidemment."_

___Une expression illisible passa sur le visage de Kise pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne impatient. "Alors va tout de suite à l'entraînement ! Tes coéquipiers t'attendent !"_

* * *

Sakurai jouait avec ses doigts alors qu'il continua, "Puis peu de temps après ça, Kise-san à découvert que Aomine-san mangeait mes bentos. Donc il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à cuisiner..."

* * *

___"Sakuraicchi !"_

___"Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis désolé d'être en vie..." puis il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux face au blond. "Sakurai...chi ?"_

___Ne prêtant pas attention à ses excuses, Kise joignit ses mains ensemble et lui demanda une faveur. "Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à faire la cuisine ? Cet idiot d'Aomine n'arrête pas de dire à quel point tes bentos son bon, alors je suis curieux, et un peu jaloux. Alors pourrais-tu me montrer, s'il te plaît ?"_

___il s'inclina immédiatement. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Kise-san ! Je n'avais pas l'attention d'éloigner l'attention d'Aomine de toi !'_

___Semblant choqué par ces mots, ses yeux d'ambre s'écarquillèrent tandis que le mannequin tenta de le calmer. "Hein ? Non, pas besoin de t'excuser ! Vraiment ! Ça veut simplement dire que tu es bon en cuisine, non ? Alors s'il te plaît apprend moi ! J'aimerais essayer de faire un repas au quelque chose, n'importe quand ! C'est tout ! Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin que tu t'excuses ! C'est d'accord si tu ne veux pas ! Je comprends !"_

___Sakurai secoua la tête. "N-non, je serai heureux de t'apprendre...vraiment."_

___S'illuminant immédiatement, le blond lui décocha un sourire solaire. "Vraiment ? Je t'adore, Sakuraicchi !"_

___"Je suis désolé !"_

* * *

___"Eh, Ryô, il faut que tu apprennes Kise à mieux cuisiné !"_

___"Je-Je suis désolé !"_

___Le plus grand laissa échapper un soupir et continua de manger son bento, ignorant complètement les excuses. Il grogna. "Sérieusement, je croyais qu'il était doué pour copier les gens. Apparemment ça ne s'applique pas à la cuisine où peut être qu'il s'est ennuyé et n'a pas vraiment prêté attention. En tout cas, assures-toi qu'il s'entraîne plus avant de me faire mon repas encore une fois ! Ah...c'est chiant..."_

___Sakurai observa alors que Aomine continua à manger bien que ses plaintes ne cessèrent pas. "E-Est-ce que tu voudrais mon bento à la place, Aomine-san ?"_

___Le garçon aux cheveux foncé fit une pause pour considérer l'offre avant de secouer la tête. "Nan, ça va. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas particulièrement délicieux ou autre, mais c'est comestible. Pas de raison de gaspiller de la bonne nourriture. De plus, je ne finirais pas d'en entendre parler si Kise le découvre. Il se mettra probablement à chialer et sera tout 'Aominecchi, tu es si méchant ! J'ai mis tellement d'efforts pour préparer ça pour toi ! J'ai même fait tous tes plats préférés ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'ait même pas fini !' où peut être pire encore, il finira tout déprimé et pourrait dire quelque chose de stupide et de féminin comme 'Je suppose que ce n'était pas assez bon, désolé.' et puis il ira tout raconter à Satsuki et du coup elle se mettrait sur mon cas aussi. Les deux scénarios sont sérieusement agaçants !"_

___Sakurai aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait de l'affection dans la voix de l'autre pendant qu'il disait tout ça._

* * *

Le petit brun avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres pendant qu'il parlait de ses souvenirs de lycée. "A chaque fois que Kise lui préparait son repas, sans dérogation, il se plaignait mais le mangeait entièrement... je n'ai jamais demandé à Kise directement, mais je crois qu'Aomine-san le traitait particulièrement gentiment. Pour Aomine-san, Kise-san était définitivement spécial."

Kagami hocha la tête. "C'est ce qu'il semblerait... tu ne penses pas qu'il soit capable de faire du mal à Kise donc ?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillant, Sakurai secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, définitivement pas. Je pense que c'est clair qu'il tenait beaucoup à Kise-san."

"Et pour vous ? Vous disiez que vous ne les aviez pas accepté au début mais que vous aviez changé d'avis. C'est très bien, mais que pensiez-vous d'eux individuellement ? Vous les respectiez tous les deux, j'en conviens, mais y avait-il quelque chose de plus ?"

Un peu perplexe, le brun répondit, "H-hein ? Non, je respectais Aomine-san en tant que joueur et j'aimais être avec lui en tant qu'ami...s'il pensait à moi comme ça, et c'était tout."

"Et pour Kise ?"

"Kise-san était une personne vraiment incroyable. Je l'admirais énormément. Je crois que personne n'aurait pu correspondre à Aomine-san mieux que lui."

Kagami releva un sourcil. "Ça me donne l'impression que vous aviez un peu le béguin pour lui."

Le plus petit secoua à nouveau la tête. "Je suis désolé. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu un jour des sentiments pour Kise-san au-delà de l'amitié. C'est difficile à dire quand vous étiez ébahis à chaque fois que vous vous trouviez avec cette personne."

Ça le faisait se sentir terrible de pousser l'autre à s'en vouloir. Juste en regardant le brun, Kagami ne pouvait pas l'imaginer capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit (du moins sans s'être excusé profondément d'abord, pendant et après l'incident) . Ne voulant pas stresser davantage l'homme plus que nécessaire, il continua l'interrogatoire, "Et pour vos coéquipiers donc ? Saviez-vous ce qu'ils pensaient de la relation entre Aomine et Kise ? Où de Kise en général ?"

"J-Je ne pourrait pas le dire avec certitude. Mais je pense que le plupart d'entre eux étaient indifférents. Ou s'ils n'aimaient pas ça, ils ne l'avaient jamais mentionné...du moins pas devant Aomine-san."

"Que voulez-vous dire par pas devant Aomine-san ? Est ce que ça veut dire quelque quelqu'un avait dit quelque chose à Kise ?"

"Je n'avais pas volontairement regardé, honnêtement !"

* * *

___Sakurai avait oublié son cahier sur son bureau et était retourné le chercher en courant avant de rentrer chez lui. Tandis qu'il faisait son chemin dans le couloir, il remarqua que Kise se tenait là et il était sur le point d'aller le saluer quand il remarqua l'air distant sur le visage du blond. Serré fortement dans sa main, il y avait un morceau de papier. Calmement, il demanda, "Kise-san ?"_

___Le blond sursauta et se retourna, fourrant rapidement le bout de papier dans sa poche. "Sakuraicchi ! Tu m'as fait peur !"_

___"Je suis vraiment désolé !"_

___"N-non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était de ma faute..."_

___"Non, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé ! Je ne suis qu'une vermine ! Je suis désolé d'être en vie !"_

___"Je t'en prie arrête de te rabaisser comme ça ! Ça me déprime !"_

___"Je suis désolé de te déprimer, Kise-san !"_

___"Tout va bien, alors tu peux arrêter de t'excuser !"_

___"Je suis désolé !"_

* * *

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas rire de cette histoire. "Donc vous avez vu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce mot ?"

Sakurai hocha la tête avec sérieux.

"Et... ?""De ce que je me souviens d'avoir vu, tout ce que ça disait c'était ___'Arrête de sortir avec Aomine'__."_

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur de la version en anglais :neko-nya sur fanfiction . net**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Yellow**

Chapitre 13 :

"'Arrête de sortir avec Aomine'. Apparemment c'est ce que disait le mot. Et tout cela c'était produit environ un mois avant sa disparition ce qui pourrait expliquer l'attitude étrange dont avait parlée Momoi la dernière fois. Peut-être que Kise était menacé. " Kagami mordilla ses baguettes alors qu'il était assis à son bureau avec son repas en face de lui. "A ce propos, tu es sûre que ce type était un avocat ?"

Alex s'approcha et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau. "Sakurai Ryô ? Bien sûr qu'il est avocat. Tu n'as pas lu d'articles sur lui dans les journaux ? Je dois admettre, j'ai été surprise par combien il est... désolé dans la vie réelle. Mais quand il est en plaidoirie, tu devrais voir comment il change. Il n'est plus le genre de personne à s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Il sait ce qu'il fait. S'il t'as dit tout ça, j'en déduirais qu'il n'est pas le coupable."

Kagami hocha la tête en approbation. "C'est ce à quoi je pensait. S'il l'avait été, au lieu de venir ici, il se serait ranger derrière une barrière d'avocats ou autres."

Les yeux de sa patronne scintillèrent à cette affirmation. "Se cacher derrière une barrière d'avocats, hmm ? C'est drôle que tu fasses allusion à ça. Tu sais qui est parti et s'est créé une barricade d'avocats maintenant ? L'ancien coach de Tôhô. Je le cherchais depuis que tu avais émis l'idée que ça puisse être quelqu'un de Tôhô qui avait commis le crime. Et puisque le coupable devait avoir eu besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui avait accès à une voiture où un moyen pour transporter le corps, naturellement, j'ai cherché le coach et je l'ai trouvé déjà en train de se cacher."

Kagami se renfrogna, son esprit passant en revue tout ce que la femme suggérait. "Tu crois qu'il pourrait être responsable ? Il aurait pu faire ça pour s'assurer que Kise ne surpasserait jamais Aomine, où juste pour arrêté Kaijô dans son ascension . Je veux dire, quand tu es le coach d'un lycéen qui se retrouve à devenir le plus jeune basketteur pro à entrer dans l'équipe nationale, ça fait plutôt pas mal sur le C.V. Ça pourrait être une bonne motivation – même si c'est plutôt extrême pour un club de sport lycéen. Mais encore, il est celui qui a convaincu Aomine de se remettre à jouer après la disparition de Kise."

La femme haussa les épaules en n'étant pas d'une grande aide. "J'ai pensé à ça aussi. C'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut pas prouver encore. L'autre possibilité est qu'il n'ait été que le chauffeur. Donc peut être que c'est quelqu'un de l'équipe qui la fait et ne savait pas quoi faire du corps, donc il l'aurait appelé à l'aide. Alors peut être à cause de la mauvaise réputation que cela aurait fait à Tôhô si cette histoire en était venu à s'ébruiter, il était allé aider. Où peut-être ne voulait-il pas que ses joueurs aient des problèmes. C'est l'autre scénario le plus probable."

"Ça n'aide vraiment pas qu'il ait déjà une peuplade d'avocats prêts à lui dire de ne pas répondre à nos questions. Ça pourrait être lui aussi qui a divulgué l'histoire à la presse. Il connaissait le passé de Aomine et de Momoi avec Kise, leur absence et tout le temps qu'ils ont passé avec nous on put lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alors on dirait qu'Haizaki avait probablement raison finalement. La propre équipe d'Aomine..."

Il ne voulait même pas penser aux réactions qu'il allait obtenir d'eux.

Alex pencha la tête et chercha dans la petite pile contenant toutes les informations pour contacter ceux qui avaient fréquenté le club de basket de Tôhô. En tirant deux, elle les plaça au-dessus de la pile. "Commençons par interroger les gars à qui on a accès en premier alors. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le coach, mais notre meilleure chance serait de faire avouer l'autre complice. Tiens, tu pourrais parier sur ces types. Ils étaient dans l'équipe principale quand Kise Ryôta a disparu. Imayoshi Shôichi était le capitaine à cette époque, il me semble. Il n'habite plus à Tokyo donc tu devras probablement le contacter par téléphone."

Prenant le papier de sa main, Kagami soupira. "D'accord, je vais voir si je peux le joindre plus tard."

* * *

Kagami se trouvait dans le combini tout près de l'appartement d'Aomine avec Kuroko, essayant de décider quel parfum de glace acheter quand il reparla de l'affaire. "Le problème avec des affaires qui date de si longtemps c'est qu'il reste rarement des preuves. On doit faire avec juste ce qu'ils ont pu collecter à l'époque."

Kuroko hocha la tête montrant qu'il comprenait. "Ça semble assez difficile, Kagami-kun. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici à fixer les glaces ? Si tu ne sais pas quoi essayer, cette marque est plutôt bonne."

"D'accord, je te fais confiance là-dessus." se décidant finalement à prendre un bâtonnet à l'air coloré, il retourna vers le caissier avec un panier plein de nourriture.

Ils avaient décidé de retracer les pas de Kise le soir de sa disparition à la demande de Kuroko. Passant la porte, le plus petit regarda autour de lui, son expression illisible. "Donc Kise-kun devrait toujours être en train de parler avec Murasakibara-kun. Puis il a vu Haizaki-kun quelque part pars là et est allé lui parler... puis il s'est ensuite dirigé vers le terrain de basket, c'est bien ça ?"

Kagami acquiesça, mordant déjà dans sa douceur glacée. Il se tint la où il supposa qu'Haizaki aurait pu être ce soir là et regard en direction du terrain. "C'est assez proche, mais pas assez pour voir les gens clairement. Haizaki n'aurait pu reconnaître personne dans la nuit. Je suppose qu'il ne mentait pas après tout."

"Non, je suppose que non."

"Eh, Kuroko."

"Oui, Kagami-kun ?"

Le détective fronça les sourcils, le bâtonnet toujours dans la bouche. Il ne voulait pas risquer de briser les espoirs du plus petit, 'était juste qu'il sentait qu'il était important de mentionner la différence avec la magie de la télévision et la vie réelle quand il s'agissait d'investigation. "J'espère que tu réalises qu'on ne va pas trouver de nouvelles preuves ici. Ça va faire dix ans. Je ne sais pas quelle série télévisée tu regardes chez toi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment réaliste en général. On trouve rarement des traces ADN sur les scènes de crimes. Je ne sais pas comment ces trucs marchent, mais on ne va absolument rien trouver ici. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui a été écrite par quelqu'un, alors n'espère pas que quelque chose d'opportun va soudainement apparaître."

Kuroko lui lança un regard neutre. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Kagami-kun. Je sais mieux que de m'attendre à trouver un mot avec le nom du coupable dessus. Maintenant, je pense que je voulais jute voir où Kise-kun était quand il était toujours... avant que tout cela n'arrive. Je me souviens qu'il avait l'habitude de venir s'entraîner tout le temps avec Aomine-kun ici."

La langue lourde dans sa bouche et les mots coincés dans sa gorge, Kagami hocha la tête sans un mot et suivit l'autre jusqu'au terrain de basket. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur devant le grillage, ils s'essayèrent, regardant les enfants jouer à l'intérieur. "Donc nous avons parlé avec l'équipe d'Aomine. Tu te souviens beaucoup d'eux ?"

"Non, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit le cas. On a joué contre eux quelques fois, mais c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas d'interaction régulière entre Seirin et Tôhô. De ce dont je me souviens, Sakurai-kun était une personne très timide bien qu'il devienne sûr de lui sur le terrain. Il y avait aussi Imayoshi-san qui était leur capitaine durant l'inter lycée et la Winter Cup. Il était assez cordial, mais sa personnalité était plutôt mauvaise."

"Plutôt mauvaise ? C'est une façon plutôt vague et négative de décrire quelqu'un."

Le plus petit acquiesça, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le ballon sur le terrain. "Je crois que tu comprendras quand tu lui parleras. Il n'est pas une personne avec qui l'on est confortable. Je crois qu'Aomine-kun l'appelait 'le démon à quatre-yeux' quelque que chose comme ça. Bien que ça personnalité ne soit pas quelque chose qui pourrait le pousser à tuer, il aurait été très contrôlé et calculateur."

Il releva un sourcil interloqué, prenant des notes dans sa tête. "Tien donc ? J'ai parlé à Sakurai plutôt aujourd'hui et il a fait allusion au fait que Kise aurait pu recevoir un mot de quelqu'un lui disant de rompre avec Aomine. Bien sur, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, disons, un fan ou autres. Mais si les souvenirs de Sakurai son juste, la réaction de Kise à ce moment-là suggérait tout autre. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce mot ou s'il y avait des embrouilles avec d'autres. Mais si Imayoshi est aussi rusé que tu le dis, alors il ne semble pas du genre à écrire des mots comme ça."

"Non," approuva Kuroko. "Ça n'était pas son genre . S'il avait eu un problème avec Kise-kun, j'imagine qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen plus subtil de s'en charger."

Kagami gronda et passa une main dans ses cheveux sous l'exaspération. Faisant confiance aux paroles du plus petit, il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas trop mettre d'effort dans son interrogatoire avec Imayoshi. "Je suppose que j'en saurais plus quand je l'appellerais cette nuit – bien que je ne sois pas pressé du tout. J'aimerai qu'on ait plus d'informations sur le mot pourtant. Tu te souviens comment Momoi avait mentionné que Kise agissait étrangement depuis environ un mois avant sa disparition ? Ce mot s'accorderait donc avec tout ce qu'elle a dit. Kise aurait pu avoir à gérer ce problème à ce moment-là."

De clairs yeux bleus se troublèrent légèrement. "Pour être honnête, je suis un peu en colère contre Kise-kun la maintenant."

Le détective cligna des yeux d'incrédulité. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il ne s'était confié à aucun d'entre nous. Ça aurait pu ne pas être moi ou Momoi spécialement. Il aurait pu aller voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, si ce problème l'ennuyait. Mais à la place, il avait juste tout gardé pour lui-même. On aurait pu aider d'une certaine façon. J'en suis certain." Kuroko serra les poings. "Si Kise-kun a été tué à cause de quelque chose d'aussi petit et futile, je ne suis pas certain de comment je pourrais le prendre."

Des yeux rouges écarquillèrent légèrement face à la quantité surprenante d'émotions que le plus petit lui montrait maintenant ouvertement. Et pendant qu'il comprenait et compatissait, il y avait également pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. "Découvrir la vérité et s'énerver contre et toujours mieux que de ne jamais rien découvrir. Bon, en tout cas c'est mon opinion. On verra ça quand le moment viendra, d'accord ? Alors pour l'instant, dit m'en plus sur les autres."

Se détendant visiblement, Kuroko hocha de nouveau la tête. "Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas vraiment des autres. Il y avait un Yoshinori-san, je crois, mais il a eu son diplôme après ma première année de lycée, donc je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parler. Et puis il y avait Wakamatsu-san, il était le pivot et a prit la place de capitaine après qu'Imayoshi se soit retiré."

Kagami laissa échapper un soupir. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose, hein ? Je suppose que quand on est dans la même équipe que quelqu'un comme Aomine, c'est plutôt difficile de se démarquer. Vous autres les gars de la Génération des Miracles devaient avoir écrasé le rêve de tout ceux qui voulaient devenir pro. Comment les gens sont ils senser lutter contre vos capacités inhumaines les gars ? Puisqu'on en parle, je ne t'ai toujours pas vraiment vue jouer au basket."

Puis une voix rejoignit leur conversation. "Tetsu et le détective ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les mecs ?"

Plissant les yeux, Kagami grogna. "J'ai un nom, tu sais. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?"

Avec un ballon de basket entre les mains, Aomine releva un sourcil. "N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis ici pour faire un ou deux paniers. Juste parce que je saute l'entraînement de l'équipe ne veut pas dire que je reste assit à la maison toute la journée. Allé, voyons voir si tu vaux quelque chose. Je te laisserai même avoir Tetsu dans ton équipe."

Les deux échangèrent des regards pendant un instant. Ils pensaient tous les deux au fait qu'Aomine n'avait aucune idée du fait que Kise avait disparu et avait peut être été tuer tout près d'ici. Mais content d'un peu de distraction, peut importe qu'elle soit brève, Kagami se leva. "Très bien. C'est toi qui l'a demandé. Viens, Kuroko. Allons botter le cul d'Aomine."

Ils ne réussirent finalement pas à 'botter le cul' D'Aomine.

Mais au moins Kagami avait découvert que oui, Kuroko était un excellent joueur de basket c'était juste que ce n'était pas d'une façon conventionnelle.

* * *

Cette nuit là, après le dîner, il se força à entrer le numéro d'Imayoshi dans son téléphone.

"_Allô_ ?"

"C'est bien Imayoshi Shôichi qui allait à Tôhô autrefois ?"

"_Lui-même. En quoi puis-je vous aider_? "

Kagami cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à trouver un accent si prononcé chez quelqu'un qui avait été au lycée à Tokyo."

"Mon non est Kagami Taiga et je suis un détective travaillant sur l'affaire de Kise Ryôta."

" _Oh ? Et en quoi cela m'atteint-il, détective ?_ "

Bien qu'il puisse entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'autre homme, il pouvait aussi dire que les rouages dans la tête d'Imayoshi étaient en train de tournée et d'analyser la situation tandis qu'ils parlaient. Considérant le fait que le plus vieux pouvait lui raccrocher au nez à n'importe quel moment, Kagami décida de jouer la sécurité. "Je recherche toutes les personnes ayant participé à la Winter Cup l'année au Kise a été porté disparu. Je me demandais si vous auriez des informations qui pourraient être utile à l'enquête."

"_Êtes-vous en train de me demander si je l'ai tué_ ? "

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Quand il ne répondit pas, imayoshi continua. " _Bien que je n'aie pas été très emballé par la relation d'Aomine avec Kise Ryôta, je n'avais rien contre. Je le laissai pratiquement faire tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait de toute façon. Aussi longtemps qu'il se montrait pendant les matchs, je ne me souciais pas qu'il saute les entraînements où de ce qu'il faisait de son temps. De plus, nous avons perdu contre Seirin pendant le premier quart de la Winter Cup. Ce fut le dernier match au j'ai été capitaine. Si je me souviens bien, Kise Ryôta a disparu après._ "

"C'est exact..."

"_Donc quelle motivation aurai-je pu avoir pour lui faire du mal ? Je ne faisais même plus partie de l'équipe, vraiment. Donc même si ça leur était bénéfique, ça ne me concernait pas. J'ai pleuré ce qu'il fallait et je m'en suis remis. Oh, mais...non, laissez tomber. Ce n'est probablement pas important. J'espère que vous trouverez le meurtrier, détective. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, alors j'aimerais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit puisqu'en vérité je suis occupé à l'instant. Au revoir, détective!_ "

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'homme avait déjà raccroché.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, frustré, Kagami resta assis la pendant un moment pour rejouer la conversation dans sa tête . Bien qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement la personnalité d'Imayoshi où la façon dont il avait été si facilement éconduit par un civil, l'homme marquait un point. Après que Tôhô ait perdu contre Seirin, il avait techniquement passé le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre et s'était retiré de la position de capitaine. C'était également retiré de l'équipe, il n'y avait aucune raison pour Imayoshi de continué à veiller sur l'équipe, et il n'y avait aucun gain personnel qu'il aurait pu obtenir en tuant le blond.

Il n'y avait pas de mobile.

C'était exactement comme l'avait dit Kuroko. Imayoshi n'était pas le coupable.

"Maudit démon à quatre-yeux," murmura il d'agacement.

* * *

Après être reste assis pendant un moment pour se remettre de son énervement, Kagami lâcha un soupir et reprit son téléphone, entrant le numéro de Kuroko.

"_Allô _?"

Il soupira d'un air découragé. "Pas de chance. Il n'a même pas besoin d'un alibi."

" _Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu peux rayer un autre nom de sur ta liste, Kagami-kun._"

"Ouais..."

"_ Et si finalement ce n'était pas quelqu'un de l'équipe d'Aomine ?_"

Le détective se massa l'arrête du nez. "Alors je suppose que nous aurons réduit la liste de suspects. Tout travail effectué et tout nom rayé et toujours mieux que rien, tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

" _Oui, mais je suis anxieux que cette affaire ne soit pas résolue. J'ai reçu des appels de la Génération des Miracles demandant des nouvelles Je ne leur aie rien dit de spécifique, mais je crois que tout le monde à peur qu'on ne sache jamais qui a fait ça à Kise-kun. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ou autres, Kagami-kun, mais-_"

"On va trouver qui a fait ça," il rassura rapidement l'autre. "Même si on n'a pas la magie de la télé et le miracle des échantillons d'ADN de notre côté, je n'arrêterais pas jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue."

Kuroko sembla soulagé. "_Merci, Kagami-kun_."

Kagami souri. "Quand tu veux."

Il passa le restant de la nuit à relire les profils des anciens coéquipiers d'Aomine, essayant de décider qui interroger ensuite.

* * *

Il se trouva que rien de tout cela ne fut nécessaire.

Quelques jours infructueux plus tard, avec les médias traquant le moindre de ses mouvements, Kagami arriva au poste pour être accueilli par un froncement de sourcil d'Alex. Il cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Ne me dit pas que les journalistes ont encore essayé de s'introduire ici."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils essayent depuis des jours maintenant, mais ce n'est pas ça. Un homme est venue plus tôt, demandant un accord. On dirait que notre enquête a porté ses fruits finalement. Il n'aura pas pu supporter le jeux du chat et de la souris et est donc venu se livrer à la place. Il est assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire en ce moment, il semble très nerveux. Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller d'aller là-bas avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne se sauve."

Sans un mot de plus, Kagami jeta ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle.

* * *

TBC

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les favs et les follows jusqu'à maintenant, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mais il sera suivit d'un épilogue


End file.
